Infinity
by CarVie16
Summary: (Inspired by Disney Infinity) A magical force has forged an alliance between an ice-wielding sorceress, a legendary pirate, a scavenger, and a web-slinging superhero in red n' blue tights. Can the four individuals work as a team to save reality? Or will they fall apart?
1. Four Individuals, Four Different Worlds

**Enjoy.**

 _New York_

The bell has rung on the end of another day at Midtown High. Some teenagers are going home to study, while most of them are just going to hang out with friends in the mall or invite them to their home. One particular individual has an unpredictable schedule after school. His name is Peter Parker. He was a rare type of high school student. He was, as a bully would call, a nerd, since he possesses great I.Q. and always gets good grades, especially in Science, but he also knows how to skateboard and is a professional with a camera.

He was skateboarding through the streets of Queens on his way back to his hotel apartment. He passes by an appliance store with open TVs seen through the glass window. He stopped when he saw Channel 3 reporter, Whitney Chang, reporting from the Museum of Natural History. The museum was being attacked by terrorists.

 _"The Museum of Natural History is under attack by terrorists, and judging by the symbol on their vehicles, it's clear that they're HYDRA, the rogue World War II organization that defected from Adolf Hitler. Authorities are trying to stop them, but clearly, they're overpowered. Where is Spider-Man? New York is his territory. If he is committed to protect us, why hasn't he shown up...?"_

Peter immediately runs into an alley, leaves his skateboard and backpack by a dumpster, and takes off his jacket.

Meanwhile, at the museum, HYDRA soldiers continue to shoot and kill anyone in sight. Some civilians manage to escape to safety, but most of the population in the museum was getting shot and left lying down to bleed and die. The assault was lead by a green-haired woman wearing mostly black. The right side of her face was covered by her hair.

"Take no prisoners. Kill anyone who gets in your way. Show No mercy!" she ordered. In a sarcastic but playful tone, she adds, "But watch the exhibits. This sorry country needs to praise their history while they still stand."

As her soldiers continue to shoot pretty much anyone they see, Viper and a few soldiers following her proceed to the basement.

Outside the museum, soldiers and armed vans keep any incoming authorities from interfering. Meanwhile, up in a building facing the museum, Peter, dressed in his new Spider-Man suit, courtesy of Tony Stark, was answering a call from his aunt.

"Hi, Aunt May, I uh..." he paused. "... I'm gonna be out for a long time. If you don't mind I'm... visiting a friend." "You need a name?" "I rather not talk about it." "No, it's not a girl." "Okay, okay, I promise I'll be back by 9." "Okay, love you, too."

After hanging up, Spider-Man swings in and kicks a soldier towards another one, causing them both to crash into a van. The crowd watching cheers.

"Don't worry, folks. You friendly spider from next door just answered your call," quipped Spider-Man.

While waving at the cheering crowd, soldiers try to shoot him. Thanks to his Spider Sense, Spider-Man dodges the bullets, even if he's not looking.

"You folks better get out of here," said Spider-Man. "Go home and watch some TV. Treat your kids to some family-friendly entertainment. May I recommend 'Henry Danger'? Kids love superheroes. Like me."

A little girl was laughing at Spider-Man's quips, until her mother drags her away. Spider-Man turns back to the HYDRA soldiers. They continued shooting, but he kept flipping and jumping, dodging every bullet. While he dodges, he fires webs at the soldiers, either covering their faces so they can't aim or gluing the hand with a gun to the wall.

"You guys should really put those down. Has your mom ever told you it's dangerous to play with guns?" quipped Spider-Man.

"Shut up!" yelled a soldier.

Spider-Man continues dodging bullets as he flips his way towards the soldiers, taking the fight head-on. He gives a couple soldiers some aerial kicks, then he ropes one soldier with his web and throws him to a soldier on the roof of a van, knocking him away from his turret. One HYDRA soldier charges at him with a knife, but Peter just keeps on dodging. He blocks the guy's strike by grabbing his wrist.

"You shouldn't be playing with knives either," quipped Spider-Man.

Spider-Man punches the soldier in the face, then gives him a roundhouse kick to the face, knocking him out. Only two soldiers stand. They started shooting, but he just keeps dodging, until he webs their guns away from them. He ropes both of them by the neck and makes them collide head-to-head, knocking them both out.

"You should put some ice on that," he joked again.

Peter walks inside. He was met by more HYDRA soldiers pointing guns at him.

"Can't we just settle this over coffee?" he joked.

In the basement, the woman leading the assault, a.k.a. Viper, arrived at the storage room in the basement. The HYDRA soldiers found a crate that says "danger". Viper decided to open it herself. When she did, she smirked. She found what she was looking for. She signals one soldier to take out the tool. He uses the tool to carefully pick up the item. It was a five-inch stick, but it was glowing. The soldier carefully places the tool in a case made of lead.

"We have what we came for," said Viper. She turns on her earpiece and says, "Time to..." She paused. All she can hear through the ear comm is gunfire and soldiers grunting in pain. What she heard next tensed her nerves.

 _"Sorry. Sorry. I am so sorry. Do you guys ever stop shooting?"_

"Spider-Man," guessed Viper.

Viper and her soldiers returned to the top, only to see a bunch of unconscious soldiers webbed to the floor or walls. Spider-Man was sitting on the head of the dinosaur skeleton, kicking back like he was at the beach.

"I know you shouldn't touch museum property, but we all need to keep our 'heads' cool," joked Peter.

Viper and her soldiers started shooting, but once again, Spider-Man's Spider Sense keeps him from getting hit. He takes out the soldiers by swinging and kicking them. He fights Viper hand-to-hand. Surprisingly, Viper is skilled in martial arts. Peter gets two punches in the temple, a kick to the stomach, and a flip kick to the face.

"O-ow!" he reacted. "Think you can teach me some of those moves?"

Viper was about to shoot, but Peter webs the gun away from her. He unleashes two web ropes on her legs, then flips her over, causing her to land face-first to the floor. Peter webs her up to keep her down. With every HYDRA soldier incapacitated, he turns his attention to the lead case.

"Okay, greeny, what do you have here?"

Peter opens the case and saw the glowing stick.

"I probably shouldn't touch this, but I'm gonna do it anyway."

Peter slowly reaches for the stick. When he touched it, it started glowing brighter and floated in the air. It started creating what seems to be lightning and is unleashing it at random spots on the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"I shouldn't have touched it."

The stick releases a big bright light and disappears, along with Spider-Man.

* * *

 _Arendelle_

It is Elsa's 22nd birthday. Her sister, Anna, has been planning for her birthday for months. As soon as she woke up and started singing through the castle, the staff knew what she meant. The decorations are now being hung, the cake is being made, and Kristoff has just returned from his day off to support his girlfriend in preparing for his future sister-in-law's birthday.

Strangely, Elsa didn't show up for breakfast. Anna goes to her room, only to find it unlocked. When she entered her room, she felt a little cold.

"Well, cold is her thing," she joked to herself.

Elsa was nowhere to be found. She did, however, leave a note on the bed that says, "To: Anna". Anna reads the letter. It says:

 _"Dear Anna,_

 _I just want you to know that I'm going out. I'm sure you're planning something big for my birthday, but I wanna spend some 'me' time for the moment. I'm going back to the North Mountain and revisit the palace I built. Don't worry. I'll be back. Whatever you're planning, I'm sure I'm gonna love it. Just don't burn down the castle. Remember, I love you._

 _Love, Elsa"_

After reading the note, Anna heads out to the balcony and stares at the North, since that's where her sister is.

"Be safe," she hoped.

Meanwhile, at the North Mountain, Elsa returns to her ice palace. Even now, she was still astonished of what she can do with her powers. The stairs were still damaged from Hans' fight with Marshmallow (the name Olaf gave to Elsa's snow monster). Possessing the power to create and manipulate ice and snow, she simply repairs it. When she opened the front door, she saw Marshmallow, wearing her crown, and the Snowgies. At first sight of Elsa, Marshmallow immediately bows down and orders the little snowmen to do so.

"Um, hello," greeted Elsa awkwardly.

Marshmallow takes the crown off his head and gives it to Elsa.

"Uh, no thanks," said Elsa. "I already have a new crown."

Marshmallow just puts the crown on an ice pedestal, just in case. Elsa kindly orders Marshmallow to take a hibernation in front of the castle, needing some alone time. The Snowgies, however, wouldn't leave her alone. Elsa simply puts them to sleep herself. Elsa heads to the top floor and stops at the balcony. She stared at the sunrise on the horizon. She may be spending the first few hours of her birthday alone, but she feels relaxed. Even though she has already adjusted to having company around her, she still doesn't mind a little isolation, so long as she doesn't take it too far.

She was about to return inside, but when she looked up, she saw something. It wasn't the sunlight reflecting off the ice. It was something trapped within the ice, glowing. Using her powers, Elsa rips off a piece of the palace with the glowing piece inside. When she brought it closer, it was a small, sparkling stick. For some reason, it was giving her an uneasy feeling.

"What are you?" she wondered. "One thing's for sure. You're magical."

She melts the ice around it and the piece lands on the floor. When it did, it releases a ray of light, causing Elsa to shield her eyes and waking up Marshmallow. Elsa tries to put it back on ice, but the second her ice touched it, the piece vanishes, along with her. Marshmallow, down below, was baffled about what happened. The Snowgies, meanwhile, were still asleep.

* * *

 _19th Century_

Jack Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs were sailing a "commandeered" Navy vessel towards the Caribbean. Their quest to restore the Black Pearl back to its original state has been a struggle. A few months has passed since their journey to the Fountain of Youth and they haven't found a way to save the Pearl. The legendary boat remains shrunk and trapped in a bottle, along with the monkey. They left the ship in safe distance from shore and took a life boat to the island.

"Jack, why are we back in this forsaken island?" asked Gibbs. "I thought Ms. Swan... er, I mean, Mrs. Turner, burned all the food and rum."

"We're not here to restock, Mr. Gibbs," said Jack. "When I studied Barbossa's charts, I found something other than the Fountain of Youth. It may help us restore the Pearl."

"What be it, Captain?" asked Gibbs.

"Some kind of stick," answered Jack. "I know that sounds unimpressive, but it wouldn't be in the charts unless it was good for something."

"What makes you think this... stick... can restore the Pearl?" asked Gibbs.

"Like my dad said. Never sail towards your objective unless you know about it first," said Jack. "It was said that this stick had mystical properties. After a little research, I learned that it has been used to reverse damage on anything broken. However, it comes with a price. Anyone who touches it disappears."

"I assume you're risking my life to restore the Pearl," guessed Gibbs.

"That would be unkind of me," said Jack. "What's a captain without his first mate?"

"So, what do you propose?" asked Gibbs.

"We find it. Easy peasy," answered Jack.

"Still sounds risky," said Gibbs. "How can we take it when can't touch it?"

"We can ask Hector and his men," said Jack, looking through the telescope.

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

"Because he and his men have the prize," said Jack.

As soon as the boat docked on the Caribbean, Jack takes out his sword and charges, followed by an armed Gibbs. The shouting to action alerted Barbossa and his men. The pirates took out their guns and swords, but Hector signals them to hold their fire. Jack stopped charging when the men put down their guns.

"Greetings, Jack," greeted Hector.

"Always nice to see a familiar face, Hector," greeted Jack in a formal manner.

"I assume you're here for the artifact," guessed Hector.

"I was gonna ask how you got it?" asked Jack.

"One crew member sacrificed himself just to get it in the chest," answered Hector.

"By sacrifice, he means force," said one pirate.

"I respect you, Jack, but if you so much as take one step forward, things can get ugly," threatened Hector.

"I need that stick, mate," said Jack. "Say we could work out an accord?"

"The last time we made a deal, you betrayed me," said Hector.

"I guess things have to get ugly, then," said Jack.

Jack and Hector engage in a sword fight. Everyone else just stood by and watched. Gibbs, however, decided to use the fight to his advantage. He uses his gun to whack the two pirates guarding the chest that holds the stick. Jack and Hector were evenly matched, as always. Hector is skilled and quick, but Jack is smart, despite what three days in the Caribbean did to him. A sword budge further evens the odds. Jack pulls a dirty trick with a hook hidden under his sleeve, smacking Barbossa across the face. He kicks his former first mate in the chest, knocking him down, and holds him at sword point.

"Always anticipate every move, mate," said Jack. "Now, I'll be taking my prize and you get to live to fight another day. Savvy?"

Hector turns his head. Gibbs was running back to the life boat with the chest. None of his men were watching.

"You half-witted scallywags!" Barbossa insulted his men. "Get the chest!"

Barbossa's men chased Gibbs. Jack, meanwhile, recognizes the dropped sword of his fallen opponent. It was Blackbeard's "magical" sword. Jack picks it up, while still keeping his own sword pointing at Barbossa, and uses the mystical blade to send ropes to tie up Barbossa's men and the captain himself. Gibbs stops running.

Jack looks back at Hector and says, "You can keep the sword, mate." He tosses the sword back on the sand next to the tied-up pirate.

Jack takes the keys from a nearby pirate and walks towards Gibbs. He opens the chest and sees the glowing stick.

"Unimpressive, but the glowing surely makes me think of the stars," said Gibbs. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Only one way to find out," said Jack.

Jack slowly lowers the bottle towards the stick. Before the bottle can touch the stick, he stopped.

"Wait, wait," he said. "Might wanna move this near the water. We don't need the trouble of pushing it out of the sand and back into the water."

Jack and Gibbs lifted the chest near the water. Once again, Jack slowly lowers the bottle into the chest. Gibbs takes a few steps back, just in case. Jack begins to sweat with anticipation as the bottle nears the glowing stick. When the bottle finally touches the stick, it disappears, taking Jack and the Black Pearl with it. Gibbs and Barbossa were frozen, shocked at what they just saw.

"Jack?" called out Gibbs, but there was no answer.

* * *

 _D'Qar_

Twenty four hours have past since Rey left with Chewbacca and R2-D2 on the Millennium Falcon to find Luke Skywalker and bring him home. While the Resistance awaits their return, Leia is planning to relocate to a new base since the First Order knows where they are. The meeting was interrupted when Admiral Ackbar reports that the Falcon is returning.

Leia, BB-8, C-3PO, and Poe go outside to see the Falcon land. Rey comes out of the ship.

"Welcome back, Rey," greeted Poe, waving.

Rey, however, swats Poe's arm away as she shoves him and 3PO out of her way. Leia didn't need the Force to know that something is bothering the young scavenger. Chewie and R2 come out of the Falcon.

"Is there any reason young Rey just pushed me aside like some piece of junk?" asked 3PO.

R2 beeped. _"We don't know. She won't tell us what's her problem."_

"What did he say?" Leia asked 3PO.

"He said that they have no idea what troubles her," answered 3PO.

Leia turns back to the droid and the wookie. "Did you find Luke?"

Chewie nods yes.

Leia knows the only person she can ask about Luke is Rey. Even though the young woman seems troubled, she was desperate to know why Luke isn't back.

Rey wanders far from the base, still aggravated. Just when she thought she could have some peace, she sensed someone nearby. It was Leia.

"Rey, what happened?" she asked. "Where's Luke?"

"He's not coming home," said Rey.

"Why?" asked Leia.

"He still blames himself for what happened with your son," said Rey. "When I asked him to train me, he said no. He could sense it in me. The dark side of the Force. He didn't want to make the same mistake with me as he did with Kylo Ren. I spent an entire day trying to persuade him, but he still refuses." Rey takes out Luke's light saber. "He let me keep this, though. Said I need it more than he does."

Leia didn't know what to say. After thinking it through, she spoke. "Don't be angry at him, Rey. He's a complicated person, but I have hope he will return."

"Good luck with that," said Rey, anger still present in her tone.

"Rey, anger never solves anything," said Leia. "If you let anger dominate you..."

"I will succumb to dark side, I know," interrupted Rey. "Luke actually taught me a few things about the Force. In the form of lectures, anyway."

"Did he say anything else?" asked Leia.

"He asked me to protect you," said Rey.

"But what about Han? Didn't you tell him?" asked Leia.

"I did," said Rey. "That didn't help one bit. It only increased his guilt."

"Don't lose hope, Rey," said Leia. "Let the Force guide you."

Leia walks away back to base.

Rey was left staring at the clouds. She finally got to meet the Jedi master himself, only for him to turn her away because of self-pity. She was angry because he was afraid of the darkness within her. After what Kylo Ren did to his own father, she couldn't blame herself, but felt ashamed that she almost succumbed to darkness. Had the planet not collapsed, she would've done to Kylo what he did to Han Solo. She knew she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Rey sat down and did what Lea told her. She tries to feel the Force again. However, she sensed something. She walks towards a nearby boulder. Whatever she sensed was inside. She activates the light saber and slices the boulder in half. She closes her eyes and uses the Force to move both halves away from each other. What she found was a glowing, sparkling stick.

"How can you be any important?" she wondered.

The second she touches it, she disappears along with it.

 **What do you think? Do you want me to continue?**


	2. A Queen, A Pirate, A Jedi, and A Spider

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

Somewhere outside of reality, there lies a mystical realm. It was literally all white. From the buildings to the grass, the entire realm is as white as the clouds in the sky. Unfortunately, the sky was as blank as a white sheet. Besides the clear lifeless appearance, the realm was empty. There was no one inhabiting the land. That's all about to change when four individuals appeared out of nowhere like magic, but in different places.

One is a young woman wearing a dress that appears to made of ice. One is a man dressed like a pirate. One is a teenage girl equipped with a quarterstaff and something called a lightsaber. One is a teenage boy wearing red and blue tights with a spider logo on his chest.

They were all unconscious, but only for a short moment. When they picked themselves up, they were confused and curious about where they are. Everything was simply white. Suddenly, they each spotted a beacon of light. They followed it to the center of the realm, and that's where they crossed paths. By instinct, they reacted quickly, but not in a friendly way. Rey takes out her quarterstaff, Jack takes out his sword, Spider-Man aims his web-shooters at the others, and Elsa has a couple of ice bolts ready to fire.

After twenty seconds of staring at one another, Spider-Man broke the silence.

"Hi, everyone," he greeted.

"Is that an outfit or is that what you really look like?" asked Jack.

"It's a costume," said Spider-Man.

"Is that a spider on your chest?" asked Jack.

"It's not real. It's a symbol," said Spider-Man.

"And what's that stuff on your wrists?" asked Jack.

"If we need to fight, you'll see," said Peter.

"How do I know none of you are hostile?" questioned an alert Rey.

Elsa stands down and speaks. "How about we settle this matter through words. If any of us pose a threat, then we may resume with the violence, should it be necessary."

Rey and Jack withdraw their weapons, and Spider-Man puts his arms in the air.

"Now, let's being with introduction," said the Ice Queen. "Hello, my name is Elsa. And you are...?"

"The name is Captain Jack Sparrow, milady," introduced the pirate.

"I'm Rey," introduced the scavenger.

"Spider-Man," introduced the man in tights.

"I may not have a lot of experience, sir, but I think I can tell that's not your real name," said Elsa.

"I can't tell you," said Spider-Man. "I can't tell anyone. It's a secret."

"Okay, now that we've finished the first phase, let's move to the next one. Our story," said Elsa. "Mr. Sparrow, you may start."

Jack spoke. "As you can clearly see, I'm a pirate. I sail the seas in search for treasure. Well, not at the moment. To sail the sea, I need a ship, and my ship, at the moment, is, well..." Jack shows everyone the bottle.

"Your ship is in a bottle?" questioned Spider-Man.

"You never heard of magic, mate?" asked Jack.

"Magic is just science we don't understand," said Spider-Man.

"Well, believe what you believe in. The point is I need to restore my ship if I am to sail the seas as Captain Jack Sparrow," said Jack. He holds up a glowing stick and continues. "I thought this can help restore the Pearl, but instead, here I am."

"Wait," said Rey and Spider-Man simultaneously. "I've seen something like that."

Rey and Spider-Man take out their respective glowing sticks.

"Now we know why we're here," said Spider-Man.

"What about you, Spider-Man? What's your story?" asked Elsa.

Spider-Man started talking. "Well, I'm from New York. I fight criminals. That's all you need to know."

Elsa turns to Rey. "Rey?"

"Well, I'm from Jakku," started Rey.

"Pardon?" replied Elsa.

"It's a planet far away," said Rey. "Abandoned by my parents at a young age. Grew up alone and struggled to survive on my own. Then my life changed when I met a couple of interesting people. Well, a person and a droid..."

"What's a droid?" asked Jack.

"Let's just say this person and this droid took me on an adventure that changed me," said Rey. "I have a special gift that I have very little knowledge of."

"What gift?" asked Spider-Man.

"You don't know what Jakku is. You don't know what a droid is. I don't think you'll know what I'm talking about," said Rey.

"I'm sorry, Rey," said Elsa. "I know what it's like to miss your family."

"Don't worry. I'm handling it," said Rey. "What about you, Elsa? What's your story?"

"And what's with the blue energy balls coming out of your hands?" asked Spider-Man.

Elsa takes a deep breath and begins. "I'm the daughter of a king and queen..."

After hearing this, Spider-Man immediately bows down and said, "Your majesty."

"Can I continue?" asked Elsa.

"Sorry for interruption, your highness," apologized Peter.

Elsa continued. "I was born with a gift. The power to control ice and snow. I used these powers to play with my little sister, but I hurt her by accident because I couldn't control them. I grew up fearing what I can do. I hid away from the world, including my own sister. I had to be crowned queen on my 21st birthday because my parents died at sea when I was 18. Crazy stuff happened. I ran away from home, but in the end, I learned to control my powers. All I had to do was..." Elsa sings the last part. "... let it go."

"That sounds familiar," said Spider-Man.

"From my point of view, we're all dangerous, but none of us are hostile," said Rey.

"So, we're friends now and we know that these sticks are why we're here," said Spider-Man. "Now what?"

"I believe these sticks are fragments," said Elsa. "From what I can tell, we need to put them in the beacon."

Without any questions, the four individuals slowly walked closer to the light. They threw their sticks inside. They watched as the light magically binds the sticks into one.

"It looks like a... magic wand," said Spider-Man. "Am I in one of those hidden camera shows?"

"Mate, you're a strange fellow," said Jack to Spider-Man.

"Says the man who believes in magic," retorted Spider-Man in a funny tone.

The light disappears and the wand drops, but it stops falling and started floating. All of a sudden, the wand started emitting magic and the white realm began to change. The grass turned green, the sky turned blue, and a cottage was finally colored. The wand reveals a message via a bubble. The four individuals see an elderly man with a white beard wearing a blue pointy hat.

"Merlin the Wizard?" guessed Spider-Man.

"You know him?" asked Rey.

"No, but I know what he looks like," said Spider-Man. He looks back at the bubble, but then looks back at Rey. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Daisy Ridley?"

"Who's Daisy Ridley?" asked Rey, confused.

"Never mind," said Spider-Man, looking back at the bubble.

Merlin started speaking. _"If you're receiving this message, that means you have found my magic wand. All it needs now is to be recharged. The only place in existence that can restore the wand to its full capacity is the Infinity Pool."_ The bubble shows an image of another realm with a big pool. _"Unfortunately, there is only one way to get there. The Infinity Gate."_ The bubble shows the image of said gate. _"It needs seven gems to be activated. They're located in seven different worlds. The wand has enough magic to transport you to these specific destinations. Please. I need your help. I am trapped in some cursed realm of darkness and I need my wand to be free. Oh, I hope whoever found my wand are heroes."_ The message ends.

"I have absolutely no idea what any of this means," said Jack.

"Me neither, but I do know that we have to help him," said Elsa.

"Well, I see the Infinity Gate," said Spider-Man, pointing at said gate.

"Merlin said that the wand can take us to the places we need to go to find the gems," said Elsa.

Elsa picks up the wand and examines it.

"From what I've seen on TV, I think you're supposed to wave it," said Spider-Man.

"T-V?" questioned Jack, confused.

"I have got to stop talking 21st Century style," said Spider-Man to himself.

"Am I seriously agreeing to join this craziness?" questioned Rey.

"It's the right thing to do, Rey," said Elsa. "Merlin may be a stranger, but he's a stranger desperate for help. We have to do this."

"And who made you captain of this crew? Just because you're a queen?" questioned Jack.

"We're not competing for leadership, Jack," said Elsa. "I am simply telling everyone to listen to their hearts."

"Aren't you such a sweetheart," said Jack.

"Is that disrespect I hear, Mr. Sparrow?" questioned Elsa.

"I mean no offense, milady," said Jack.

"Magic. Gems. Different worlds. A Spider-Man? Why should I be here?" questioned Rey. "I should be back at D'Qar, keeping an eye on the Resistance, not attending some costume party."

"Hey, that's not very nice," said Spider-Man.

"I'm a pirate. I'm supposed to dress like this," said Jack to Rey.

"I made a promise to an old friend. Staying here means I'm breaking my promise," said Rey.

"So you're just gonna let an old man suffer just to do your business? That's dark," said Spider-Man.

"Don't make me hurt you," threatened Rey.

"What are you gonna do? Whack me with your stick?" mocked Spider-Man.

Rey takes out the lightsaber and activates it.

"Is that a lightsaber?" asked Spider-Man.

"You don't know about Jakku, but you know what a lightsaber is," said Rey.

"That's not really real, is it?" asked Spider-Man.

"How about I show you," said Rey.

All of sudden, Rey's hands are frozen in ice, keeping her from moving them.

"That's enough! Both of you!" yelled Elsa.

"I think I'm gonna stand there," said Jack, walking away.

Before Jack can get far, Elsa freezes his feet in place.

"Now, that's cold," quipped Jack.

Elsa turns her attention back to the two teenagers.

"Rey, I don't know what your promise is, but even if it is important, how can you think of something as leaving someone to suffer?" started Elsa. "And you, Spider-Man, your heart is in the right place, but I would prefer you keep your attitude in check. I may not be able to see who's behind the mask, but I can tell you're young."

"Uh, your majesty, if you don't unfreeze me now, I might loose a toe," called out Jack.

With a flick of her hand, Elsa frees Jack.

"I don't know what's happening right now, but I do know that when someone asks you for help, you have do the right thing," said Elsa.

"She's right," said Spider-Man. "Besides, I could use an adventure. This is a new suit. I need more tests."

Elsa looks at Jack.

"Well, if I say no, you're probably just gonna freeze me to death, so I guess I'm in," he said.

"The wand is magic. If we help Merlin, he may restore your ship," said Elsa.

"I'm liking this crew already," said Jack, smiling.

"We need a name," said Spider-Man. "How about... The Infinity Squad?"

Everyone just glares at Spider-Man.

"Or maybe not," said Spider-Man, giving up.

"All right. Everyone around me," ordered Elsa.

"Ahem," called out Rey, gesturing to her still-frozen hands.

"Sorry," apologized Elsa. She frees Rey.

Elsa waves the wand but there was no magic sparkles coming out of it. She taps it on her hand twice, then sparkles came out. She waves the wand until the sparkles formed a magical portal.

"Well, let's get this party started," said Spider-Man, jumping into the portal.

The rest followed him.

 **Where did they go? Wait for the next chapter to find out. In the meantime, tell me what you think.**


	3. Metroville

**If anyone's around, here's the new chapter. I hope you've read the last two chapters carefully. I don't want anyone to get lost in the story. Enjoy.**

Spider-Man come out of the portal and finds himself on the outskirts of a city. A few seconds later, the others came out of the portal. Jack ends up tumbling, Elsa gently lands on her feet, and Rey crashes into Spider-Man, literally.

"Hey, get off!" yelled Spider-Man.

Spider-Man pushes Rey off him.

"Aren't you such a gentleman?" said Rey sarcastically.

"Next time, watch where your landing," said Spider-Man.

"Next time, watch where you're standing!" retorted Rey.

"I'm surprised I didn't sense you coming," said Spider-Man.

"You don't have the Force. How can you possibly sense me crashing in?" replied Rey.

"Okay, I may not have the power to lift objects and sense light and dark in someone, but I know what I'm capable of," said Spider-Man.

"So you do know what the Force is?" questioned Rey.

"I do," said Spider-Man. "I watched all the movies."

"What are 'movies'?" asked a confused Rey.

"Never mind," said Spider-Man. "Point is I know about the Force. I may not know all about it, but I get the concept."

"Tell me something, anything," said Rey. "Please. I'm new to this. I need to know as much as I can."

"Well, first, tell me what you know so far," started Spider-Man.

Rey starts. "The Force is divided into two. The Light and the Dark. Those who stay in the light can use the Force for good. Those who succumb to the Dark Side become evil and ruthless. Other than that, I can use the Force to move objects and read minds."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to find out my secret identity," said Spider-Man.

"I'm trying, but it's not that simple," said Rey.

"Uh, fellas," interrupted Jack. "We might need to move."

"Why?" asked Spider-Man.

"Because the town looks and sounds like a battlefield," said Jack.

The four teammates looked at the nearby city. They can hear a bunch of noises, including screaming civilians.

"Lucky for you. Saving people is my specialty," said Spider-Man.

Spotting a helicopter passing by, Spider-Man fires a web at it and uses it as a ride to the city.

"That boy is strange, but quite sharp," said Jack.

Elsa looks at Rey. "Give him a chance. You two will eventually learn to get along."

"If he can teach me more about my gift, then I'll consider being nice," said Rey.

* * *

When the helicopter reached the city, Spider-Man lets go and lands on top of a building. Elsa uses her ice powers to boost herself, Jack, and Rey to the top. They stood next to him as they looked down on what's happening. They can see four individuals dressed in red and black tights. They can also see a man dressed in white and blue, shooting ice from his hands (which intrigues Elsa). They were fighting what appears to be a tank. It was no ordinary tank. It was firing energy blasts, leveling anything it hits.

"Two guesses on what powers that thing," started Spider-Man.

"One of the seven gems," said Rey.

"Maybe we can sit this one out. Let the costumed lads take care of it," suggested Jack. "When they destroy the weapon, we can take the gem."

Down below...

The tank continues firing. The Incredible family keeps on dodging, as well as trying to keep innocent people from getting harmed. Frozone was blasting ice, but the tank emits a energy shield that blocks his attacks. The tank fires at him. It missed by a few feet, but the blast blew him into a building. Mr. Incredible tries punching through the shield, but nothing happens. The turrets fire at him, but he hides behind a car. Elastic Girl tries using a street light to whack it, but the shield is still fully functional. The tank fires a blast. It misses Elastic Girl, but just like with Frozone, the blast explosion blew her back, knocking her unconscious. Dash has been running back and forth, repeatedly rapid-punching the shield while avoiding fire. However, the ones in the tank managed to strike a spot he was running towards, blowing him back. The tank was gonna fire at him. Violet gets in front of him and puts up a shield. The blast, however, was too powerful that it destroyed Violet's shield and sent the two kids flying.

"Bob, what are we gonna do?" asked Helen.

"Keep hitting it," answered Bob.

"Obviously, not even your super strength can break the shield," said Helen.

Back on the rooftop...

"I think they need help," said Spider-Man.

"That shield looks very strong," said Rey.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," replied Spider-Man sarcastically.

"If I wasn't too focused on the mission, I'd knock you off this building," muttered Rey.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" asked Jack. "Nothing can penetrate it. Not even that big pole."

"We need to use our heads," said Elsa. "From the looks of that weapon, I can tell that it's being controlled from the inside. We just need to find a way around the shield to get inside."

"Well, we can't go through it. Or attack it from above," said Rey.

"What about under?" suggested Jack.

"I'm not so sure about that," said Spider-Man. "What if the shield still protects what's beneath? Besides, how can we even attack from below. I'm 'Spider' Man, not Gopher Man."

"I have a plan," said Jack.

* * *

Metroville gets the help they need when the U.S. Military arrive. Frozone and the Incredible family get medical attention while the military take care of the tank. However, not even their own tanks can penetrate the shield. The streets continue to be demolished as the energy blasts of the tank keep on coming.

"You can't stop this, general," said Mr. Incredible to the general. "We've tried everything."

"Obviously, we can't just retreat and plan another attack," retorted the general. "People are in peril. We need to act now. If none of our weapons work, then we only have one option."

"Nuclear missiles," guessed Mr. Incredible.

"Do not fret," said the general. "We'll make sure the city is evacuated before we move to that option."

The chaos continues in the streets of Metroville, until everyone is caught off guard by an arrival of a mysterious stranger. A young woman in dress was casually walking along the road, leaving a trail of ice. She reaches the Incredible family and the general.

"Who are you?" asked Dash. "And are you making that ice?"

"Cool," quipped Frozone.

Elsa didn't answer. She just looked at the general.

"I'm going to go forward and I order you to tell your men to stand down," she said.

"Why should I take orders from you?" asked the general.

Elsa holds up her finger and creates a bit of ice and snow, sending a clear message to the general.

"Men, stand down!" yelled the general.

The men obeyed. Elsa takes a step forward. The men inside the tank started laughing, amused at the fact that a woman is challenging them.

"Boys, why don't you come out and we can settle this over a cup tea?" suggested Elsa.

The men inside respond by aiming the cannon at her. They fire and made a direct hit. However, when the smoke cleared, they can see an ice wall protecting Elsa. This surprised the superheroes and the military watching.

"The tank broke Frozone's ice. Why didn't it break hers?" wondered Violet.

Meanwhile, below the city, in the sewers, Spider-Man and Jack Sparrow are trudging through the slimy waters as they look for the manhole directly below the tank.

"This is your plan?" questioned Spider-Man.

Jack responds. "Oh, come on, mate. Don't tell me you haven't gotten your hands dirty?"

"If by literally, then no," answered Spider-Man. "Are you sure it's smart to leave Elsa in the line of fire? You don't even know what she's capable of."

"From what I can tell, her moral compass always points north," said Jack. "I'm counting on it."

Jack stops, so did Spider-Man.

"Well, here we are. We're right below the beast itself," said Jack. "You ready, mate?"

Jack was gonna start climbing the ladder, but Spider-Man stopped him.

"Let me handle this," he said.

Peter creates a slingshot out of web. He was preparing to sling himself out of the manhole and into the tank.

"Wish me luck," said Spider-Man.

"Good luck, mate," replied Jack.

Spider-Man slingshots himself up through the manhole and punches his away directly inside the tank.

"Who are you?" asked a soldier.

"Spider-Man," answered the wall-crawler.

There were a half-dozen soldiers in the tank, all armed. Peter uses his webbing to steal one's gun and uses it to whack two others unconscious. His Spider Sense alerted him of incoming bullets. He flips and spins in the air as he dodges. He turns to the man who shot him and takes him out by webbing him and slamming him towards a wall. The remaining three soldiers attacked him simultaneously with knives, but he was too quick to get hit. He leaps in the air and gives two soldiers a split kick to the face. The last soldier was about to stab him, but Spider-Man turns around in time to grab his hand. He uses the soldier's own hand to punch him, then he kicks towards a wall and webs him up.

The only one left in the tank is the general.

"So you decide to just terrorize an entire city for breakfast?" joked Spider-Man. "Your mom will be disappointed. In fact, why don't we call her right now?"

"You are an annoying pest," insulted the general, in a foreign accent.

"Russian," guessed Spider-Man.

"I'm afraid you won't find me easy to handle," said the leader, cracking his knuckles. "I trained in hand-to-hand combat since I was a boy."

"I don't need to fight you," said Spider-Man. "I just need you to tell me where's the off switch on this thing. Or better yet, the stone."

"What stone?" asked the general, acting innocent.

"Well, if you're not gonna talk, then I'll just find it myself," said Spider-Man.

Peter engages the general in combat. Surprisingly, he seems spry for someone over 50. The fist fight ends with Spider-Man dodging the general's punch, making him punch the controls. Peter webs up him up and then clocks him in the face. Peter finds the power source container, but couldn't open it, even with his strength.

"It's pure titanium," said the general. "It's voice-activated, but I'm not talking."

"Good thing Captain Not-Hook has a backup plan," said Spider-Man.

Peter has the tank aiming at the sky and fires. Rey was hiding in an alley behind the tank and sees it. It was the signal. Rey takes a few deep breaths as she tries to feel the Force. Her hand aims at the tank as she tries to focus. Just as she intended, she begins lifting the tank in the air. Spider-Man and the general can feel the tank moving from the inside. Rey lifts it a hundred feet in the air, flips it up-side down, then releases her grip on it.

As the tank falls, Spider-Man slings his way out of the way before the tank crashes, creating an explosion. Peter escaped the tank, but he didn't escape the blast. As he escaped, he was blown back fifty feet away and crashed into a car. Thanks to his superhuman durability, he is healing fast from the pain. Until he is completely healed, he's just grunting in pain.

Rey shows up and helps him stand up.

"You couldn't have waited until I got out of the tank?" complained Spider-Man.

"It was a test," said Rey.

"I could've been killed," said Spider-Man.

"Really? Because that crash could've killed an ordinary man," said Rey. "You're not ordinary."

"What is your problem with me?" asked Spider-Man. "I offered to teach you about the Force, and yet, you risked killing me."

"Sparrow was relying on our skills to make this plan work, even if he doesn't know what we're truly capable of," reminded Rey.

"We're not finished with this," said Spider-Man.

As the military started clearing up the debris, Elsa found the containment unit. Whatever was inside, its glow can be seen from the outside. Elsa freezes the container entirely, shattering it to pieces, releasing a red gem. Frozone and the Incredible family approach her.

"What is that?" asked Dash.

"That is our business," said Elsa, being secretive.

Jack comes out of the manhole as Spider-Man and Rey reunited with Elsa.

"Who are you people?" asked Elastic Girl.

"Just three lost children and a grown man on a mission," answered Elsa.

"Well, cross Stone #1 off the list," quipped Spider-Man, clutching his hurt shoulder.

The general approaches the quartet.

"The country owes you a big thank you," he said. "How can we repay you?"

"No rewards are necessary," said Elsa.

"Actually, I have something I'd like to ask for," said Jack.

"Name it," said the general.

 **That's just about it in the world of The Incredibles. There may not be much, but I wasn't planning on stretching this too much. One big plot in this story is how the quartet function as a team. I still hope you like it. Let me know.**


	4. Back to Merlin's Realm

**Chapter 4.**

Using the magic wand, Elsa, Jack, Rey, and Spider-Man returned to Merlin's Realm with the first stone. Jack was holding two bottles of rum, which is what he asked for as a reward for helping save Metroville. While Elsa places the gem on the Infinity Gate, Jack started drinking.

"Rum? Seriously?" questioned Spider-Man.

"You haven't had one, mate?" asked Jack.

"I'm too young for that stuff," said Spider-Man.

Jack tosses one bottle to Spider-Man, who catches it.

"Don't knock 'til you try," said Jack.

"I seriously wonder how Johnny Depp is still sane after drinking all this," muttered Spider-Man to himself.

"Who's Johnny Depp?" asked Jack.

"Someone from my world who looks like you," answered Spider-Man.

"I'm guessing this Daisy Ridley you mentioned looks like me," guessed Rey.

"You guys don't have to know," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man gives Rey the bottle, not wanting to take a sip.

After placing the gem on the Infinity Gate, Elsa takes a moment to admire the realm belonging to the wizard she intends to save. The environment was beautiful. The flowers come in many colors and the birds are happily soaring the skies. This was a weird sighting for her because she has spent most of her life living in the cold.

"Hello, dear queen?" called out Jack. "Shouldn't we be getting more of these gems?"

"Jack, I think we need some rest," said Elsa.

"All I did was plan," said Jack.

"Actually, I can use some rest," said Spider-Man. "I fought six well-trained thugs and a terrorist leader."

"And I also need the rest," said Rey. "Using the Force to extremes takes a toll on a beginner."

"Fine then," said Jack. "Anyone wanna join me for a drink?"

"Rey has the second bottle," pointed out Spider-Man.

Rey looks at Elsa.

"Go on. If we're going to cooperate, we need to get along," said Elsa.

Rey joins Jack as they enter Merlin's cottage. Spider-Man, meanwhile, uses his webbing to create a hammock, using a couple of trees close to each other as supports. He lies down and stares at the clouds. Elsa found a wide-open area. Using her ice powers, she creates a cottage of her own. Peter watched as Elsa used her powers. He was wowed. He was beginning to regret not watching "Frozen" three years ago. He was thinking about buying the DVD when he gets home.

When Elsa was finished, she enters the cottage.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Merlin's cottage, Jack and Rey were sitting on the dining table. Rey found some bread. Jack was still drinking and staring at his bottled ship.

"I'm sure the wizard can help, Jack," said Rey.

"The Pearl is more than just a ship. It's all I have left," said Jack. "Well, that and Mr. Gibbs, my first mate."

Rey takes another look at the bottle.

"Try it, dear," said Jack.

Rey opens the bottle and drinks through it. She stopped after a second and had a disgusted look on her face.

"How can you drink this stuff?" questioned Rey.

"That's everyone's first reaction to this stuff," said Jack. "You'll get used to it."

Rey takes another drink from the bottle.

"So, what did you actually do to the weapon?" asked Jack, curious. "I was still in the muddy hole so I couldn't see it."

"Lifted it in the air, flipped it over, then crashed it," answered Rey.

"Hope I can see your trick next time," said Jack.

"It's not that simple, Jack," said Rey. "This gift. It takes years to master. I just discovered it a few days ago."

"Well, our arachnid friend did offer to teach you," reminded Jack.

"I still have my doubts about him," said Rey.

"Alright, let's go back to the origin of this grudge," said Jack. "You didn't want to help the old man. He wanted to. He criticized you for being heartless. You criticized him for being, well, critical."

"What are you saying?" asked Rey.

"Simple. You two should just talk," answered Jack. "Talk about your feelings. Let it all out. I've heard it works."

"You don't have a lot of friends, don't you, Mr. Sparrow?" guessed Rey.

"True," replied Jack. "The closest friends I've ever had include a lovesick young man, a feisty woman, and, of course, my first mate. Almost everyone in my entire world hates me, but that's the life of a pirate."

"You don't seem troubled by it," noticed Rey.

"All I want is my ship back," said Jack.

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to make friends along the way," said Rey. "Elsa wants all of us to bond. That way, not only can we learn to work together, but we can learn to accept each other as friends."

"Seeing as I'm a grown man surrounded by a bunch of kids, that may not be simple," said Jack. "But if I can get the Pearl back after all this, it might be worth it." He holds his bottle and says, "To the Pearl."

Rey holds up her bottle and says, "To new friends."

After clinking their bottles together, they continued drinking.

* * *

In Elsa's ice cottage, she was fixing the interior decorations while humming "Let It Go". She just finished with the living room and the bedroom. She returns outside to pick some apples. What she found was Spider-Man hanging up-side down from a tree.

"Hello, Spider-Man," greeted Elsa.

"Uh, yeah, hi," greeted Spider-Man. "Hey, what you did with the ice, that was amazing."

"My sister said the same thing," said Elsa.

"Don't you miss her?" asked Spider-Man.

Elsa looks at Spider-Man.

"I d-didn't mean to ask, but I, well, I... I..." stuttered Spider-Man.

"It's okay, Spider-Man," said Elsa. "Yes, I miss her, but I don't have to worry because she safe back at home setting up my birthday party."

"It's your birthday?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yes," answered Elsa.

"Doesn't this bother you?" questioned Spider-Man. "You're spending your big day by saving a man you don't even know..."

"I know that, Spider-Man," said Elsa. "But what choice do I have? The wand can only take us to where the seven gems are. We can't go home until we save Merlin. I may not get to blow the candles off my cake, but saving someone in need is more important."

"For someone who just entered her 20s, you sound like a mother," said Spider-Man.

"My sister's boyfriend also said something like that," said Elsa.

"His name's... Kristoff... right?" asked Spider-Man.

Elsa replies by asking, "How do you know?"

"You wouldn't understand what I'm talking about," said Spider-Man.

"Why don't you take off the mask?" asked Elsa. "You're among friends. We don't even live in the same world, so it's okay to show us who you really are. After this, we might never see each other again."

"Give it time. Maybe I'll show you," said Spider-Man.

"So, how are things with Rey?" asked Elsa.

"Why do you need to know?" asked Spider-Man.

"You two have been at each other's throats since you first met," said Elsa. "If you two can't get along, then how can we function properly out there?"

Spider-Man comes from the tree. "She's just so hot-headed. She almost killed me. You saw me barely getting out of that tank before it crashed."

"But you got out and you're alive," said Elsa. "The past is in the past."

"Isn't that a line from your song, 'Let It Go'?" asked Spider-Man.

Elsa was confused with Spider-Man's behavior. "You said that there are people in your world who look like Rey and Jack. You know about my song. Why?"

"I already said it. You wouldn't understand," said Spider-Man.

"Just try me," dared Elsa.

After hesitating, Spider-Man confesses. "Okay, in my world, you three are fictional characters in stories. Stories told to children. I know Rey is a warrior with a special gift. I know some of the adventures Jack Sparrow went on as a pirate. I haven't read your story, but I know you're a queen with powers of ice. Also, your song, 'Let It Go,' is pretty popular. The reason I mentioned people who look like the others is because, well... have you ever heard of role-playing?"

"So, meeting us must feel weird?" asked Elsa.

"Definitely," answered Spider-Man. "It's like you jumped out of a story book."

"Well, get used to it. You're stuck with us, after all," said Elsa, continuing to pick apple from the tree. "Is there anyone from your world who looks like me?"

"Well, her name's Georgina Haig," said Spider-Man. "Except you look slightly younger than her."

Elsa just laughed a little in response.

* * *

One hour later, Jack and Rey exited Merlin's cottage. Jack was feeling like his usual self, despite finishing an entire bottle of rum. Rey, however, was feeling woozy. She was wandering aimlessly, until she literally ran into Spider-Man.

"Um, sorry for standing in your way," apologized Spider-Man.

"Oh, don't apologize, your big red insect," said Rey in a delirious tone, petting Spider-Man like a dog before hugging him.

"How much rum did you drink?" asked Spider-Man.

"An entire bottle," answered Jack. "Don't worry. It'll wear off."

"Um, Rey, can you please let go?" pleaded Spider-Man. "You're crushing my rib cage."

Rey lets go of Spider-Man and punches him in the shoulder. "Don't be such a baby, you bug-eyed wimp. Why can't you just enjoy life? Look at the sun. Look at the flowers. It's all..."

Rey faints. Spider-Man catches her.

"Okay, she needs a nap," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man carries Rey to his web hammock.

"Sweet dreams, young Padawan," he said.

The web slinger rejoins the others.

"So, after the young lady wakes up, are we ready to go?" asked Jack.

"Yes," answered Elsa. She looks at Spider-Man and says, "I'm warning you, young man. If you and Rey fight in the middle of the battlefield, I'm putting you two on ice, and I'm not speaking metaphorically."

"I thought queens are supposed to be elegant and compassionate," said Spider-Man. "You're, well..."

"Cold and calculating?" guessed Elsa.

"No, no," said Spider-Man, holding his hands up. "You're just a teeny bit..." He paused, trying to find a word that doesn't sound too offensive. "... aggressive."

"I'm not your typical type of queen, Spider-Man," said Elsa. "Not only because I have magic, but also because I know how to give a cold shoulder." To demonstrate her point, Elsa puts her hand on Spider-Man's shoulder and freezes it a little.

As the queen walks away, Spider-Man clutches his thawing shoulder.

"You okay, mate?" asked Jack.

"Does a frost 'bite'?" joked Spider-Man.

Jack was confused.

"I'm fine," said Spider-Man. "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

 **The next adventure comes in the next chapter. This chapter serves as another part of how the quartet interact with each other. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Hero's Duty

**New chapter. Finished. It's "Wreck-It-Ralph" time!**

Rey finally wakes up, but instead of seeing blue skies and colorful flowers, she sees a blurry vision of someone in a red mask. Her instincts made her punch this someone in the face. What she heard was a familiar voice.

"Ow!"

Rey closes her eyes and shakes her head. When she opened her eyes again, her vision cleared. She can see Spider-Man clutching his nose, hurt. She can also see that she was in a field in the night next to some tall building. A big man with big hands, along with some random entities, are destroying the building, but a guy with a golden hammer and an anthropomorphic orange object were repairing the damage.

"Where are we?" asked Rey.

"Strange World #2," replied Spider-Man in a joking manner. "Also... Ow...!"

"Sorry," apologized Rey. "My head just feels a little funny."

"Next time, just have a glass of water," said Spider-Man.

Peter helps Rey stand up. The quartet turn to the direction of a giant glass where a human was on the other side, playing with levers and buttons on a console.

"'Wreck-It-Ralph,'" guessed Spider-Man.

"And what would that be?" asked Jack.

"I don't have time to explain," said Spider-Man. "Just stay out of sight. We have to get to the train."

Spider-Man leads his team behind the hotel, trying to keep themselves hidden from the gamer and the characters in the game. After almost getting spotted, they were out of the gamer's sight and made it to the train. They hopped on and ride away.

"Do you even know where this is going?" asked Jack.

"Yup," answered Spider-Man.

"Mate, you're from another world. How could you possibly know how to other worlds function?" wondered Jack.

"You're from the 18th Century. Whatever I say, you're just gonna fall asleep listening," said Spider-Man.

"Be glad the universe chose him," said Elsa. "If he has knowledge of the other worlds, he can help us in a big way."

"Just want to do the right thing," said Spider-Man.

"I still have my issues," said Rey.

"If you want, you can stay in this train while we get the gem," suggested Spider-Man.

"Why bring me here then?" questioned Rey. "You couldn't have waited until I woke up?"

"It's Elsa's birthday," said Spider-Man. "As important as saving Merlin is, I want Elsa to be home for her party."

"Well, happy birthday, your majesty," greeted Jack.

"Thanks, Mr. Sparrow," replied Elsa.

"So, Spider-Man, where exactly is this contraption taking us?" asked Rey.

"Game Central Station," answered Spider-Man. "Don't ask."

"Until we get there, do you have anything you want to teach me?" asked Rey.

"Well, let's recap for a minute," started Spider-Man. "You've learned to feel it, right?"

"Yes," answered Rey. "Sure helps me use a lightsaber."

"You may have learned how to feel it and use it to lift objects in the sky, but there's more to it than that," said Spider-Man. "You gotta keep you emotions in check. Keep your mind focused on what's important."

"I was when we were fighting that weapon," said Rey.

"You were focused on doing it right, not what you have to do," said Spier-Man. "There is no 'doing it right' in the Force. Sure, you want to be at your best when kicking bad-guy butt, but you have to use the Force as an ally, not as a weapon. Use it to your advantage, but never take advantage of it."

"I'm pretty sure it's a lot more complicated than it sounds," said Rey.

"It's the Force. Everything about it is complicated," said Spider-Man. "Why are you even asking me to teach you? What about Luke Skywalker?"

Rey looks away, not speaking.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it," said Spider-Man.

"Really, mate? Stating the obvious?" questioned Jack.

"I'm just gonna shut up," said Spider-Man, keeping his eyes away from Rey and on the path ahead.

* * *

The quartet arrived at Game Central Station. For those who aren't Spider-Man, everything around them seemed strange. From humans in silly costumes to random creatures, the pirate, the scavenger, and the queen were bobbled.

"This is gonna one hard day to forget," said Jack.

"Indeed," replied Rey. "A lot tunnels. How are we gonna know where the gem is? We can't stay here all day."

"Elsa, any ideas?" asked Spider-Man.

Elsa takes out the magic wand. She taps it on her hand repeatedly, until the tip started to glow. Guessing what it means, Elsa points the wand in several directions. She notices that the glow shrinks and expands time to time. She thinks that the glow will get bigger if they're closer to the gem. She stops at where the glow shines brightest.

"There," she pointed.

The tunnel she pointed to was labeled, "Hero's Duty."

"Seriously?" complained Spider-Man.

"Why? Is it dangerous?" asked Elsa.

"Absolutely," answered Spider-Man. "'Hero's Duty' is a battlefield filled with Cy-Bugs. To put it in a way you might understand, Cy-Bugs are giant, metal bugs that eat and kill anything they see. Not only that. They multiply, as in grow in numbers. They're dangerous."

"Well, we want the gem, so we have to press forward," said Rey, walking forward with Elsa and Jack.

"Without a plan?" asked Spider-Man.

Rey turns around. "Are these creatures intelligent?"

"No," answered Spider-Man.

"Then we go," said Rey, continuing.

"Sooner or later, that girl and I are really gonna have a serious talk," monologued Spider-Man as he followed his new friends.

* * *

Sergeant Calhoun and her fellow soldiers are fighting Cy-Bugs, all the while the sergeant is guiding the first-person shooter. The quartet arrive to see the onslaught. Men are betting eaten and giant robotic bugs are getting destroyed left and right.

Jack talks to Spider-Man. "Okay, mate. You know this world. How do we get past this war?"

"We have to get to the top of that building," said Spider-Man, pointing at the tower.

"And you think the gem's there?" asked Rey.

"Nothing ever comes easy," said Spider-Man. "We have to get through without being seen."

"Why not?" asked Jack. "If those men there are fighting these bugs, then they can be useful allies."

"I mean we can't be seen by that robot," said Spider-Man, pointing at the first-person shooter robot.

"Why?" asked Elsa.

"A little complicated to explain to you," said Spider-Man. "Just stay out of sight."

"Hate to point out to obvious like you do, but we stick out like a jester in a filth-ridden cesspool," said Jack. "How are we gonna get by unseen?"

"We blend in," answered Spider-Man.

The web crawler and his friends found battle suits, but they were too bulk for them. In just five minutes, Spider-Man re-engineers four suits that he and his companions can use for battle. The others were definitely amazed by how quick he was.

After suiting up, they joined in the battle, while trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible. However, despite Spider-Man's modifications, they couldn't control the suits, missing bug after bug with each shot.

"This is not your best idea, mate," said Jack.

"The plan was to blend in, not master sharpshooting," said Spider-Man.

"We have to get to the building alive!" yelled Rey.

"I'm sorry, Spider-Man, but I think it's time to break some rules," said Elsa.

Elsa, Jack, and Rey come out of their suits. Elsa begins freezing the Cy-Bugs and shattering them to pieces. Jack takes out his sword and started slashing. Rey activates her lightsaber and started decapitating the bugs.

"Guys!" yelled Spider-Man. "Well, when you want something done right, do it yourself." Suddenly, his Spider Sense kicked in. By the time he turned around, a Cy-Bug already pinned him down, tearing the suit apart, leaving him exposed. "Somebody help!" he screamed.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," replied Rey, surrounded by half a dozen Cy-Bugs.

"Who are you people?!" yelled Calhoun, noticing the four.

"We're friendlies," said Jack.

"Seeing as you're fighting the Cy-Bugs, I have to believe you," said the sergeant. "Which game are you from?"

"We're not from any game," replied Spider-Man, still pinned down. "We just need to get to the top of the tower."

"Trying to secure a medal?" questioned Calhoun while shooting.

"No. We're here for something else," said Elsa. "You don't know us. We don't know you. But we need to get up there."

"Fine," said Calhoun. "Show me what you got."

Elsa freezes two bugs simultaneously. She slams towards each other, shattering them both into pieces. Jack dodges a bug's bite and hops on it, then slashes it repeatedly until it blew up. Rey tries to use the Force to push a bug back. When it failed and the bug continued charging against her, she simply uses her lightsaber and strikes it in the eyes, rendering it blind. She finishes the bug by slicing off its head.

Spider-Man was still being chased by the same bug that pinned him earlier. He was swinging around the building, but when he turned around, he failed to noticed the bug in front of him, causing him to slam into it and crash to the ground.

"Ow!" he grunted.

The Cy-Bug was about to eat him, until its head was frozen. It was Elsa.

"Thanks, your highness," said Spider-Man.

"You can repay me by standing up," said Elsa, offering her hand.

After getting up, Spider-Man assists Elsa in the battle.

"I assume the one in tights is a rookie," guessed Calhoun.

"Well, he's young," said Jack.

Calhoun returns to the first-person shooter robot, but not before telling Jack, "Stay out of sight."

"Already warned," said Jack.

Elsa was surrounded by Cy-Bugs, so she seals herself in an ice dome. The Cy-Bugs repeatedly strike it, cracking it.

"Somebody help!" she begged.

"We need a beacon," said Spider-Man.

"It's on the top of the tower," said Calhoun. "But you can't activate it. The player has to."

"We have to save Elsa," said Rey.

The Cy-Bugs were halfway in cracking Elsa's dome.

"Elsa! Can't you create a snowstorm or something?" asked Spider-Man. "If you freeze their circuits, they'll break down."

Elsa kneels down and concentrates. Just as the Cy-Bugs were about to break her dome completely, Elsa stands up and unleashes her ice into the sky, forming a vicious snowstorm. The freezing temperature causes the Cy-Bugs to break down due to frozen circuitry.

"Nice one, your highness," complimented Calhoun.

"Why did you call me that?" asked Elsa.

"The crown," answered Calhoun.

Spider-Man continues escaping Cy-Bugs and rescuing some soldiers before they get eaten. However, he was once again outnumbered. He tried webbing them up, but they just ate it. Due to their ability to mimic through consumption, they gained the ability to shoot webs. They webbed Spider-Man down. Using his superhuman strength, Spider-Man breaks free.

Rey was struggling against the Cy-Bugs. She manages to stop one in the mid-air, but she couldn't control the Force entirely. She just throws it aside. However, she unknowingly hits Spider-Man.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing that thing!" he yelled.

"Pardon me if I haven't mastered the Force!" retorted Rey.

"Focus, both of you!" yelled Elsa.

Rey and Peter returned to the battle, while trying to stay out of the first-person shooter's sight. Spider-Man continues fighting the bugs that mimic his abilities. He was dodging their web shots, until one hit Rey and glued her to the ground.

"Hey!" she yelled at Spider-Man.

"It wasn't me. It was them," said Spider-Man, pointing at the Cy-Bugs. "They mimic the material of what they eat. In this case, my webbing."

Spider-Man frees Rey, just in time for Rey to use the Force to push back the Cy-Bug that was about to attack Spider-Man from behind.

"We got this! Go!" yelled Calhoun.

Elsa, Jack, Rey, and Spider-Man head to the building. They reached the top and search for the gem.

"Found it!" called out Jack, holding a green gem in his hand.

"Let's get out of here," said Elsa.

Rey and Spider-Man glare at each other as Elsa poofed them away.

 **Okay, so this was more "Hero's Duty" than "Wreck-It-Ralph," but again, this is about the quartet getting along and cooperating. I still hope you like this. Let me know.**


	6. Why Do You Hate Me?

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

As soon as Elsa, Jack, Rey, and Spider-Man returned to Merlin's realm, the scavenger and the web slinger started exchanging glares and harsh words.

"You threw a bug at me!" yelled Spider-Man.

"You almost got me killed!" yelled Rey.

"What was I supposed to do? Get webbed myself?" retorted Spider-Man.

"How about stepping up like a true warrior?" suggested Rey.

"Hey, I've only been at this 'kicking bad-guy butt' business for barely a year," said Spider-Man in his defense.

"I've been watching over myself since I was just a little girl," replied Rey. "Right now, I'm beginning to question who should be the teacher here."

"If you don't want me to teach you about the Force, then fine!" retorted Spider-Man.

"Well, you're a lousy teacher anyway!" replied Rey.

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met," said Spider-Man.

"That's it!" yelled Rey. "Do you went to settle this here and now?"

"Oh, oh... you want a fight? Bring it!" replied Spider-Man.

Rey lunges herself at Spider-Man, but he gets out of the way by flipping in the air. While in the air, he webs both her legs and flips her over, causing her to land flat on her back. Rey gets up and takes out her quarterstaff. She tries to whack Spider-Man with it, but he just kept on dodging ever blow. The swings kept on coming, until Rey catches Spider-Man off guard and trips him with a kick. He uses his hands to spring himself back up, only to get a quarterstaff to the face.

"You're fast. I'll give you that," said Rey. "But you're clearly not a master of minding your surroundings."

Spider-Man gets up and straightens his face. He webs Rey's quarterstaff and tries to pull it away from her hands, but her grip on it was strong. Using her brains, Rey uses her staff to win the tug of war. She begins to intentionally wrapping the web around her staff, then pulls hard, sending Spider-Man towards her. The young man receives a punch to the face, getting knocked to the ground.

"Good move," he quipped.

"Ready to give up?" asked Rey.

"No way," replied Spider-Man, standing up.

The two get into a fist fight that neither one seems to be winning. Spider-Man was fast, but Rey was quick-witted. The two end up simultaneously kicking each other to the ground. They get up and charge at each other, only to be stopped by an ice wall in between them.

"That's enough!" yelled Elsa.

Rey takes out her lightsaber and slices a hole through the ice wall. Elsa runs in between the two teenagers before they can continue the fight.

"This is meaningless," said Elsa.

"Really?" interrupted Jack. "I thought it was fun. Those two definitely have warrior spirit within them. Why stop them from fighting?"

"Because we're allies," said Elsa. "We don't fight. When we do, we don't settle our disputes with fists. We use words."

"I'm pretty sure the two lads are just gonna yell at each other," said Jack.

"Mr. Sparrow, you may be twice my age, but your behavior is equal to that of a child," said Elsa, trying not to sound too offensive. "I suggest you let me handle this argument."

"As you wish," replied Jack, bowing. "But if you don't mind, I'll stand by in case there's another fight coming."

Elsa sighs. She looks back at the two teenagers. She tells them, "You two got in each other's way in the middle of a battle. Accidents happen. That doesn't mean you have to take it out on each other in a duel to the death."

"Actually, this was just a duel to, well, 'til someone surrenders," said Spider-Man.

"It doesn't matter," interrupted Elsa. "I suppose there's only one way to do this."

Elsa chains Rey and Spider-Man together with hand cuffs made of ice. They both tried to break it with their hands, but it wasn't working. Rey tried to use her lightsaber, but the cuffs stayed stable.

"I cut through your wall. Why can't I cut the cuffs?" Rey asked Elsa.

"I placed a spell on the ice," said Elsa. "It can only be destroyed by the one who cast it. Me."

"What is this for?" asked Spider-Man.

"You two are going to get along and if I have to force you, then so be it," said Elsa. "You are going to be literally side-by-side now and during our next mission. Try not to kill each other."

"She's the one with the lightsaber," said Spider-Man, pointing at Rey. "I only have webs."

"Mr. Sparrow and I are going to have a little discussion about attitude. You two play nice," said Elsa before walking away with Jack.

* * *

Elsa and Jack enter Merlin's cottage and sit down in the living room.

"Alright, Mr. Sparrow, lets begin," said Elsa.

"If you have an issue with my behavior, I can't promise you I can keep it under control," said Jack. "I just act how I always act, luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"How much rum do you drink every day?" asked Elsa.

"It depends. Some days, there's none. Some days, there's a bottle or two," said Jack.

"Jack, are you sure you've always been like this?" questioned Elsa.

Jack didn't answer.

"Judging from the look in your eyes, I'm guessing what I'm thinking is correct," said Elsa. "You were a different person before."

"Not that different, luv," said Jack.

"Jack, talk to me," said Elsa. "We're friends. We can tell each other everything."

Jack started to speak. "Fifteen years ago, when I sailed the seas as Captain of the Black Pearl, my first made, Barbossa, betrayed me and left to die on an island. I spent three days drinking rum and when I got back, I guess I have changed a bit."

"Mr. Sparrow, you're cunning, slightly immature, and you like to be the center of attention," said Elsa. "What were you before?"

"Same, except I wasn't as crazy as I am now," admitted Jack. "I'm a pirate, luv. It's my nature to be an unpredictable man."

"I guess I can do nothing to solve this," said Elsa. "Three days doesn't seem like a long time, but with all that rum, I can see why."

"As a wise old man would say, 'Be yourself,'" said Jack.

"I'm just concerned with how you behave," said Elsa.

"Did I forget to mention that I was trapped in Hell for a year all by myself?" added Jack. "Now that would drive a man mad."

"Yet, you don't mind?" guessed Elsa.

"If I wasn't mad, I wouldn't still be alive now," said Jack. "But I'll always be the great Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I assume you are full of yourself at times," said Elsa.

"Pirates everywhere are," said Jack. "You can as many bottles of rum for them, but treasure and being the center of attention will always be their desire."

Elsa stands up and looks outside the window to see how Rey and Spider-Man are doing.

* * *

Spider-Man was sitting up in a tree with Rey, since they were still handcuffed together. The two haven't spoken or looked at each other for the first ten minutes they've been cuffed to each other. Spider-Man was passing the time by humming some of his favorite tunes, while Rey just trains herself in using the Force by pulling flowers off the grass.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on such beautiful flowers," joked Spider-Man.

"Leave it to you to break the silence," remarked Rey with contempt.

"A lot of bad guys back home say I talk too much," said Spider-Man. "And one superhero. He wasn't a fan of me when we first met."

"Maybe that'll teach you to keep your mouth shut," replied Rey.

Spider-Man didn't say a word. He didn't even hum a tune as he tried to avoid eye contact with the young Jedi. He begins thinking back to everything Elsa said whenever they fight. As much as he wanted to stop fighting with Rey, he didn't want to be stuck with her for an entire day, so he decided it's time to just rip the bandage out and be nice to her.

"Why do you hate me?" asked Spider-Man.

"I never said I hate you," said Rey.

"Really, cause you sure sound like you do," said Spider-Man. "I agreed to teach you to use the Force, yet you ignore my lessons and blame your failure on me."

"I just don't know how to put your words into action," said Rey. "I try to do it. I fail. When I fail, I can't help but feel..."

"Angry," said Spider-Man, knowing what Rey was going to say. "Well, don't be angry."

"I know. It leads to the darkness," said Rey. "I have been told twice already."

"I think the problem is you're not mad at me at all. You're mad at someone else," said Spider-Man.

"You're childish, reckless, and you talk too much," said Rey. "I think I am mad at you."

"Even if you are, I'm only a small reason of your anger," said Spider-Man. "What happened with Luke Skywalker?"

Rey didn't want to answer, but when she looked at Spider-Man, she can tell that he's not talking no for an answer. She started to talk. "I asked him to teach me and he turned me down. He was afraid I will succumb to darkness like his former pupil."

"Kylo Ren," guessed Spider-Man.

Rey continued. "I was mad. I wanted to learn from him so bad, but I just lost it when he said no over and over again."

"That's no reason for you to go the dark side," said Spider-Man.

"I have no intention of succumbing to darkness," said Rey. "But I can't shake off my anger. Everything that's happened on my journey is too much to shake off my head."

"Han's death," said Spider-Man. "I'm sorry."

"I almost killed his son," said Rey. "I'm glad I didn't, but a part of me still wants revenge."

"Well, when you see him again, it's up to you how you want to end it," said Spider-Man. "I know a thing or two about revenge."

"You lost someone," guessed Rey.

Spider-Man didn't want to open his mouth.

"Have you found the one you target?" asked Rey.

"Not yet," said Spider-Man. "But I don't want to think about it now. Right now, I just want to save Merlin and go home before my aunt gets worried."

"No parents?" asked Rey.

Spider-Man once again kept himself silent.

"Children."

The two teenagers looked down to see Elsa, calling them. They can also see Jack standing nearby.

"It's time to go," she said.

"Do we still have to be chained?" asked Rey.

"Like I said, you two are to remain together until we find the next gem," reminded Elsa. "So yes."

Rey and Spider-Man jumped down from the tree as Elsa begins waving Merlin's magic wand. She opens another portal and all four walk towards it together, ready for the next adventure. Little did they know that their next challenge might be the toughest of them all.

 **If you're curious about their next challenge, you're gonna have to wait. I still hope this was decent. Let me know.**


	7. Maleficent

**In the last chapter, I wrote the line "... their next challenge might be the toughest of them all." If you've been wondering what challenge it is, you will know now.**

Elsa, Jack, Rey, and Spider-Man exit the portal and arrive in an open field. They can see a castle from the distance. Rey and Spider-Man are still chained to each other and they are still clearly bothered by it. Elsa keeps her eyes on them just in case they start fighting.

Jack asks Spider-Man, "Where are we now, mate?"

"I'm not sure," replied Spider-Man. "Maybe if we push forward, I might see something familiar."

Spider-Man begins walking, dragging Rey with him.

"Take it easy," said Rey.

"Sorry," apologized Spider-Man.

The quartet saw a legion of soldiers armed with iron riding their horses out of the castle and towards the direction unknown to the interlopers.

"Either they're taking the king to a funeral or they're about to go to war," guessed Spider-Man.

"They're heavily armed. Definitely a war," said Rey.

"Should we loot the king's treasure room for the gem?" suggested Jack. "And a few gold?"

"No," replied Elsa.

"Why not?" asked Jack.

Elsa attempted to use the wand to track the gem. "It's not in the castle. The glow shines brighter in the direction where the soldiers are going."

"So, whoever those men are fighting has the gem," concluded Jack. "Well, after all we've been through, I wouldn't mind a little showdown."

"That's a big army," mentioned Spider-Man. "Are you sure we want to get involved?"

"What's the matter, Spider-Man? Scared?" teased Rey.

"I am not afraid of anything," retorted Spider-Man.

"Stop it!" yelled Elsa. "Do you want me to cuff both your hands to each other?"

"And look at her face all day? No, thank you," replied Spider-Man, looking away from Rey.

"Remember, this will all be worth it when we go home," said Elsa. "Just try to play nice."

The quartet follow the army until they stopped. What the four individuals saw is a giant wall of thorns. The wall suddenly opens. An army of anthropomorphic trees riding on warthog-looking creatures came out with spears in their hands. A woman dressed in black becomes present. The humans and the trees charged toward each other in combat.

"Wait. I know this now," said Spider-Man. "The woman in black. That's Maleficent."

"And who would she be?" asked Jack.

"Only one of the most powerful villains in history," said Spider-Man. "If I have to take a guess, the jewel on her scepter is the gem we're looking for. If we're gonna get it, we're gonna have to go through her."

"You sound concerned," said Elsa.

"What part of 'one of the most powerful villains in history' don't you get?" replied Spider-Man, emphasizing his point with concern. "She has an army of trees, and if they weren't intimidating enough, she's powerful on her own. If we face her, it won't be easy to take her down."

"Then we win this fight using our heads," said Elsa. "But it looks like now isn't the best time to fight her."

"We may need to wait," said Spider-Man.

Both sides fought hard and vigorously. Soldiers are being slain left and right while Maleficent demonstrates her power by disposing knights like they're were nothing. The unseen spectators have to admit to themselves that they're beginning to fear Maleficent based on what they've seen. After a lengthly battle, the men, or what's left of them, retreated back to the castle while Maleficent and her army return to the Moors, closing the wall of thorns.

"You weren't bluffing, mate," said Jack to Spider-Man. "That woman has power."

"This is not going to be easy," said Spider-Man. "We need that gem, but we have to get inside first."

"Leave that to me," said Elsa.

* * *

The four soon walked closer towards the Moors. After taking a deep breath, Elsa holds out both her hands and fires two ice beams at the wall. Her powers were slowly freezing the thorns. When she manages to freeze a few thorns from top to bottom, she shatters to pieces, but collapses afterwards.

"Are you okay?" asked Spider-Man, helping Elsa stand, dragging Rey with him.

"I'm fine," said Elsa, her hand on her forehead. "I never used that much energy before. These thorns are nearly indestructible."

"I'm pretty sure the thorns are just a fraction of the might Maleficent really has," said Spider-Man.

"We shouldn't be afraid," said Rey. "We must fight."

Jack draws his sword as he follows his new friends into the Moors. It was dark and dreary. Elsa was lagging behind because she was still rejuvenating her energy. As they walked further, they heard a voice echo in the shadows.

"I know you're here."

Spider-Man flinched at the sound of the voice, bumping into Rey in the process.

"I can sense magic upon you."

The four stood close to each other as they eyed their surroundings.

"It's her," said Spider-Man.

"Show yourself," said Elsa.

"Did the King send you to face me?" asked Maleficent, still hiding in the shadows.

"No," said Rey. "We're here for personal reasons."

"Leave!" yelled Maleficent. "If you don't, then you will feel my power."

"You haven't met me before, milady," said Jack. "If you know what I've faced, then you know I never back down from a fight."

"If it's a fight you want, so be it," said Maleficent. "But first, I would like to test you."

Footsteps are heard as the ground shook with every step. The four heroes knew that whatever was coming their way, it was big. Ripping two trees away from its path, a fifteen-foot anthropomorphic tree, armed with a spear, appears before their eyes.

"We're in 'big' trouble," joked Spider-Man with a scared tone in his voice.

Rey elbows Spider-Man in the gut. "No time for jokes, bug boy."

"Do not call me bug boy," retorted Spider-Man.

"What's the plan?" asked Jack.

"You three buy me some time," said Elsa. "I need to recover."

"Will do, your majesty," said Spider-Man.

Elsa retreats behind a tree to regain her strength. Spider-Man webs a tree branch and started swinging from tree to tree, along with Rey, who was holding him tight in mid-air.

"Why suddenly all touchy-touchy?" asked Spider-Man.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Rey with anger. "I don't want to fall."

"We're cuffed together," reminded Spider-Man. "You don't have to hug for your life."

The giant tree repeatedly attempts to spike the web crawler with his spear, but Spider-Man's spider sense keeps helping him avoid the strikes, jumping and swinging from tree branch to tree branch. Jack, meanwhile, strikes the tree's legs with his sword, but all he did was cause cuts. The tree turns its attention to the pirate. Jack evades a spear strike and stands back.

"A little help, mate?" asked Jack.

"Rey, your lightsaber," said Spider-Man.

Using her free hand, Rey takes out her lightsaber and activates it. Spider-Man swings towards the tree and Rey uses her saber to cut off once of its arms, the one which it used to hold its spear. Before the tree could pick up the spear with its other arm, Spider-Man swings towards it again and Rey cuts off its other arm.

"Ha ha!" cheered Jack.

Jack charges towards the tree, but before he can strike, the tree kicks him away. The pirate lands on his back next to the tree that Elsa was hiding behind.

"So much for that," quipped Jack. "Luv, anytime now would be lovely."

Elsa comes out from behind the three and casts a freezing spell on the tree, freezing it from head to toe. When the tree was completely frozen, it tumbles backwards. When it fell, it shatters into pieces. Elsa offers Jack a hand and he accepts it.

Spider-Man swings back down to the ground with Rey.

"Nice teamwork," complimented Elsa.

"I think we have you to thank," said Spider-Man, gesturing to the cuffs.

"It'll come off after we're finished here," reminded Elsa.

Maleficent's voice echoes in the shadows again.

"I'm impressed."

"We're full of surprises," said Jack.

"You did nothing, pirate," said Maleficent. "All you did was scratch my creation."

"She has a point there," joked Spider-Man, agreeing.

"Okay, so I got kicked, but at least I wasn't afraid," said Jack in his defense.

"Fearlessness. Determination. You are an interesting bunch," complimented Maleficent with an apathetic tone. "The lovely lady has great power. I can sense it."

"And I can sense great power in you," said Elsa. "We passed your test. Come out."

"As you wish," replied Maleficent.

From the green smoke, Maleficent appears before the four individuals, with her scepter in hand and her loyal crow, Diaval, sitting on the other.

"You were foolish to come," said Maleficent. "Yet, I am intrigued."

"We just came for the scepter's gem," said Spider-Man. "Hand it over and we'll go away. I'm sure you have a spare."

"My scepter is one of a kind," said Maleficent. "If you want it, you will have to pry it from my cold, dead hands."

"We would never stoop to your level," said Elsa.

"I beg to differ," said Spider-Man, gesturing to Rey.

In response, Rey elbows Spider-Man again in the gut.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Would you stop that?"

"You called me a killer," accused Rey.

"You killed a lot of stormtroopers and tried to kill Kylo Ren," retorted Spider-Man.

"He deserves it," said Rey.

"Spoken like a dark Jedi," replied Spider-Man.

"Cease this bickering at once!" ordered Elsa.

"As you wish, your majesty," obeyed Spider-Man, standing straight like a military soldier.

"I can tell those two are not fond of each other," guessed Maleficent, referring to the chained individuals.

"You have no idea," said Jack, sounding annoyed.

"Please, Maleficent, give us the gem and we'll leave you in peace," said Elsa.

Maleficent responds by transforming Diaval into a bear. It charges at Elsa. Elsa dives out of the way and the bear runs into a tree, staggering and disorienting itself. The bear charges again, but Elsa turns the grass into ice, causing the bear to slip and crash into a tree, knocking itself unconscious. Maleficent transforms Diaval back into a man.

"The creature is a man?" asked Jack, perplexed.

"He's my loyal servant," said Maleficent.

"Your underling has fallen. Surrender now and we'll spare you agonizing pain," said Rey.

Maleficent fires a green energy blast from her hand and knocks down Spider-Man and Rey. Elsa fires an ice beam at Maleficent. Maleficent fires a magic blast from her scepter. The two magical beams are evenly powerful. It would seem that no one can outdo the other.

"Hm," muttered Maleficent.

With a simple wave of the scepter, she increases the power of her blast, overpowering Elsa and sends her crashing to the ground. The wand fell off her in the process. Jack runs towards the queen and tries to shake her awake.

"C'mon, luv, none of us here have magic," pleaded Jack.

Spider-Man and Rey pick themselves up. Spider-Man webs a tree branch and was about to swing, but Rey wanted to charge at the villainess. Attempting simultaneously, the two ended up dragging each other to the ground.

"Where we you going?" asked Spider-Man.

"I was going to make her pay for hurting our friend," said Rey.

"We need to keep our distance until we come up with a plan," said Spider-Man.

"Stop being scared," retorted Rey.

"You saw what she did to those men back there," reminded Spider-Man. "She's too powerful, even for the two of us."

"We will never know unless we try," said Rey.

As Spider-Man and Rey continue bickering, Maleficent pretends to yawn, bored and annoyed. With a wave of her hand, roots from below the surface rose and wrapped both of them up. Rey tried to reach for her lightsaber, but the roots kept her from doing so.

Maleficent turns her attention to the magic wand. She can sense its power. She was walking towards it, but is intercepted by Jack, wielding his sword.

"You don't want to dance with me, dear," said Jack. "I've been to Hell before and escaped."

"Then allow me to send you back," replied Maleficent.

Maleficent unearths more roots from beneath the ground. Jack uses his sword to slice them, but the roots just kept on growing. Sooner enough, the roots swiped Jack's sword and winds him up.

"Okay, this is uncomfortable," said Jack in his usual quirky way.

Maleficent walks past an immobile Jack and an unconscious Elsa to reach the object that attracts her attention. She picks up the wand and further feels the power within. The smirk on her face tells that she is intrigued by the magical object. Sensing that its low on magic, Maleficent recharges it with her own magic. She waves it and aims at a tree. What happens is the formation of a portal.

"This looks interesting," said Maleficent.

Diaval finally wakes up, but his head still hurts.

"Come, Diaval," called Maleficent.

She transforms him back into a crow and he stands on her scepter. Maleficent slowly walks towards the portal. As soon as she vanishes into it, the portal disappears, leaving her enemies trapped in the Moors.

"This is bad," said Spider-Man.

"You think?" replied Rey with scorn.

Rey fights the strength of the roots and grabbed her lightsaber. She activates it and cuts herself and Spider-Man free. The two approach Jack and Rey cuts him free.

"My thanks," said Jack.

"You're welcome," replied Rey.

The pirate, the scavenger, and the web slinger attend to their unconscious teammate.

"Is she dead?" wondered Jack.

Spider-Man kneels down and puts his fingers on Elsa's wrist, searching for a pulse. "She's alive, but she's out cold."

"The woman and her crow are headed for Merlin's realm," said Jack. "How am I supposed to restore the Pearl?"

"The most powerful villain in the galaxy is about to unlock the key to ultimate power and you're worried about your ship?" questioned Spider-Man.

"My ship's state is the only reason I joined his crew," said Jack.

"That's selfish of you to say," said Rey.

"At least I'm not chained to someone I can't stand," replied Jack.

Rey was about to get back at Jack, but Spider-Man, still chained to her, holds her back.

"Rey, it's not worth it," said Spider-Man.

"This man lacks the qualities of a gentleman," said Rey, referring to Jack.

"He's Jack Sparrow. He acts like how he wants to act like," said Spider-Man.

"So true," said Jack.

Spider-Man stares up into the sky. "Maleficent has the wand. Elsa's not waking up. We're in a heap of trouble. Please, help us."

"Are you praying, mate?" asked Jack.

"We need a miracle," said Spider-Man.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Merlin's realm, Maleficent arrives to be greeted by bright colors and sunshine. She is clearly disgusted with the appearance of the realm. With a wave of her scepter, she turns Merlin's realm from a paradise into a gloomy land fit for someone like her.

Sensing the magic within a fountain, Maleficent walks towards it. She taps it with Merlin' wand. The fountain shows many different individuals from many different worlds, such as Poe Dameron, Anna and Kristoff, Joshamee Gibbs, among others. She can also see images of ill-spirited individuals like Kylo Ren, Hans, Barbossa, and more.

Maleficent can see that her crow wishes to speak to her. She transforms him into a human.

"What do you seek to do, mistress?" asked Diaval.

"I seek to learn," said Maleficent as she continues to look into the waters of the fountain.

 **This looks bad. Don't worry. The story's not over. You're gonna have to wait a while for the next chapter. I'm currently working on stories for other archives, so I have to find time to write for each one. Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable. Let me know.**


	8. Parting Ways

**If you're eager to know what happens next, you might want to read this. Enjoy.**

In the Moors, Elsa remains unconscious from her brief battle with Maleficent, while Rey and Spider-Man are in the middle of yet another argument. Jack just stayed away and practiced his sword on a tree. However, he can't ignore the bickering, as the two were speaking as if they were trying to shout in a noisy crowd.

"You wanted to run away!" yelled Rey.

"You were jumping straight to the path of death!" retorted Spider-Man.

"It's called head-on confrontation," said Rey. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Of course, I do," answered Spider-Man. "I fight bad guys for a living."

"Yet a woman makes you yield," said Rey.

"I wasn't yielding," said Spider-Man. "I was just thinking that we rethink our strategy before we attack."

"Well, look where that kind of thinking got us," retorted Rey.

"I am getting sick of your attitude, missy!" yelled Spider-Man.

"I am growing weary of your self-righteous bravado!" yelled Rey.

The two stopped fighting when the ice cuffs chaining them together melted, freeing them from each other. Everyone turns their heads to see Elsa, finally conscious but wearing a look that is absolutely not positive.

"Are we in trouble for fighting again?" asked Spider-Man in his usual humorous tone.

"No," said Elsa, standing up. "I tried asking you both nicely to get along. I tried forcing you by sticking you to each other. Nothing is working. You two are like children. Always bickering."

"That doesn't sound like a queenly thing to say," said Jack.

"Please, Mr. Sparrow, stay out of this," interrupted Elsa. Turning her attention back to the two teenagers, she says, "I don't know how to help you two, but I am finished. Right now, my only concern is stopping Maleficent and completing our quest."

"The wicked woman has the wand," reminded Jack. "You can only do ice magic. What do you propose we do?"

"I don't know, but I'll fine a way," answered Elsa. "We just have to work together and solve this."

"My ship is back in the old wizard's realm," reminded Jack.

"Your point, Mr. Sparrow?" asked Elsa.

"I'm afraid our deal is off," said Jack. "We have no passage back. My ship is out of reach. I'm afraid I can't help anymore."

Elsa didn't respond. She just stared into the middle distance.

"I can't do this anymore," she said. "My parents have taught me how to be a well-mannered adult, but today, I don't feel like being one." She looks at the pirate. "Mr. Sparrow, has it ever occurred to you that there are things more important than your ship?" She looks at Rey and Spider-Man. "As for you two, all I can say is... you're on your own."

Elsa disappears in a mist of snowflakes, leaving her ex-teammates behind.

"What have we done?" wondered Rey.

"Clearly, her majesty has some issues she needs to deal with on her own," said Jack.

"Those are issues are us," said Spider-Man. "But she's not dealing with us, she just abandoned us."

"Well, we did get under her nerves too much," said Jack.

Spider-Man started wandering to a random direction. "What are we even doing? We're four people from different worlds who joined forces just to rescue a wizard who can help us get home. How could we fall apart in a few hours?"

"You two kept arguing and the lady has problems with my, as she would say, behavior," said Jack.

"Why did we even bother?" wondered Spider-Man. "I know being part of a team is not easy. Trust me, I've met a team who turned on each other. But to be standing here and knowing what it feels like, I just... I don't know what to do."

"That's why Elsa quit on us," said Rey. "She was right to do that."

"Well, since we're stuck here, might as well find a tavern," said Jack.

"An evil villain is about to conquer all of reality and all you can think about is drinking?" questioned Spider-Man. "Wait, don't respond. I get it. You're Jack Sparrow. You love your rum.

"I do," said Jack.

Spider-Man sighs. "I guess this is where we part ways."

"Where would you even go?" asked Rey.

"Anywhere away from you," said Spider-Man.

He was beginning to walk away, until he was shocked by something unseen. All of a sudden, a portal pops out of nowhere.

"What the hell just happened?" wondered Jack.

"Maybe Maleficent accidentally left some magical residue," said Spider-Man.

The portal begins sucking everything like a vacuum cleaner. Spider-Man was the closest, so he got sucked in first. Spider-Man fires his webbing, but accidentally pulls in Rey. The portal was getting bigger and its sucking was getting stronger. Jack tried to run, but it was futile. He got sucked in.

All of a sudden, Elsa returns to see the portal. It was beginning to close, so she disappears into it.

* * *

Somewhere deep within a jungle, there was a tower. It was tall and there was only one way in, through the window at the top. Inside the tower, a portal pops open magically and tumbling inside is the young queen from Arendelle. After standing up and wiping the dust off her dress, she eyes her surroundings. There was dust everywhere and cob webs on the ceiling.

"Whoever lives here must not be responsible," said Elsa.

She then saw a long wave of brown hair on the floor.

"Who on earth could have hair this long?" she wondered. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

No responded. Elsa looks out the window and saw where she was. She was up in a tower in the middle of the forest.

"Nice place," she said. "A little too warm for my taste."

Using her ice powers, she creates a snowy weather, covering the grass in snow and decreasing the temperature.

"That feels better," she said, letting the cold air freshen her. "Nothing like cool air to keep my blood chilling."

* * *

In a secluded cottage in the middle of the woods, an old witch was busy carving statues made of wood. She was having a peaceful time until a portal suddenly opens in her home. Coming out of it is a pirate. She immediately gets behind her cauldron, getting ready to cast a spell to defend herself, should it be necessary.

"I think I just lost a rib," cracked Jack, clutching his side.

As the pirate slowly gets up, he lays his eyes on the old witch.

"Stand back, ruffian," she warned him. "I maybe old, but I'm not helpless."

"Relax, woman, I mean you no harm," said Jack. "To be honest, I don't even know where I am."

"Where did you come from?" asked the witch.

"One minute I was in a dark, spooky forest and now I'm in an old lady's cottage filled with wood carvings," said Jack.

"Want to buy one?" asked the witch, holding a wooden statue in front of his face.

"No, thank you," said Jack. "Unless you know how to conjure up a portal, I can just leave."

"What's a portal?" asked the witch.

"I'm out," said Jack.

* * *

Deep in outer space, in a far away planet from Earth, a portal pops open and drops off a young scavenger, causing her on her face. She gets up and clutches her nose. What she saw was several people staring at her. When she looked around, she found herself in some area filled with clean pathways, a blue sky, and ships shaped like stars.

"This place is strange," she said. "Although, not as strange as that world filled with bugs."

Rey simply walks away, not making eye contact with anyone. She hides behind a column and tries to recover from the pain on her nose. When she did, she peers around the column to see if she's still being watched. The people just continued on their business. Relieved, Rey comes out of the column and started walking. That was until she was approached by two officers.

"Hold it right there, ma'am," said one officer.

"Is there a problem?" asked Rey.

"You need to come with us," said the officer.

"What if I don't want to come?" asked Rey.

"Then we'll have to incapacitate you," said the officer.

"In that case..." Rey started running.

Rey didn't get far as she was stopped by a tractor beam, courtesy of a ship.

"This is not going to be fun," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a city somewhere on planet Earth, a portal drops Spider-Man off on top of a building. He was tumbling until he fell off the edge. He uses his webs and swings back to the top. He takes a look at the city. It was like the Japanese version of San Francisco.

"Okay, I do not know this movie," he said, not knowing where he is. "Although, it looks familiar."

Spider-Man was knocked off his feet when an object flies up the building and zooms past him, startling him.

"What the heck was that?" he wondered.

Before he can swing off the building, he was startled by someone in a yellow and black costume skating past him. The person jumped off the building and on to another one. Spider-Man was surprised once again when someone in a purple and red outfit leaped on the building, threw some kind of lumpy ball, which created a big red gooey lump. The costumed individuals bounces off it like a trampoline to another building. A man in an aqua-colored suit followed by jumping off the lump.

"Can this day get any weirder?" wondered Spider-Man.

Suddenly, a blue and orange creature with claws and three eyes zoomed past him by breathing fire from its mouth and using it as a rocket.

"Yup, it just did," said Spider-Man.

 **That's it for now.**

 **Questions:** **Where is Elsa? Where is Jack? Where is Rey? Where is Spider-Man?**

 **I want to know what you think. Leave a review and submit your answers. I would appreciate it.**


	9. Elsa in Corona

**New chapter. If you read the title of the chapter, then you know who this is about.**

 **By the way, I have a message for a "Guest" who reviewed the last chapter. You are correct about the whereabouts of Elsa, Jack, and Spider-Man. As for Rey, you're gonna have to wait and find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

Elsa remains looking out the window of the tower, enjoying the snowfall. The cold weather felt like fresh air to someone as "cold-blooded" as her. Elsa was absolutely at peace above the tower. With the cold weather keeping her chill and the tranquility surrounding the area, she feels relaxed. She knew she can't stay for long, however. She needed to find her new "friends".

Back at the Moors, she abandoned them because she was tired of trying to keep them under control. They made her feel like she's dealing with children. The reason she returned to her friends was because she sensed magic. By the time she returned, she found a portal that sucked her in. She doesn't know where she is, but she's certain that she's in another world. Creating a staircase made of ice, she walks down the tower.

"I hate to leave this tower in a bad shape, but it appears no one is using it anymore," she says. "Now, better hope there's magic in this land."

Before she can leave, she saw the wall of leaves moving, meaning someone is coming. Coming out of the bushes is a teenage girl with short brown hair, a tall man with dashing looks, and two grown ups. Elsa hid behind the tower, away from their sight.

"This is where you lived your entire life?" the Queen asked her daughter. "It's awfully cold."

"It's not supposed to be cold," said Rapunzel.

"It looks like it's been snowing for quite a while," said Eugene.

"Then why isn't the rest of the forest snowing?" questioned the King.

"And why is there a stairway made of ice?" Eugene wondered.

"It must be magic," guessed Rapunzel. "Is anyone here? You can come out. We won't hurt you."

"Unless you hurt us," added Eugene.

"Not helping," said Rapunzel.

"But it's true," said Eugene.

Elsa had no choice but to show herself. She slowly comes out from behind the tower and walks close enough for the royal family and the ex-thief to take a good look at her. Awkward silence filled the area. Elsa just smiled and bowed, noticing the two adults wearing crowns, signifying their royal status.

"Who are you?" asked Rapunzel.

"My name is Elsa," introduced the Snow Queen.

"I think you mean 'Queen' Elsa," said Eugene, noticing the crown on the blonde's head.

"Well, yes," said Elsa, confirming that she is who Eugene thinks she is.

"Is this your work?" asked Rapunzel.

"It is," answered Elsa.

"I guess we have to cancel the tour," said Rapunzel to her parents, shivering.

"My apologies," said Elsa. "I have to keep myself in frigid areas. If I get too hot, I get a cold. Don't ask why."

"So you're... cold-blooded?" joked Eugene.

Rapunzel elbows Eugene on the arm.

"That's not nice," she said.

"That's okay," said Elsa. "My sister called me that once."

"If you're a queen, what are you doing in a place like this?" asked the Queen.

"My reasons are my own," said Elsa, acting mysterious. "Let's just say I'm lost and I need a place to stay until I find my way back."

"Well, you can stay with us at the castle," suggested Rapunzel. "Is that alright, mom?"

"Since she's royalty, we can't deny," replied the Queen.

"I just have one question," said Elsa. "How's the weather in your kingdom?"

"Warm," answered Eugene.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I cool things down a little," said Elsa.

"Just make sure we don't freeze to death," said Eugene.

* * *

When the royal family welcomed Elsa to the kingdom of Corona, she begins to decrease the temperature around her. It started to snow lightly, but everyone seems to be enjoying the sight of snowflakes. The little even started snowball fights. This sight of this brings joy to Elsa. At the castle, Elsa walks towards the balcony on the top floor to breath the cold air and keep herself mentally relaxed.

She wasn't going to be alone for long. Rapunzel and Eugene decided to join her.

"I don't need company," said Elsa. "At least, not at this moment."

"You're our guest," said Rapunzel. "It's our duty to make you feel welcome."

"Allowing me to stay is welcoming enough," said Elsa.

"Alright, your highness, you really need to talk," said Eugene. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I don't trust you. Something about your ice powers gives me the chills."

Elsa winced and smiled.

"If I wasn't friendly, I would've just frozen you and your family back in the woods," said Elsa. "I understand my powers can inflict fear, but it's best to focus on the person who wields them. You can't judge someone just by looking at the cover."

"I'm sorry," said Eugene. "Let's just say my future wife's pet frog has taught me a thing or two about deceiving looks."

"Chameleon," corrected Rapunzel.

Pascal glares at Eugene, who returns the favor. Elsa rolls her eyes at the sight of this and continues to stare at the kingdom below.

"What do you say if we promise to keep your story a secret?" asked Rapunzel.

"You don't have to promise," said Elsa. "I believe you will."

Rapunzel and Eugene both stand next to Elsa, awaiting to hear her tale.

"I was on a quest," started Elsa. "Me and my companions were to save an elderly man who is trapped in a mystical prison. To accomplish it, we had to search for 'certain' magical objects. Unfortunately, working together was the hardest part of our quest. My companions have pushed me to the point of exasperation, so I left."

"You abandoned your friends?" questioned Rapunzel. "That doesn't sound queenly."

"I know it wasn't," said Elsa. "I just feel like their mother. I have to keep them under control or they'll just fight each other and never stop fooling around."

"Must be rough considering you ran out on them," said Eugene.

"I regret my decision, but I just don't know how to continue," said Elsa.

"Your companions. Can you tell us about them?" asked Rapunzel.

Elsa hesitated, but decided to continue. "Two of them are teenagers. They always fight with each other. It would be charming if it weren't so cringing. One of them is a boy who is a potential juvenile delinquent, if it weren't for the fact that he thwarts villains for a living. The other is an orphan girl who has issues with her aggression and her gift."

"What gift?" asked Rapunzel.

"You wouldn't understand," said Elsa. "I'm only going to say that her gift makes her more powerful than I am."

"Anyone else?" asked Eugene.

"There is one more," said Elsa. "He's a pirate. Self-centered, quirky, and tends to take more shots than usual."

"Sounds like someone the boys at 'The Snuggly Duckling' would love to hang out with," said Eugene.

Elsa continues. "What bothers me about him is the fact that he only joined this quest to benefit himself. His ship is under a curse and the elderly man is his best chance of lifting it. Before you ask, the elderly man is a wizard."

"Sounds like quite an adventure," said Rapunzel. Realizing how that sounds after everything Elsa has said, she says, "Except for the 'fighting each other' part."

"So, are you planning on returning to them?" Eugene asked Elsa.

"If I can find them," said Elsa. "When I decided to return, they were taken away from me. Who knows where they are now?"

"If you want, we can help you." Rapunzel offered.

"That's generous of you, but trust me, finding them is a lot more difficult than you would think," said Elsa. "I do intend to rescue them, but I have yet to decide whether or not I should continue this quest. I do pity the wizard, but I cannot save him without some help."

"Have you tried talking to them?" asked Rapunzel.

"More than once. Just when I thought it was working, we end up right back where we started," said Elsa.

"Have you tried something drastic?" asked Eugene.

"I tried chaining them together," answered Elsa. "Well, to be specific, just the two kids, not the pirate. It didn't work. It only made things worse."

"Sounds like they're even worse than me and Maximus," said Eugene. "Maximus is a palace horse. I was once a criminal. I think you get the picture."

"Did you two get along?" asked Elsa.

"We may not be 100% okay with each other, but we're definitely good friends," said Eugene.

Rapunzel spoke. "We were on a journey. I asked Maximus not to turn Eugene in until the end. Their temporary truce resulted in a permanent friendship."

"I don't think a relationship between a man and a horse can help me deal with two teenagers constantly bickering," said Elsa.

Rapunzel continued. "What I'm trying to say is that even though two people have trouble getting along because of their differences, they can work it out by letting things happen naturally."

Elsa sighs. "I just wish it were that simple."

Rapunzel and Eugene decided to leave Elsa alone. One reason is she needed privacy. Another reason is that Elsa's emotions are making the balcony colder than usual, affecting Pascal rather unpleasantly.

* * *

Elsa decided to take a stroll through the village to calm her mind. Rapunzel decided she should take Maxiumus for a ride. As the two walked along, they can see the hapy faces of children and adults alike, playing in the snow. It felt like home for Elsa. Her powers have been a source of joy in Arendelle. She is glad to see that her powers are having the same effect on the people of Corona. She was, however, confused as to why guards around are holding frying pans instead of swords.

The moment of joy was interrupted when commotion was heard nearby. A thief kidnaps a little boy as leverage to force the guards to stand back. He locks himself in a house, waiting for the guards to surrender and let him leave town.

Maximus was about to charge in, but Elsa interrupts.

"Whoa, whoa, Maximum," she said, patting him. "Let me handle this."

Elsa hops off the horse and approaches the front door. She freezes the door and breaks it down with a simple push. She saw the thief holding a knife towards the little boy's throat.

"Don't move, lady!" yelled the thief.

"Don't worry, little one," said Elsa to the little boy. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"I'm warning you," said the thief.

Elsa keeps her smile on as she sneaks her hand behind her back. All of a sudden, the thief's knife was turning into ice. When it got too cold to touch, he lets it go. The knife smashes to pieces as it hits the floor.

"What's your name, son?" asked Elsa.

"Tommy," answered the boy.

"Well, Tommy, I advise you to keep your head down," said Elsa.

The split second Tommy ducks, Elsa fires an ice blast at the thief. The crooked man is left frozen in an awkward position. The kid kicked him on his frozen leg, which Elsa found cute. Elsa carries the child outside and delivers him to his mother.

"Thank you," she said. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Helping others is a reward of its own," said Elsa.

"Um, miss," called out a guard. "Maybe you can... thaw him out?"

"Sure," replied Elsa.

Elsa unfreezes the crook just as one guard knocks him out with a frying pan to the head. The little kids watching laughed at the sight of the thief's funny face when he got hit. Elsa couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Is this how you deal with criminals?" she asked.

"Thanks to Flynn Rider, yes," answered a guard.

"Who's Flynn Rider?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, my bad," said the guard. "I meant Eugene Fitzherbert."

Elsa was confused.

"I'm sure the princess can tell you the story," said the guard.

Elsa returns to Maximus and rides back to the castle. Thinking back to her heroic act, she thinks about how much she hated to use her powers for violence, but given the recent events, she knows that her powers are meant to be a weapon. She has defended innocents from foreign terrorists and fought giant cybernetic bugs, but even after she has finally gotten control of her powers, she fears that she may, one day, have to take the life of a real person. She prays every day that it would never come to that.

 **That's it for now. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be about Jack Sparrow and his solo adventure.**


	10. Jack Sparrow in DunBroch

**We've read where Elsa. Now, it's time to now how everyone's favorite scallywag is up to. And by "scallywag", I meant "pirate".**

After leaving the Witch's cottage, Jack wanders through the forest, not knowing where he is going. He did find a hill with menhir. He puts his hand on one them and felt it. It was surprisingly smooth for an object that is known for being hard inside and out.

"Whoever made these must be an artist," he said.

Jack continues sight-seeing. He can't help but get a strange feeling that there's more to the stones than they appear. He saw strange carvings on them. He's also noticed the one stones has been tipped over.

"Whoever did this must be a hater of art," he said. "These stones sure are unique. Why would anyone want to break them?"

Soon enough, Jack was finished staring at the stones and continues venturing into the woods. Everything was quiet, until he accidentally steps on a fallen branch, making a sound. A few seconds later, he heard a snarl next to him. Jack slowly turns his head to the right. Right in front of him is a bear.

"Greetings, beast," he greeted.

In the blink of an eye, Jack started running away as the bear gave chase. Seeing that he can't outrun the bear, Jack decided to use his head. He finds a really big tree and makes a left turn. When the bear made the left turn, it couldn't see Jack. It had to rely on its sense of smell to find him. Jack was hiding behind another tree. He knew the animal would find him, so he slowly draws his sword and takes a deep breath. He jumps out of the tree with a look ready for a fight. He had to drop the look when he saw that the bear was on its right side with an arrow on its left side.

Jack looks around until he saw a young red-headed woman with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Thanks, but I had that," said Jack.

"So what brings a pirate in these neck of the woods?" asked the girl.

"What's a young lady like you doing in these neck of the woods?" asked Jack, quoting the girl.

"Looking for my brothers. They chased a pack of squirrels who stole their bread and ended up here," answered the girl. "You?"

"Lost," answered Jack. "Name's Captain Jack Sparrow. And you?"

"You don't who I am?" asked the girl.

"I think I'd never forget a red head who can slay a bear with an arrow," replied Jack.

"Merida. Princess Merida," answered the red-haired girl.

Jack takes off his hat and bows. "It's a pleasure."

"Put your fancy hat back on. I prefer if you greet me the normal way," said Merida.

"Not proud of the princess title, aren't you?" guessed Jack.

"Anyway, if you're not busy, maybe you can help me look for my brothers," asked Merida.

"Well, I don't have anything to do at the moment, so why not?" replied Jack, agreeing. "What do they look like?"

"Three pint-sized red heads," answered Merida. "They're triplets."

"Must be tough," guessed Jack.

"You have no idea," said Merida.

* * *

Knowing that he has no way off this world, Jack tags along with Merida to find her brothers. They found a trail of bread crumbs and followed them. The trail led them to a cave. They stopped for a moment.

"My father once mentioned a cave in the west," said Merida. "It's a bear's cave."

Jack draws his sword. "Let them come. I'm ready."

"Brave like a pirate," complimented Merida.

The two continued into the cave, following the trail.

"So, when did you learn how to use a bow?" asked Jack.

"Be quiet," said Merida.

"I'm just curious," said Jack. "I've met a lot women with fire in them. Well, except one. She's as cold as ice."

"My dad taught me," said Merida. "Been practicing since I was a little girl. Sooner than you know, he'll start teaching me how to use a sword."

The conversation was interrupted when growling was heard in the shadows. The two get into a back-to-back position and slowly circle around, keeping an eye out for predators. The growling continued.

"My guess, two bears," said Merida.

"Well, there's two of us, so it's a fair fight," said Jack.

The two bears came out of the shadows and charged. Jack and Merida split up, attracting one bear each.

"C'mon, beast, I can handle anything you can throw at me," said Jack, waving his sword at the bear confidently.

"You're cocky," said Merida. "I like that."

The bear attacks Jack, trying to scratch him with its claws. Jack keeps on evading, then slashes the bear's paw with his sword, wounding it. The bear continues its attack. Jack runs around the cave, until he got to higher ground. When the bear catches up with him, he jumps and gets on its back. Merida was still fending off her bear with arrows, but at first sight of Jack riding his bear like a horse, she can't help but crack a smile.

"Whoa, boy," said Jack, acting like the bear is a horse. "Easy, easy."

The bear tries to throw Jack off him, but the pirate kept his grip tight on the fur coat. Just when he was about to lose balance, he draws his sword and stabs the bear in the back, causing it to collapse. Jack takes his sword back and looks at his female companion.

Merida continues evading the bear's attack. She had her bow and arrow ready to fire, but she needed space to get enough time to aim. The bear pounces on her and pins her, but only one of her arms. Merida uses her free arm to punch the bear in the face until it loses its grip on her other arm. Merida runs to a safe distance and aims her arrow at the bear. It charges at her, but before it can jump, Merida fires her arrow and it hits the bear in the neck, causing it to fall.

"You've got a lot of fire," said Jack.

"You're not too bad yourself," said Merida. "Strange way to fight a bear, but good plan."

"Well, sometimes you gotta think outside the box," said Jack.

The two flinched when they heard another growl in the shadows. Jack held up his sword, but Merida held him back.

"Uh, why?" he asked her.

"That isn't a bear's growl," said Merida. "C'mon out, boys. You're not fooling me again."

Coming out of the shadows is three identical red-haired boys. One of them was holding a wooden tube.

"Hi," greeted Jack.

The three kids waved.

"They don't talk," said Merida.

"Well, I guess now we should part ways," said Jack.

"But you said you were lost," said Merida.

"Yeah, but a pirate's gotta go where a pirate's gotta go," said Jack.

"Why not come over to my place?" suggested Merida. "I heard pirates love indulging themselves with some shots. You should really stop over for a visit. Besides, it'll give my parents time to thank you for helping me find my brothers."

* * *

Using the trail of bread crumbs, Jack follows Merida and her brothers back to the castle, where they see Queen Elinor and King Fergus waiting outside. The royal family gather for a big hug. Jack smiled at the sight of this.

"If you three run off again, you're grounded for a month," said Elinor to the triplets. "Now, go and find something to fill those little stomachs of yours."

While the triplets ran off to find something to eat, Merida drags Jack closer to her parents.

"Mom. Dad. This is Jack Sparrow," said Merida.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," interrupted Jack, emphasizing the word "captain".

"He helped me find the boys," said Merida.

"Well, you have our thanks," said Elinor to the pirate.

"A Captain, eh? As in a 'pirate' captain?" asked Fergus.

"Indeed, I am," replied Jack.

"Well, why don't you join me for a few shots?" suggested Fergus. "I heard pirates like to party."

"We sure do," said Jack.

Fergus and Jack walk back into the castle.

"Nice to see your father is taking a liking to your new friend," said Elinor to her daughter.

"Glad to see that," said Merida.

"Where did he come from?" asked Elinor.

"He said he's lost," said Merida. "I'm sure we can ask him more inside."

* * *

Inside the castle, Jack is having a party with Fergus and his fellowmen. Jack has finished his first mug, but he still wants more. Fergus didn't disappoint him and gave him more shots. Merida and Elinor arrived at the dining hall and sat down.

"Your father knows how to throw a party," said Jack to Merida.

"He sure does," said Merida, smiling at her father.

Jack slides a glass for Merida.

"She's too young for that," said Elinor, taking the mug away from Merida.

"I met a girl about her age," said Jack. "She handled it well."

"Well, I'd rather wait until she's 18 for her first mug," said Elinor.

"She's lost," said Jack, drinking his mug.

"Jack, if you don't mind, would you share us your story?" asked Elinor. "We're just curious as to why a pirate would show up here alone."

"Let your daughter take her first mug and I'll tell you my tale," said Jack.

 **That's it for Jack's story. Let me know what you think. Next up, it's Rey's solo adventure. It may take a while, but I promise I'll post it soon.**


	11. Rey on Xandar

**Where is Rey? Well, if the chapter's name is not enough info, the contents of the chapter will give it to you. Enjoy.**

After being captures by a police force, Rey is taken to the station for processing. Her quarterstaff and lightsaber are confiscated and she was forced to enter a scanner. The scanning has been going on for over a minute, but the guards haven't said a word. Coming into the room is an adult woman with white hair, accompanied by a few more guards.

"What's taking so long?" she asked the guard.

The guard, named Rhomann Dey, answers. "There's nothing in the galactic database on her. No birth records. No medical records. No DNA matches."

Nova Prime looks at the girl in the scanner. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rey," answered the teenage girl.

"Where do you come from?" asked Nova Prime.

"A planet you probably never heard of," said Rey. "Now, before you ask another question, let me ask you one. Who are you?"

"I am Nova Prime, leader of the Nova Corps," said Nova Prime. "We are tasked with keeping the galaxy safe."

"Well, I can assure you, I am no threat," said Rey.

"Security feed showed that you showed up through a portal," said Nova Prime. "I'll ask again. Where do you come from?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Rey.

"If you don't start talking, we're not gonna stop asking," said Rhomann.

"All I can tell you is that I was on a mission with some friends," started Rey. "We couldn't cooperate so we split up. The portal showed up out of nowhere and sucked me in. I don't know where I am."

"You're on Xandar," said Nova Prime.

"Never heard of it," said Rey.

"Heart beats say she's telling the truth," said Rhomann.

Nova Prime talks to Rey. "You say you don't know where you are. You say you're not a threat. You won't mind if I ask this one question. Do you know of the mad titan, Thanos?"

"No," said Rey.

Nova Prime looks at Rhomann. He says, "Truth."

"Let her out," ordered Nova Prime.

Rhomann escorts Rey out of the scanner.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Nova Prime. "As an apology for wrongfully arresting you."

"A ship, perhaps," said Rey. "Take me to a planet where I can live on my own."

"I believe we have some friends who can help you with that," said Nova Prime.

"Can I have my weapons back?" asked Rey.

* * *

Nova Prime escorts Rey to the briefing room. There, she sees one normal guy with four strange-looking individuals. One is a green-skinned woman with red hair and wearing black. The person next to her is a shirtless buff man with gray-colored skin and red marks all over his body. She can also see a short, furry creature with a big gun on his back. Next to the creature is a living plant on a pot.

"Rey, I'd like to introduce you to the Guardians of the Galaxy," said Nova Prime.

"I thought the Nova Corps were the guardians," thought Rey.

"That's an official job," said Nova Prime. "The Guardians are more of an off-the-books task force."

"Vigilantes?" guessed Rey.

"Hey, that's offensive," said the man. "Name's Peter Quill. People call me 'Star-Lord'. You?"

"Rey," replied the scavenger.

"Simple, but cool," said Peter. He looks at Nova Prime. "So, why is she here?"

"Rey needs a ship to travel to another planet," said Nova Prime. "She didn't say where. All she said is that she needs a place where she can live on her own."

"Why not just have one of your pilots fly her?" asked Peter.

"Because scanner picked up unusual energy readings in her," said Nova Prime. "Any chances this energy is some sort of power, I trust you can take care of her."

Rey looks at Nova Prime, seemingly offender.

"As in escort you to another planet," corrected Nova Prime.

Nova Prime leaves the briefing room, leaving Rey alone with Rhomann Dey and the Guardians. The room was quite for over half a minute, until Quill started to speak.

"Well, allow me to introduce you to the rest," he said. "This is Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot."

"Rocket Raccoon?" asked Rocket, confused.

"C'mon, it sounds cool," said Quill.

"Now that I think about it, it does," said Rocket. "Rocket Raccoon. I like it."

"What's your story?" Gamora asks Rey.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Rey.

"Why not?" asked Drax.

"Because I want to forget about it," said Rey. "Can we just get going?"

"I like her attitude," said Gamora.

"Sure you would," replied Drax.

"Look, Rey, if you have problems, you should talk about it," said Peter. "Otherwise, you're just going to another planet for no reason."

Rey looks away from Peter for a moment. She looks back at him and speaks.

"I was on a mission with some friends," said Rey. "Well, ex-friends now."

"What were you doing?" asked Peter.

"We were trying to save an old man trapped in some mysterious prison," answered Rey. "We needed to travel to 'different worlds' to search for the 'keys' that can free him."

"I take it that it didn't go so well," guessed Rocket.

"My companions and I couldn't cooperate," said Rey. "Some mysterious force separated us, but I don't care. I'd rather be lost forever than look for them."

"Okay, sounds rough," said Peter. "Alright, why don't we start with talking about your friends? At least give us a clear description."

Rey started. "Our leader is a young woman named Elsa who has special gifts. She can control ice and snow."

"Cool," quipped Peter.

Rey continues. "Then there is Jack Sparrow. A pirate."

"Eye patch and a hook?" asked Peter.

"No," replied Rey. "He does have some black stuff around his eyes."

"Guyliner," guessed Peter. "It's common for pirates."

Rey hesitated for a moment to talk about the last member, but she spoke anyway. "Then there is Spider-Man."

"Is that a codename?" asked Peter.

"Yes, it is," answered Rey. "He has a secret identity he refuses to reveal."

"Well, that's what superheroes do," said Peter.

"Then why do you introduce yourself as Peter Quill?" questioned Gamora.

"It's what superheroes on Earth do," corrected Peter, emphasizing "on Earth". He looks back at Rey. "The way you hesitated. It looks like you didn't want to talk about him. Is he your ex-boyfriend?"

"No," said Rey. "He drives me insane. Not in a good way."

"Sounds like us to each other," said Rocket.

"What is he like?" Peter asked Rey, talking about Spider-Man.

"Childish. Immature. Too smart for his own good," said Rey.

"What's wrong with being smart?" asked a confused Peter.

"He constantly uses his brains on the battlefield," said Rey. "It cost us a fight. Our defeat led to our enemy discovering what we were hiding."

"It sounds to me like he's not completely the problem," interrupted Drax.

Everyone looks at Drax.

"From what I can tell, the woman's temper does not bode well with this Spider-Man's youthful personality," said Drax. "Opposites do not always attract. I assume you two get in each other's way."

Rey stays quiet, thinking about what Drax just said.

"Do you hate him because you're different or is it because you like him?" asked Peter.

"Given what we've been through, I absolutely do not have those kind of feelings for him," replied Rey. "I guess we're just too different."

"Have you tried getting along?" asked Rocket. "You know? Talk to each other?"

"We did, but it didn't work out," said Rey. "I don't know why I'm even talking about this. Can't we just get on your ship and fly to some backwater planet?"

"Well, if that's what you want," said Peter. "Guys, why don't you hang out at the plaza while I give Rey here a ride?"

"Try not to get into an affair with her," said Gamora in her own humorous tone, which still sounds grim.

"She's a teenager. She's too young for me," said Peter.

"I assume you're the kind of person who's met a lot of women," guessed Rey.

"I rather not talk about it," said Peter.

* * *

Later, Peter takes Rey to his ship, the Milano. Rey had to admit that the ship was visually stunning, inside and outside. She found the cassette player, although she didn't know what it was. She pushes a button and the ship started playing, "Hooked an a Feeling." Surprised and startled, she stands back. Peter heard the music and approaches the teenage scavenger.

"I see you found the music box," said Peter, stating the obvious.

"This actually sounds nice," said Rey.

"You a music lover?" asked Peter.

"Never actually heard a lot of music," said Rey. "I grew up on a desert planet. All I did for entertainment is beating up thugs stealing my scrap metal."

"You must be pretty tough to scare Nova Prime," said Peter.

"Be glad I didn't show what I'm capable of," said Rey. "You would be afraid to."

"I doubt it," replied Peter.

Rey rolled her eyes but remained smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. "Drax and Gamora. I can't help but sense tension between them."

"What? You got some power that allows you to sense people's feelings?" asked Peter.

"You can say that," replied Rey.

Peter answers. "To put it short, Drax's family was killed by a madman. Gamora was a former ally of said madman."

"If she had no hand in his family's death, why the tension?" asked Rey.

"They're both monsters in their own way. Don't tell them I said that," said Peter. "But it's not just the two of them. All of us have a hard time getting along. We may have been a team for a few months now, but we still haven't gotten past the adjustment period."

"How do you do it?" asked Rey.

Peter sits down and non-vocally asks Rey to sit down. When she did, he started speaking. "So, you and this Spider guy can't get along because you're different, right? Well, that's the same for me and my friends. Rocket complains a lot, Groot is a very nice guy, Drax is unstable, Gamora is a bit short-tempered, and I'm, as they would say, a dork. Although, I would rather call myself a charming outlaw. We may sound like a disaster of a team waiting to happen, but we make it work. How, you ask? We focus on the positive side of each other. We may tolerate each other's negative sides of personality, but we always try to see the best in each other, even if it's hard. Have you ever tried that with Spider-Man?"

Rey looks away from Quill and thinks.

"I'll take that as a no," guessed Peter. "I think I'll leave you for a moment. If you're having second thoughts about leaving, then you know where to find me."

Peter heads to the cockpit and leaves Rey to think about her choice. Rey knew she couldn't find her former teammates if she tried, but she begins to think if it's right for her to just leave everything behind. She needed to complete the quest to return to D'Qar, but she was finding it hard to cooperate with her fellow misfits, especially Spider-Man.

All she can do now is calm her mind by listening to Quill's music, which she thinks sounds great.

 **There's your answer. Rey is in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Did you know it before now? Anyway, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will feature Spider-Man in the world of Big Hero 6. I hope you're patient.**


	12. Spider-Man in San Fransokyo

**You've read Elsa's chapter. You've read Jack's chapter. You'e read Rey's chapter. It's time for Spider-Man's chapter. Enjoy.**

Spider-Man has been following the six strange individuals who zipped past him earlier without even noticing him. He didn't recognize them from any movies or TV shows from his world, but the flying individual in the red and blue suit looked familiar. He needed to get closer to see, but he kept his distance just in case they would think of him as a threat at first sight.

He followed them to a bank nearby. There was a robbery going on. Two thieves got in their car and drove away, while the police gave chase. The six individuals followed the chase, unknowingly followed by the costumed web slinger.

"I'm gonna go on record and say these guys be must superheroes," he guessed.

The criminals were escaping from the police, but before they can get far, something fell from the sky and created green goo, blocking their path. They managed to make an immediate right turn into an alley. Just as they made it back on the road, a young man in a costume was blocking their way. The criminals didn't stop, however, as they were driving straight for the young man. The man activates what seems like plasma blades on his gloves and slices the incoming car in half. Both halves of the car collapse in the middle of the road. One criminal came out from each half, stolen cash still in hand, making a run for it. Before they can get away, a yellow figure zoomed past them in the blink of an eye and the bags of cash in their hands were gone. They looked behind them and saw a girl in a yellow and black suit holding the bags. Before they confronted the girl, a ring of fire was formed around them. Descending from the sky is a blue and orange creature accompanied by a red and blue flying robot. A kid in an indigo-colored suit descended from the back of the robot and faces the criminals.

Before they know it, the two criminals were surrounded by the costumed heroes who reportedly saved Krei Tech from a man named Robert Callaghan. They put their hands in the air, surrendering.

"Well, that was easy," said Fred.

"Scan complete," said Baymax. "Both criminals suffered minor injuries from the crash. Mr. Robins has a bruised shoulder and Mr. Evans has a swelling on his forehead. Should we provide them medical care?"

"They're criminals. The only get medical attention in jail," said Go-Go.

Soon enough, the police finally found them. They cuff the two criminals and take them away. Go-Go gives them the bags of money to return to the bank.

"Thank you again," said a cop.

"Hey, we're superheroes. It's our job," said Fred.

"It's not exactly an official job," said the cop.

"Yeah, but it is," said Fred.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of a nearby building, Spider-Man was watching. He saw the whole thing and he was absolutely wowed by what they can do. When he saw the red and blue robot, he immediately recognized it.

"Baymax," he said. "I'm in the 'Big Hero 6' universe. Well, now I know where to meet them."

* * *

Later that day, Hiro, Baymax, and their friends returned to Fred's mansion. When they entered Fred's room, they were surprised to see someone in a red and blue costume sitting on the couch, reading comic books.

"Intruder alert!" exclaimed Fred.

Fred immediately grabs the masked man and lifts him in the air.

"Who are you? How did you find us? Who are you working for?" he questioned the boy.

"Relax," said Spider-Man. "Name's Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man?" questioned Fred, confused. "Judging from the logo on your chest, I can see why. But seriously, who are you?"

"Just a fellow superhero," said Spider-Man. "Who needs your help."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Fred. "How do we know you're not some government spy sent to uncover our secret identities?"

Spider-Man responds by taking off his mask. "I'm just a high school student. I'm too young to be a spy."

"Okay," said Fred, putting Spider-Man down.

"Nice costume," complimented Spider-Man.

"You should see what comes out of my mouth," said Fred.

"I already know," said Spider-Man. "You flew right over me earlier."

Fred takes off the top, revealing his face. "So, what can we do for you?"

"Do you guys have access to some teleportation machine?" asked Spider-Man.

"Why would you want something like that?" asked Go-Go.

"I'll explain later," said Spider-Man.

"Well, hate to disappoint you, but the government shut down the only teleportation project available," said Hiro.

"Haven't you heard about Krei Tech?" pointed out Honey Lemon. "That kind of tech is dangerous."

"If you're planning on perfecting that technology, you're gonna need more years of experience," said Wasabi.

"Why don't you just tell us why you need?" suggested Hiro.

"If you say so," said Spider-Man.

* * *

The next ten minutes were filled with Spider-Man explaining how he got to San Fransokyo. From his battle with HYDRA to the battle in the Moors, Spider-Man tried to make every detail sound sophisticated so he doesn't sound too crazy. After he was finished, he looked at Baymax, who can sense lies through one's heart beat.

"Everything he has spoken is the truth," said Baymax.

"So let's recap," said Go-Go. "You're from another dimension where we're just a children's story, you got here by accident, and you need a way to get back?"

"Yup," answered Spider-Man.

"That explains why you need a teleportation device," said Wasabi, seeing why.

"I have a question," said Fred, raising his hand. "Why do you call yourself 'Spider-Man'? Do you even have special powers?"

"Well, as a matter of fact..." Spider-Man jumps up and sticks to the ceiling.

"Wow." Hiro and his friends reacted, wowed.

Spider-Man descends to the floor and shows them something else he can do. He fires a web shot in the corner of the ceiling.

"Awesome," reacted Fred.

"Is that webbing synthetic?" asked Hiro.

"Made it myself," said Spider-Man, showing his homemade web shooters.

"Nice to meet a fellow science enthusiast," said Honey Lemon.

"May I say that the chemical stabilization on those spheres is pretty well done," complimented Spider-Man.

"Thank you," replied Honey Lemon.

Spider-Man looks at Go-Go. "By the way, I saw how fast you went. Did you use electromagnetic suspension?"

"Sure did," replied Go-Go.

"Well, it's sick," said Spider-Man.

"Even if we can help you, I'm not so sure how we can create an interdimensional portal," said Hiro.

"Well, I have to try," said Spider-Man. "I need to get home. My city needs me. I made a promise to someone who taught me about responsibility. I'm not going to fail that promise."

"The only person who has managed to make teleportation reality is Alister Krei," said Hiro. "He's a wealthy businessman and I don't know how I can get him to hand over those plans."

"Besides, I mentioned that it's dangerous," said Honey Lemon.

"Guys, please, I need your help," pleaded Spider-Man. "You're superheroes, right? Superheroes never turn down anyone in need of help."

The six individuals looked at each other. They looked back at Spider-Man.

"We'll help," said Hiro.

* * *

One hour later, Hiro and his friends, in their costumes, arrived at Krei Tech facility, or more specifically, the company's first facility before Krei had built the new one that was destroyed by Callaghan. While the new Krei Tech facility was being rebuilt, Krei and his company had to continue their business in the old facility.

Instead of booking an appointment, they sent an anonymous message to Krei, telling him to meet them on the roof alone. Krei did as he was told and arrived at the rooftop to see the six heroes who saved him from Callaghan.

"Greetings," he greeted. "What brings you to Krei Tech?"

"Your plans for the teleportation device," answered Hiro.

"Uh, what for?" asked Krei.

"That's classified," said Fred. "But we need them."

"But you saw what they do. It's too dangerous," said Krei.

"We know it's dangerous, Mr. Krei," said Honey Lemon.

"But we promised a person in need that we help him," said Go-Go.

"And why would you trust someone who wants my plans?" asked Krei.

"Look, Mr. Krei, I know our mysterious intentions for your plans seem suspicious, but we need them," said Hiro.

"Well, I owe you for saving my life," said Krei. "Lucky for you, I still have the plans in my company database. I was hoping maybe one day it might actually work."

"If you give them to us now, we promise we'll update you if we've made an improvement," said Hiro.

"Deal," said Krei.

* * *

After getting the plans from Krei, the six superheroes were on their way back to Fred's mansion when they saw a fire in a nearby hotel. They arrived at the scene. Firemen were helping people out of the hotel and trying to extinguish the flames.

"What happened here?" asked Hiro.

"A kitchen accident," said a fireman.

"Don't worry. We can help evacuate the people," said Hiro. "Baymax, stay out here and tend to the wounded."

"Actually, there's already a superhero inside," said the fireman.

"Who?" asked Fred.

Before Fred's question can be answered, an explosion occurred on the sixth floor. Coming out of the explosion is Spider-Man with a young lady in his arm. He swings to the ground and escorts the young woman to the ambulance. Before he can get back inside the hotel, he saw Hiro and his buddies.

"Hi," he greeted. "Saw what happened on the news. Had to rush over."

"Good thing you did," said Hiro.

"If you'll excuse me, there's something I need to do," said Spider-Man.

All of a sudden, a helicopter was descending on the roof of the hotel. Spider-Man swings himself up there, where he sees guys in suits with a briefcase. The fire in the hotel was not an accident. It was deliberated caused by secret agents. Spider-Man had to save the people first before confronting them.

"If you guys are trying to be subtle, I don't think transport by helicopter is the best way to do that," he joked.

Two thugs took out electric prods and charged at the web crawler. Spider-Man webs the prods away from them and into his hands. He flips in the air and shocks both thugs with their own prods, knocking them out cold. Spider-Man sees the briefcase placed in the helicopter. Three agents stayed on the rooftop with their plasma guns out, while the helicopter departs.

"I have the hunch that we're not going to be best buddies," he quipped.

The agents started firing. Spider-Man dodges every single blast as he flips his way towards the thugs. He disarms one and knocks him out with a kick to the face. Turning his attention to the other thugs, Spider-Man disarms another thug by webbing his plasma gun from his hands. Spider-Man fires a blast at his feet, knocking him down. He webs up the last thug, pulls him closer, and kicks him down.

Looking up, he sees the retreating helicopter. He webs the landing skid and dangles in the air as he climbs. One agent looks out the door and fires his plasma gun at him. Spider-Man lets go of the web rope to dodge the blasts. He webs the landing skid again and slings himself inside, kicking the armed thug down. Five more agents are inside the helicopter. Spider-Man uses his reflexes to dodge their punches and knock them out easily. He makes his way to the cockpit and slams the pilot's head to the controls, knocking him out.

"Sleeping on the job? They might as well reduce your salary," he joked.

The helicopter was about to crash, so Spider-Man takes the controls. He manages to land the helicopter on another roof, breaking half of the landing skid in the process, tilting the helicopter. Thanks to gravity, the unconscious agents fell out of the open door. Spider-Man exits the aerial vehicle just as Baymax arrives with Hiro.

"You okay?" asked Hiro.

"I'm good," replied Spider-Man. "Might wanna call the authorities."

Hiro contacts his friends and told them what Spider-Man told him to do.

"So, I'm guessing these guys caused the fire," guessed Hiro.

"You got that right," confirmed Spider-Man.

Baymax steps forward. "These men are suffering from facial damage. I believe I am supposed to let the police take care of them."

"Now you're getting it," said Hiro to Baymax.

"I'm guessing physically harming criminals doesn't bode well with him," said Spider-Man.

"He's programmed not to harm human beings," said Hiro. "Only me and my friends are doing to harming, but we try to keep the damage small. We're heroes, not thugs."

"Well, it works a lot differently in my world," said Spider-Man.

 **Now that you've read about where our four main characters are, it's time to move to more serious matters, which will be in later chapters. I just hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know. I would appreciated it.**


	13. Villains

**Has anyone been wondering about Maleficent? How about a chapter about the villains? Interested?**

Maleficent has spent the past hour learning about the different dimensions and the inhabitants. She admits to herself that she was intrigued. The world she grew up in was only one of many across the multiverse. She stared into the fountain for as long as she can until she learned everything about the four interlopers who invaded her home.

"Mistress, if I may ask, what do you intend to do with this information?" asked Diaval.

"I'm gonna make those children pay for infiltrating my homeland," said Maleficent. "I would do it myself, but now that I'm here, I realize, where is the fun in that? They crumbled against an enemy they don't know and understand, so I'm thinking they should switch dance partners."

"Dance partners?" asked a confused Diaval.

"Each one of those delinquents has their own personal enemy, well, except for the one in red," said Maleficent. "Instead of having them face someone familiar, I believe they should face someone they never knew."

"But how can you make them cooperate?" asked Diaval. "If they're as nasty as you, I'm not seeing how this will work."

"If they all have one thing in common, they want benefit from their actions," said Maleficent.

Using Merlin's wand, Maleficent opens four portals, bringing in four individuals into the wizard's realm. One is a young-looking man dressed like royalty. One is a one-legged pirate. One is a man dressed in black body armor. One is an ordinary man.

"Where am I?" wondered Kylo Ren. "Who are you?"

Kylo Ren takes out his lightsaber, warning the others to stay back.

"Calm down, young one," said Maleficent. "We're all friends here."

"What is this place?" asked Hans.

"Welcome to Merlin's realm," said Maleficent. "It's a magical place. I hope you can stay for long."

"You brought us here," guessed Zemo.

"You are a wise man, Mr. Zemo," replied Maleficent.

"What do you want?" asked Barbossa.

"I have a proposition for all of you," said Maleficent.

Maleficent poofs up four bubbles and shows a specific individual in them. Each one of them recognize their respective adversary.

"You want us to kill them?" asked Barbossa.

"Yes, but not the scavenger," said Maleficent. "I know Kylo Ren here wants to turn her to the dark side."

"How could you know that?" asked Kylo Ren.

Maleficent steps aside and gestures to the fountain. "The realm we are all in. It's the center of existence. In here, I have learned about all of you and your own enemies."

"What makes you think I will obey you?" asked Kylo Ren in a threatening tone.

"Because you can benefit yourself if you do," said Maleficent. She poofs up another bubble. The bubble shows the seven gems. "If you collect all of these for me, I will reward each and every one of you. Kylo Ren here can take the little girl home. Captain Barbossa can get his leg back. Hans will have the throne of Arendelle. As for Zemo, you will earn your freedom."

"Very well," said Zemo, agreeing. "Where do we start?"

"Well, for starters, you will not encountering your respective enemies," said Maleficent. "You're switching dance partners."

"What is advantage of facing a foe we don't know?" asked Barbossa.

"Because they don't know who they will be facing," answered Maleficent. "What you have that they don't is me. I can teach you about them."

"Are you willing to honor your word?" asked Kylo Ren.

Maleficent just smirked. Kylo Ren deactivates his lightsaber.

"Now, look into the fountain," said Maleficent. "That way, you can learn."

"I assume the fountain is magic," guessed Barbossa.

"And magic is how you're getting your leg back," said Maleficent.

"I figured," said Barbossa.

Hans, Barbossa, Kylo Ren, and Zemo all looked into the fountain. What they see is the hero they're assigned to face. They observed what the fountain shows them and paid close attention in order to learn.

Meanwhile, Diaval approaches his mistress.

"Are you sure this will work?" he asked.

"Those four misfits will be facing an enemy they don't know but knows them," said Maleficent. "I'm not expecting this to be easy, but I am not expecting them to fail."

"If you do get the gems and unlock the Infinity Gate, what do you intend to do?" asked Diaval.

"With all that power, I will control all," said Maleficent. "Not just King Stefan and his kingdom, but beyond."

 **This is a bit short, but it's just to kick start what comes next. I'll be uploading the next chapter when I'm ready.**


	14. Ice vs The Dark Side

**Wondering which villain our heroes are gonna face? Well, let's take it one a time. In this chapter, we'll be returning to Elsa in the world of _Tangled_. Enjoy. Read and review.**

The friendly snowfall continues in Corona, courtesy of the royal family's guest. Elsa has spent her time building snowmen with the children. She has really won over the hearts of the people in the kingdom. She still wishes she was back home with her sister celebrating her birthday, but she is enjoying her time in Corona. Rapunzel and Eugene have made her feel welcome and she is beginning to see them like family.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself," said Rapunzel.

"Well, the cold is my thing," said Elsa. "My powers are deadly but that doesn't mean they have to be."

"Eugene, is there something you would like to say to Elsa?" said Rapunzel, nudging her fiance on the shoulder.

"Alright, I admit it. She's nice," said Eugene. "It's nice to have you here, Elsa."

"It's nice to be here," said Elsa. "After an entire day surrounded by chaos and delinquency, it's nice to be in a peaceful kingdom."

Suddenly, an explosion occurs nearby, attracting the attention of everyone in the kingdom.

"I think you spoke too soon," quipped Eugene.

"I guess it's back to the game then," said Elsa, readying herself, as seen by the ice on her hands.

* * *

Rapunzel rides on Maximum towards the place where the explosion occurred, followed by Eugene and Elsa, on their own horses, as well as the castle's soldiers. What they saw outside the borders of the kingdom is an army, but it was an army none of them have seen before. They can see a legion of armed men dressed in white body armor. They have aircrafts hovering in the air, ready to fire. In the middle of the pack is a man dressed in black body armor with a lightsaber glowing red in hand.

"I'm guessing they're not from here," said Eugene.

"You're right," confirmed Elsa. "They're from somewhere else. They're here for me."

"How do you know that?" asked Rapunzel.

"Because I'm not from here," answered Elsa. "You guys have to go. I don't wanna risk anyone's lives for me."

"Not a chance," said Eugene. "We're going out there with you."

The captain of the Corona army came forward with his horse. "It's our duty to protect this kingdom. We will fight by your side, your highness."

All the soldiers raised their frying pans, ready for battle.

"I can just freeze you and leave you all here, but since you're brave, I'll allow you to help," said Elsa.

"Good thing we keep frying pans on these horses," said Eugene, picking up one.

"I can see how that is useful, but it still confuses me why your kingdom uses those instead of swords," said Elsa.

"One hit and they're out, simple as that," said Eugene.

"Trust me, he'd be in jail months ago without a frying pan in hand," said the captain.

"I think I'll stick with my powers," said Elsa. "But before we engage in battle, allow me to speak to them. Don't advance until I give the signal."

"What's the signal?" asked Rapunzel.

"Look to the skies," replied Elsa.

Elsa gets off her horse and walks towards the army.

"I wish to speak to your leader," she said.

Captain Phasma orders the Stormtroopers to make way for Kylo Ren to step foward, showing himself to the ice sorceress.

"Take off the mask," said Elsa. "A queen prefers to look at someone in the eye when they negotiate."

"If you insist," replied Kylo Ren. He takes off his mask, revealing the scarred face of a young man.

"Aren't you a little young to be leading an army?" questioned Elsa.

"My age does not matter. What matter is the power I wield," said Kylo Ren. "A power, I'm sure, you are familiar with."

"That's a lightsaber you're holding there," said Elsa, noticing the glowing blade in the young man's hands. "I have a friend who has one. Why would Maleficent send you after me instead of her?"

"I don't need to explain myself," said Kylo Ren. "Just surrender and come with us. There's a prince who would like to see you."

"Hans," guessed Elsa. "I would rather die by your hand than look at him in the face again."

"Then so be it," said Kylo Ren.

Elsa fires an ice blast into the air. Her allies were staring at the skies before realizing that it was the signal.

"Charge!" exclaimed Eugene.

Rapunzel, Eugene, and the army rode towards the unknown army. Before they can start whacking their enemies with their frying pans, the Stormtroopers and TIE Fighters started firing lasers, forcing the horses to retreat, leaving Elsa alone.

"What are they firing at us?" wondered Eugene.

"Whatever it is, it's hot and we definitely don't want to get hit," said Rapunzel, gesturing to the burnt spot on her dress. "We can't leave Elsa."

"The horses won't go," said the captain. "Except for Maximus."

"Leave the horses. Let's get out there," said Eugene.

Eugene rides with Rapunzel on Maximus as they charged to battle, with the soldiers following on foot. The Stormtroopers and the Corona army engage in battle. They were firing, but couldn't get a clear shot. The frying pans started clashing with the trooper's heads, staggering them and knocking them out.

Elsa watches the battle around her. Every time a Stormtrooper gets hit on the head, she cracks a smile. She looked away when she remembered that she was facing Kylo Ren.

"You're army is brave, but foolish," he said. "They will fall."

"Let them decide that," said Elsa. "As for you and me, well, only one of us will be begging for mercy."

"I learned you're a kind woman," said Kylo Ren. "You don't sound like one now."

"I'm only kind when I choose to be," said Elsa. "Everyone has a dark side, even me."

Kylo puts his mask back on. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Elsa raises her hand and looks at it, seemingly creating something. She closes her eyes, trying to concentrate. She creates a bracelet made out of ice, but it was more than just an ordinary bracelet. Attached to it is a blade with a surface as cold as ice and shines like an ice crystal facing the sun. She opens her eyes and takes a look at it. She has mixed feelings about what she created. It was beautiful, but it was also a weapon that can cause death.

"Your powers present clear danger, yet you use it to entertain children like your sister," insulted Kylo Ren. "Disappointing."

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed," said Elsa.

Kylo Ren charges at Elsa and strikes, but the ice sorceress uses the blade on her bracelet as a shield. Back and forth the blades clashed, but neither one can hit anything that isn't a weapon. Kylo Ren finds an opening, but before he can deliver a crucial blow, Elsa, in the blink of an eye, blocks his strike by creating another bracelet on her other wrist. Elsa finds an opening and strikes Kylo Ren on his side, causing him to step back. He clutches his side, trying to stop the bleeding. Elsa can see the blood on her blade. It hurts her to see such as sight, but she knew she had to defend herself.

Angered, Kylo Ren gets back in the fight and strikes relentlessly, letting rage strengthen him. Elsa blocks his strikes, but was blown back when Kylo Ren uses the force to push her back.

"Impressive," said Kylo Ren. "You have courage, you have spirit, but you lack ferocity."

"I don't need ferocity to drive me," said Elsa.

Elsa unleashes an ice blast, which Kylo Ren tried to keep back with the Force. Elsa increases the power of her blast by using her other hand, making it harder for Kylo Ren to hold back the icy beam coming towards him. Realizing he can't hold on any longer, he ceases and rolls out of the way before the ice and hit him.

"Do you need assistance, sir?" asked a Flametrooper.

Kylo Ren responds by taking the trooper's flame thrower with the Force and fires at Elsa. Elsa ducks and runs away. She fires an ice blast at the flame thrower and freezes it until it shatters. Elsa sends an ice blast one and another in a different direction. When the two blasts collided in front of Kylo Ren,

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Eugene were barely holding their own against the Stormtroopers. Their aim was the opposite of deadly, but there have been a few close calls. Pascal entertained himself by leaping on top of the Stormtroopers and tricking them into blasting each other. Maximus was holding his own pretty well. He was kicking as many troopers as he can see and giving them "knuckle sandwiches".

"Hey, bucket head, your aim is about as bad as your outfit looks," insulted Eugene.

The trooper on the receiving end of the insult fires at a standing Eugene, but missed. Eugene charges and knocks it out with his frying pan.

"I wish I can say that was rude, but you make a good point," said Rapunzel. "They couldn't hit someone even ten feet away."

Suddenly, a laser blast knocks Rapunzel's frying pan off her hand. It was Captain Phasma. Rapunzel started running as Phasma continued firing.

"Don't mock the First Order, girl," she said as she continued firing.

Elsa and Kylo Ren returned to their lightsaber-to-blade duel. Despite never learning how to wield a sword, Elsa simply uses her head to her advantage. The two get caught in a lock, giving them some face-to-face time.

"You can't win," said Kylo Ren.

"You're as fierce as Rey, I respect that," said Elsa.

"She may be powerful, but she lacks experience with the Force," said Kylo Ren. "You will find me more of a challenge than her."

Kylo Ren pushes back Elsa with the Force. Elsa stands up and creates an ice wall to block her from him, but he slices his way through with his light saber. Elsa runs towards Kylo Ren only for the two to lock blades again. Elsa was about to lose, until she ducks and trips Kylo Ren with a low kick. Kylo Ren was about to get up, only to see a hand lit by ice magic in front of his face.

"Stay down, kid," said Elsa.

"Never underestimate the power of the Force," said Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren holds up his fingers. All of a sudden, Elsa started choking. She collapses on her knees as she tries to fight the Force, but it was no use. Kylo Ren stands up and looks down at Elsa. He stops. Elsa started coughing and tried to recover.

"Stay down, kid," said Kylo Ren, quoting his enemy.

Seeing the look on Elsa's eyes, Kylo Ren knew she wasn't going to surrender. He simply uses the Force to knock her unconscious. Remembering his promise to Hans, he chooses not to kill Elsa. Instead, he carries her on board the Star Destroyer.

"Any orders, sir?" asked Captain Phasma.

"We have what we came for," said Kylo Ren. "We're leaving."

The entire First Order departed. They opened a portal and every ship entered. Rapunzel, Eugene, and the soldiers were left standing, confused. Half of Corona's army was injured from the firefight, but none of them are dead.

"We lost," said Eugene.

"Don't worry. She has powers. I'm sure she's gonna be fine," said Rapunzel.

* * *

On board the Star Destroyer, Kylo Ren places Elsa in the holding cells. Before he can leave and lock up the cell, he heard breathing. He turns around and saw Elsa waking up. She stares up at him with anger present in her face.

"Awake already?" wondered Kylo Ren. "You weren't supposed to be awake yet. You have great power in you, indeed."

"I haven't even showed you what I am truly capable of," said Elsa.

"I'm afraid you will never able to show me," said Kylo Ren. "When we get off this ship, Hans will have your head."

Kylo Ren walks out of the cell and shuts it. Elsa tries to fire an ice blast at the door, but nothing came out of her hands. She saw something attached to the wall. It was an orb. It was magical.

"A present from Maleficent," said Kylo Ren. "You can't use your powers as long as you're in this cell."

"Mark my words, young man. I will get out of this cell and you are gonna pay," said Elsa.

"I doubt it," said Kylo Ren. "Enjoy your stay."

Kylo Ren walks away, leaving Elsa to lie in her cell. She thinks back to her fight with Kylo Ren. She thought will and courage was enough to help her defeat him, but she was overpowered. She was beginning to believe Kylo Ren was right. She always held back when it came to using her powers on the battlefield, which is probably the reason she lost to Maleficent and, now, to Kylo Ren.

 **Next Chapter: Jack Sparrow faces off against...**


	15. Pirate vs Prince

**It's time for Jack Sparrow to meet a new foe. Will he prevail? Enjoy. Read and review, please.**

After Jack Sparrow shared his story, while leaving out the "alternate dimensions" part, he and King Fergus decided to challenge each other in a sword fight. Merida and Queen Elinor watch them have fun. Jack and Fergus were evenly matched in the first two minutes, until Jack pulls a sneaky move by swiping at the king's legs, tricking the king into leaving an opening for a split second, allowing Jack to knock his sword off his hands.

"That was dirty of you," said Fergus in a respectful tone, admiring the pirate's style.

"When it comes to a sword fight, there is no such thing as a fair fight," said Jack. "Have you ever fought inside a water wheel while it's moving?"

"No," said Fergus. "But it sounds like a heck of a fight. Mind telling your tale?"

"Maybe another time, mate," said Jack. "Right now, I'd like to see how your daughter uses a sword."

"Well, seeing as you bested me, maybe you can teach her first," said Fergus, agreeing.

Fergus gives his daughter his sword. He steps aside and lets her face the pirate.

"So, what have you learned so far?" Jack asked Merida.

"I've seen plenty of sword fights. I think I've learned a few just by watching," said Merida.

"Time to put those words to the test," said Jack.

The two started clashing blades. Jack was going easy on the princess, but Merida was giving it all. Jack begins upping his game as the sword fight got even more intense. The smile on Jack's face tells that he's impressed with Merida's ferocity. The fight went on for over a minute, until the two caught each other in a lock.

"You've got fire, alright," complimented Jack.

"You got mad skills," complimented Merida.

The two broke the lock and returned to exchanging slashes. The fight ends with Jack tossing the sword in the air as he ducks from a blow by Merida. He runs around her, grabs his falling sword, grabs Merida's wrist, causing her to drop her sword, and places his sword on her neck, daring her to surrender.

"Wow," said Merida.

Jack releases Merida and puts his sword back in his scabbard. Fergus and Elinor were clapping.

"Impressive move, Jack," said Fergus. "But who am I to forget my own daughter? That was some fierce striking there, lass."

"All I need is more training and I can be as good as you," said Merida. "Or maybe better than you."

"Oh, oh, oh, well, we'll see," said Fergus, accepting the challenge.

"So, Jack, you plan on leaving soon?" asked Merida.

"Can you make me a ship?" asked Jack.

"A ship that big? It's gonna take a lot of wood," said Fergus.

"Then I'll settle for a boat," said Jack. "New world. New life. Might as well start small."

"New world?" questioned Merida.

"Being here makes me feel like I'm in a new world," said Jack.

"Uh, dear," interrupted Elinor, calling for her husband. "There's a huge ship docking close by."

"Must be my birthday," joked Jack, seeing an opportunity.

* * *

Jack Sparrow followed the king, the queen, and the princess to the ship. Coming down from the vessel is a handsome young man dressed formally. He was accompanied by the navy. They were strange. They seemed to be very stoic and not responsive. Jack knew it because he snapped his fingers at one soldier's face and he didn't move a muscle.

"Greeting, your highnesses," greeted the young man.

"And who may you be?" asked Elinor.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," introduced the young man.

"I never heard of the Southern Isles before," said Fergus, scratching the back of his head.

"There must be a good reason," said Hans with a mysterious smile on his face.

"What brings you here?" asked Merida.

Hans points at Jack Sparrow and says, "Him."

"I don't believe we ever met, lad," said Jack, moving Hans' finger away from his face.

"No, but I have seen your face," said Hans.

Hans takes a scroll and unrolls it. It was a wanted poster. There was a price on Jack Sparrow's head. The price was 100,000 pounds.

"This pirate is a criminal?" questioned Fergus.

"A true snake in the ocean," added Hans. "I would like to take him away, right now. I don't intend to collect the reward. I'm just doing the right thing."

"Hold it," interrupted Merida. "I may not have known Jack Sparrow for a long time, but from what I can tell, he's no criminal. A scallywag, he may be, but not a criminal."

"Dear, please, mind your tone," pleaded Elinor.

"We can't just give Jack to that snob," said Merida. "He saved the boys. We owe him."

"The girl's right," said Fergus. "Sorry, young man, but the Brits would have to go through me to get this pirate."

"I was hoping we can do this the civil way," said Hans. "But I guess we're gonna have to get thorough."

Hans draws his sword and points it at Merida.

"Choice is yours, Sparrow," said Hans. "Come with me now or this girl will pay."

"I'm not just some girl," said Merida.

Merida takes her father's sword and engages in a sword fight with Hans.

"Crew, attack!" ordered Hans.

The seemingly mindless Navy soldiers took out their guns and swords. They started firing/fighting. Jack, Fergus, and Elinor had to hide behind a haystack for cover. Merida and Hans get caught in a lock, but Merida uses her strength to push Hans to the ground. She runs towards the soldier with guns. She disarms them with her arrows and knocks them out with her fighting skills.

"Nice one, luv," complimented Jack, popping up from behind the haystack, only to receive a bullet to one of his dreadlocks. "Now, that's not nice."

"Funny fellow, isn't he?" remarked Elinor.

"Everyone needs a sense of humor," said Jack.

Jack looks back and saw Merida continuing to take down Navy soldiers as if they were tissue. He saw Hans sneaking up behind Merida with his sword in hand. Merida gets into a sword lock with a Navy soldier. Hans uses this as the opportunity to strike. Before he can deliver the final blow, his sword is blasted out of his hands. The sound of the shot captured Merida's attention. She kicks the Navy soldier in the stomach and gives Hans a big blow to the face.

"I'll handle him, you protect your family," ordered Jack, running towards the prince.

"Okay." Merida agreed.

While Merida continues fighting Navy gunmen, Jack engages Hans in a sword fight. The two were skilled, but Jack shows off his swordsmanship superiority by dodging sword strikes with awkward leans and overwhelming Hans with swift strikes. The two lock swords, until Jack kicks Hans to the ground.

"Maleficent was wrong. You are skilled in combat," said Hans.

"You serve the woman in black?" asked Jack.

"Where do you think the wanted poster came from?" pointed out Hans.

Hans gets up and continue his sword fight with the pirate. Jack continues striking fast and almost slashed Hans across the chest, causing the prince to step back.

"Where did you get those men?" asked Jack, referring to Hans' seemingly lifeless crew.

"Maleficent gave me a magical object to put them under my command," answered Hans.

"What do you hope to gain from this?" asked Jack.

"A kingdom," answered Hans.

"You're a prince," pointed out Jack. "You're next in line for the throne, aren't you."

"I'm the youngest among my twelve brothers," said Hans. "But after I bring you down, Maleficent will reward me with what I deserve."

Hans strikes, but Jack dodges every single swipe, almost falling backwards in an awkward fashion. By the time he regained his balance, Hans' sword was at his face. Jack simply brushes it aside.

"I guess it's time to show you why I am Captain Jack Sparrow," said Jack.

Jack and Hans continue sword-fighting. The fight was even. Neither one was besting the other. As their battle continued, Merida had knocked every single one of the Navy soldiers. She admits that they gave her a fight, but she was proud of herself. Her parents came out from behind the haystack and hugged their daughter. They looked back at Jack's battle with Hans.

"Should we help him?" asked Fergus.

"He doesn't need help," said Merida.

Jack was beginning to once again overwhelm Hans with swift sword strikes. Hans could barely keep up with the rapid swings coming at him. At last, Jack knocks Hans' sword off his hands. Jack had his sword gently pressing on the prince's nose.

"You can surrender now mate," said Jack.

"I think not," said Hans with a smirk.

Hans takes out a magical jewel. He tosses it to the ground and creates a portal, sucking him and Jack into it. Merida tried to catch them, but the portal disappeared before she can get there.

"No," she muttered.

"What sorcery was that?" wondered Fergus.

"I think it's time we paid the Witch a visit," said Merida.

 **Villains, 2. Heroes, 0. Well, there's the next chapter to look forward to.**

 **Next Chapter: Rey versus...**


	16. The Force vs Piracy

**You've read about Elsa facing Kylo Ren. You've read about Jack Sparrow facing Prince Hans. In this chapter, you will read about Rey facing an opponent who is only familiar to one of her ex-companions. Enjoy. Read and review.**

The Milano has arrived on Morag, a desolate planet located in the Andromeda Galaxy at the Eclipsing Binary Star M31V J00443799+4129236. Peter Quill lands near the old temple where "The Orb" was once kept. He heads down to the lounge to inform Rey. She was still listening to his music from Earth.

"We're here," he said.

"Where exactly is here?" asked Rey.

"Morag," answered Peter. "No one would bother you here."

Rey takes the food that Quill provided for her and exits the ship. Peter followed her.

"Are you sure you're not having second thoughts?" he asked.

"No," answered Rey.

"Well, thought it be best to know that Nova Prime is more than happy to provide for you should you need it," said Peter. He takes out a communicator and gives it to Rey. "You can use this to contact the Nova Corps or the Milano. If you need anything, just push the button."

"Thank you," said Rey.

"No problem," said Peter. "Oh, by the way, stay away from the geysers. They're deadly."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Rey.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" asked Peter.

"I'll be fine, Quill," said Rey, exasperation clearly in her voice.

"Ooo-kay," said Quill smoothly. "If you need me, just call."

Peter boards the Milano and leaves Morag, leaving Rey alone. The Jedi warrior looked around her. Once again, she is just a young girl in a deserted area of a backwater planet. With the exception of Unkar Plutt and criminal competition, it feels like Jakku all over again for her.

She sits down to eat, all the while thinking about her life. She only chose to be alone because she knows there's no way back to her universe. A life of a scavenger seemed to be her best option, since that's how she's been living her life. She stopped eating and decided to take a look outside the temple. Morag was truly a forsaken planet. There was basically no inhabitants on the planet aside from rodents.

"Well, this was Quill's suggestion," said Rey. "When he gets back, maybe I'll ask him to take me somewhere else."

As Rey began to unpack everything she was supplied with, she felt something. Someone or something was on the planet with her. Whoever it was, it's huge and heading her way. Rey takes out her quarterstaff as she looks outside, readying for hostiles just in case. The mist from the distance cleared as a giant ship, floating in the air, stops near the temple.

Two individuals come down from the vessel. From their attire, Rey can tell they were pirates. They stopped in front of the temple. They saw her peeking from the entrance. In response, they put their hands in the air.

"We mean you no harm," said one of them. "Our captain wants a word with you."

Rey comes out of the temple, but kept a firm grip on her quarterstaff.

* * *

Rey follows the men on board the ship. Aside from the pirates and the foul smell, what she saw is a pirate with a peg leg.

"You must be 'Rey', am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," confirmed Rey.

"Welcome to Queen Anne's Revenge," said Barbossa.

"How do you know me?" asked Rey.

The pirate steps forward awkwardly, peg leg and all, and looks at the girl in the eye.

"Are you familiar with a woman by the name of..." Barbossa looms closer and continues. "... Maleficent?"

In response, Rey steps back and points her quarterstaff at Barbossa.

"You really shouldn't have mentioned that," said Rey. "If you intend to capture me without my awareness, you should've kept your allegiance with her a secret."

"Fair point," said Barbossa. "But from what I've learned about you, you're not coming with us without a fight."

"Why did she send you after me?" asked Rey.

"One, because you don't know me," answered Barbossa. "Second, I'm here to deliver Kylo Ren his prize should he succeed."

Rey's flinched at the sound of the name of the one who killed the man she considered a father and a mentor.

"I've met Jack Sparrow," said Rey. "I think I know how you pirates battle."

"Maybe, lass," said Barbossa. "But the witch was kind enough to supply us."

He signals a pirate to hand him over a metal shield. There was a symbol of a skull with crossbones on it.

"What makes you think that will protect you?" asked Rey. "If you studied me, then you know what I am holding?"

"Give it a try, then," dared Barbossa.

Rey puts away her quarterstaff and takes out her lightsaber instead. She charges and strikes. Barbossa shields himself. Rey was shocked. Her lightsaber didn't do any damage to the shield.

"Enchanted shield," said Barbossa as he takes out his sword. "Alright, young lady, what will it be? Are you going to surrender or do we have to settle this man-to-woman?"

"I could use a fight. Not much to do here anyway," replied Rey.

Rey and Barbossa clash blades. What shocks Rey is that her lightsaber didn't cut through Barbossa's sword like it was nothing.

"Another gift from Maleficent," said Barbossa, referring to the sword.

"In that case..." Rey uses the Force and pushes back Barbossa.

"Unfortunately, the woman didn't have a solution to that 'Force' power of yours," said Barbossa, standing up. "Men, attack! But remember, we need her alive."

Barbossa's men take out their enchanted swords and attack Rey. Rey barrel-rolls her way out of the incoming force. As the pirates charges at her, she kills them one-by-one with her lightsaber. One pirate charges at her, but instead of killing him, she steps aside at the last second and lets the pirate mindlessly wander off the edge of the ship.

She runs up the quarterdeck and turns the wheel, causing the ship to tilt. Gravity pushes some of the pirates off-board. Rey repeatedly tilts the ship left and right until all the pirates are off. Barbossa manages to climb his way to the quarterdeck. The pirate and the scavenger continue their sword fight. Rey uses the Force to separate Barbossa from his sword and shield. Luckily, Barbossa still has Blackbeard's sword. He sends ropes to tie her up, but she slices them with her lightsaber.

Barbossa grabs his shield just in time before Rey strikes at him again.

"You truly are a warrior, aren't you?" complimented Barbossa. "No wonder Kylo Ren wants you on his crusade."

"The only reason I would let you live is to tell him that I will never turn to the dark side," said Rey with anger.

"No one is all good, my dear," said Barbossa. "You intend to kill me, don't you?"

"If you don't surrender, I would," replied Rey.

Barbossa continued to shield himself from the young woman's relentless striking. A few pirates attempt to use the personal battle between the two to sneak to the quarterdeck and incapacitate the woman themselves, since they promised Kylo Ren they'll keep her alive. One muscled pirate had a piece of wood in hand, but before he can hit Rey in the back of the head, the young woman quickly turns around and thrusts her lightsaber through the man's heart. Barbossa was about to whack Rey in the back of the head with his shield, but Rey uses the Force to freeze him in place.

Rey withdraws her lightsaber from the pirate, letting him collapse to death. Rey returns to the frozen Barbossa. She uses the Force again and pushes Barbossa to a corner. Barbossa finds himself cornered with a lightsaber pointing at his face.

"Last chance, pirate. Surrender," said Rey.

"Pirates never surrender," said Barbossa.

"Your pride will only lead you to your end," said Rey.

"I've died before, laddie," said Barbossa. "I've met my met already."

"If you don't put down that shield, then you'll meet it again," threatened Rey.

"You certainly are a fiery one," complimented Barbossa. "Why waste your time tending to the weak?"

"Because I've lived my life being bullied and looked down by others who believe they have power over me," answered Rey. "Even if I have a potential for darkness, I will not be seduced by it."

"Tell that to Kylo Ren when you see him," replied Barbossa.

"You're in no position to take me to him," pointed out Rey with a smile.

"That's where you're wrong," said Barbossa. "In case you beat me in a sword fight, Maleficent gave me yet another gift."

Barbossa takes out a needle and throws it at Rey. It sticks on her shoulder, causing her to say "ouch". Rey takes the needle off her shoulder, but suddenly feels dizzy. She aimlessly wanders the quarterdeck until she falls to sleep.

"I have got to get me more of those," said Barbossa, referring to the cursed needle. "Men, take her to the brig below deck. Once Kylo Ren gets the girl, I can finally walk on two legs again."

As Barbossa's men take Rey to the cells below, the captain of Queen Anne's Revenge turns the ship around and through a magical portal.

 **Elsa. Jack Sparrow. Rey. All defeated.**

 **Next chapter: Spider-Man vs... (you probably know who it is)**


	17. Inhuman vs Human?

**Kylo Ren, Hans, and Barbossa each defeated their respective foes. Will Zemo succeed against Spider-Man? Or will the hero win this round? Read and find out.**

Spider-Man and the six superheroes, following the plans given to them by Krei, gather the technology they need and decided to build it in an abandoned laboratory outside San Fransokyo, which was scheduled for demolition in three days. Luckily, Hiro and his friends were very persuasive. The leaders of the city gave them ownership of the laboratory.

"For a dusty old copper mill, it's actually pretty sweet," said Spider-Man, referring to the interior design of the laboratory. "So, any reason why we needed a drill?"

"We're gonna have to dig a few more feet underground," said Hiro. "In case the portal goes out of control again, we need to make sure there's plenty of room to destroy before it takes San Fransokyo with it."

"It'll work. I know it will," said Spider-Man. "I've seen the plans. The magnetic containment field regulator had a few malfunctions. All we have to do is fix it."

"How?" asked Go-Go.

"Just give me the regulator and I'll do my work," said Spider-Man.

Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, Go-Go, Honey Lemon, and Fred started building the portal, while Spider-Man works on the regulator. After assembling the pieces, he was trying to stabilize the circuitry, until the tool he was using to do so, got shocked and the electricity spread to his fingers.

"Ow!" he yelped.

Responding to the cry of pain, Baymax walks his way towards the web crawler.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" he asked.

Spider-Man didn't respond, confused. He looks at Hiro.

Knowing that the wall crawler's look means that he's asking about Baymax, Hiro says, "He's a health care robot."

Looking back at Baymax, Spider-Man says, "2. Just got shocked. No biggie."

"I will scan you for injuries," said Baymax. After scanning Spider-Man, he spoke. "Scan complete. Your body is experiencing no side effects from electrical shock."

"Maybe, but his web shooter is lighting up," pointed out Go-Go.

Spider-Man looks at his wrist and saw that the electricity is shorting out his web shooter. He takes it off and puts it on the table, away from him.

"Might need to fix that later," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man continued on the regulator. After suffering a few more shocks, he finally finishes it.

"If you guys don't mind, can I borrow some cash to get some grub?" asked Spider-Man.

Wasabi takes out his wallet and gives Spider-Man two $10 bills.

"Have you finished the regulator?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Yup," answered Spider-Man.

"Why not help us with the portal?" asked Fred.

"I'm starving," said Spider-Man. "I've been through one heck of an adventure. I'm pretty sure my stomach is yelling at me right now."

"Well, go ahead. We'll manage," said Go-Go.

"Oh, and before I go, make sure you plug the red wires to the silver power cylinder, not the gray one," said Spider-Man before leaving the lab.

"Grey? Silver? What's the difference-?" Fred interrupts himself when he plugged the red wire to the "grey" power cylinder, shocking himself, causing him to fall. Baymax walks towards the costumed science enthusiast and looks down at him.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax.

"5," answered Fred, grunting in pain under his voice. Suddenly, more electricity surged through his suit. "Make that 6."

Spider-Man made it outside the lab, dressed as Peter Parker, only to see black SUVs arriving at his location. Armed men come out, causing Peter to raise his hands immediately in response. An unarmed man in a black suit comes out of an SUV and walks towards the teenager.

"Put your arms down, son," he said.

Peter obeyed. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Li Zheng, director of the CIA," answered the man. "We're here to shut down the building."

"But we just got this reopened," said Peter.

"True, but we got a call saying that the owners of this building are recreating Robert Callaghan's device that destroyed Krei Tech," said Zheng. "The caller also insisted that we bring in someone who wears a 'red and blue suit.'"

An armed man checks Peter's bag. He found his red and blue costume.

"Bring him in," ordered Zheng.

The CIA agents arrest Peter and take him into an SUV before driving off, leaving the director and the remaining agents to storm in on Hiro and his friends.

* * *

The SUV stops at an abandoned warehouse. Two CIA agents escort Peter out of the vehicle and uncuff him.

"Can I have my suit back?" asked Peter. "Have you heard about personal property?"

The CIA agent gives Peter his bag, which contains his suit. The SUV drives away, leaving Peter alone facing the warehouse. He slowly walks inside. The warehouse was dark, mainly because the windows are closed. There are rats sneaking around the corner and rusty metal was making creaky noises.

"Honey, I'm home," said Peter quietly, trying to act funny when he's actually scared.

A light suddenly turns on, revealing a man. He turns around and shows his face, as well as eating a donut.

"Have you tried the donuts in this place? They're fantastic," he said. "Lucky for you, I bought a baker's dozen."

The man picks up a donut and throws it at Peter. Due to his Spider Sense, he was able to catch it clean.

"Nice catch," complimented the man.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Peter as he took a bite of the donut.

"My name is Zemo," answered the man. "Sokovian."

Peter stops just as he took another bite. With a mouthful of donut, he says, "You're from my world."

Zemo smirks, confirming his guess.

"We've never met before," said Peter.

"True, but I've studied you," said Zemo. "Peter Parker. Born in Queens. Raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben after his parents disappeared. One radioactive spider bite gives him the abilities of a spider. Unfortunately, he decided to use his powers for money. His irresponsibility led to the death of his dear beloved uncle. Ridden with guilt, he chose to use his powers to become a superhero."

"If you know who I am, why haven't you exposed me yet?" asked Peter. "Well, back in our world?"

"I didn't know of your identity until recently," answered Zemo. "Some woman dressed in black and wears horns on her head provided me with this knowledge."

"Maleficent," guessed Peter.

"You are smart," complimented Zemo.

"You sent the CIA to the lab," continued Peter. "You did that just to get some alone time with me. Why?"

"Because I want you to get out of here," said Zemo.

"But I'm already here," pointed out Peter.

"Not out of the warehouse, out of this world," said Zemo.

"Wait, what?" asked Peter, confused. "Can I have another donut?"

Zemo tosses another one to Peter.

"Maleficent sent corrupted souls after your friends," said Zemo. "Only, she has them facing an enemy they never heard of. Queen Elsa is facing Rey's foe. Jack Sparrow is scheduled for a duel with Elsa's adversary. Poor, sweet Rey has to face Jack Sparrow's old second mate."

"Yet, Maleficent sends someone from my world after me," pointed out Peter. "But considering I don't know you, it still counts as sending someone I don't know after me."

"What better way to take out someone by using an entity they never faced before?" said Zemo, pointing out the advantage of Maleficent's plan.

"So, aren't you gonna, like, kill me now?" asked Peter.

"Your enhanced senses will allow you to dodge bullets," said Zemo. "That's why I didn't bring a gun."

"So, you're an ordinary human being," guessed Peter. "Then what are you going to do to kill me?"

"I don't intend to kill you, Mr. Parker," said Zemo. "As I have said before, I want to help you escape this dimension."

"But why?" asked Peter. "Maleficent is, like, very, very, powerful. I'm sure you don't want to betray her."

"It does not matter," said Zemo. "Before she recruited me, I was locked in a cell. She offered me my freedom if I cooperated, but I do not care about my freedom."

"Then what are you doing?" asked Peter.

"I'm helping you," answered Zemo.

The Sokovian reaches into his knapsack and takes out a magical orb.

"This will allow you to travel back to the realm of the wizard," he said.

"But what about you?" asked Peter. "If Maleficent finds out you betrayed her, she'll kill you."

"Then I will be reunited with my family," said Zemo before dropping his head in sorrow, remembering his family.

"I-I'm sorry," apologized Peter, feeling sorry for Zemo.

"It's not your fault," said Zemo. "I can only thank the Avengers for that."

"The Avengers? But they're the good guys. How is your family's fate their fault?" replied Peter.

"I came here to help you, not to exchange stories about our deceased loved ones," said Zemo.

"You said you were Sokovian. Your family died when the Avengers were fighting Ultron," guessed Peter. "Maleficent wouldn't have sent you unless you're a bad guy. I'm guessing you got thrown in jail for trying to kill the Avengers for revenge."

"You have no idea, Mr. Parker," said Zemo, staying secretive. "Do you want to save your friends or not?"

"But what about my new friends?" pointed out Peter. "I can't let the CIA take them to jail."

"As far as you're concerned, they're just characters in a movie," said Zemo.

"So are the ones that I've traveled with," said Peter. "But that doesn't mean I have the right to leave them."

"Your new friends will be alright. Krei will clear them of charges," said Zemo. "Worry about your traveling companions. So, what is it going to be Peter Parker? Your team is facing death. Your new friends are only facing the danger of being locked up for life. Who is it going to be... Spider-Man?"

Peter looks back and forth between Zemo and the orb, thinking about which is the right choice.

"When this is over, I'm coming back for you," said Peter.

"My family is dead. I don't think I would mind whether I'm free or in a cell," said Zemo.

Peter retreats to the shadows to change into his Spider-Man suit before returning to Zemo, without putting his mask on yet. He takes the orb from Zemo's hand.

"So, how does it work?" asked Peter.

"Just point in any direction and think about where you want to go. The orb will read your thoughts and conjure a portal to your desired location," answered Zemo.

Peter points the orb towards a wall and closes his eyes. The orb glows brighter and summons a portal, causing Peter to take a few steps back, amazed.

"Well, see you later," said Peter to Zemo.

"May I offer you one piece of advice?" asked Zemo.

"What?" asked a confused Peter.

"I am aware of your personal grudge towards the young Jedi warrior," said Zemo. "But from what I've learned about you, your hatred for her is only to cover up the truth."

"Is this relevant?" asked Peter, not seeing the point.

"All I'm saying is, don't let your personal issues with her blind you from the truth," said Zemo. "Good luck, Mr. Parker."

Peter puts on his mask, takes another donut, and jumps into the portal. After the portal closes, Zemo just eats another donut.

* * *

Peter was flying through the seemingly endless vortex that is a void of extra-dimensional energy. He sees an open portal from the distance. He straightens his arms and legs as he flies towards it, acting like he's skydiving off a plane. Bright light shines as he zooms closer and closer to the portal, causing him to close his eyes.

...

Meanwhile, on the Queen Anne's Revenge, Rey lies in her cell, still asleep due to Maleficent's cursed needle. Unbeknownst to her, a portal pops out of nowhere. Falling out of the portal, and screaming, is Spider-Man. He ends up crashing towards the bars.

"Ow!" he whined, clutching his face.

After straightening his face, he turns around and saw an unconscious familiar face.

"Rey?"

 **How did Spider-Man end up in Rey's cell. Take a guess. Answers will come later. Hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think.**


	18. Reunion

**Here's the new chapter? Hope you're enjoying this story so far. Things are about to get even more interesting (I think).**

Back in Merlin the Wizard's realm, Maleficent continues to stare into the fountain, learning more about the different dimensions. She was interrupted when a portal pops open in the sky. Falling in, literally, is Prince Hans and Jack Sparrow. Hans fell on his back while the pirate fell on his face. Just as Jack picks himself up, Hans hits him in the back of the head with the handle on his sword, knocking him out.

"Your majesty," greeted Maleficent.

"Shall I end him?" asked Hans.

"Not just yet," said Maleficent.

Another portal opens in the sky. The Star Destroyer comes into view and lands. Kylo Ren comes out of the ship carrying the unconscious Queen Elsa in his arms. He gently puts her down and looks at Hans.

"As promised, your highness," said Kylo Ren.

"She's alive?" asked Hans, crossing his arms, trying to be sure.

"She's merely incapacitated," said Kylo Ren. "You can end her yourself."

Another portal in the sky appears. The Queen Anne's Revenge floats in and lands safely on the grass. Barbossa walks off the ship with two of his men carrying a slumbering Rey. Unbeknownst to Barbossa and his crew, Spider-Man is crawling on the side of the ship. He has been trying to wake up Rey ever since the orb took him to her cell, but after seeing the needle mark on her shoulder and remembering that Zemo told him of Maleficent's plan, he concluded that Rey was under a sleeping spell. Therefore, she couldn't be woken up.

"As promised, Mr. Kylo Ren," said Barbossa.

Kylo Ren looks at Maleficent. The woman in black knew what she was supposed to do. With a wave of her finger, she lifts the sleeping spell on Rey, waking her up. The young Jedi warrior looks around her. At first sight of the man who killed Han Solo, anger became present in her face.

"You," she muttered with anger.

"It's nice to see you again," said Kylo Ren sarcastically. "If I recall correctly, the last time we met, you tried to kill me."

"I may have questioned myself for that intention," said Rey. "But I still plan to do so."

Kylo Ren puts Rey back into unconsciousness with the Force, then signals the Stormtroopers to cuff her. Maleficent observes the entire area and sees no sign of another portal opening.

"It looks like Zemo hasn't returned yet," said Maleficent.

She looks back into the fountain and commands it to show her where Zemo is. She can see him sneaking up on someone at an ATM. He knocks him out by banging his head on the keypad. Zemo steals the man's credit card and earns some money from the ATM. This had Maleficent suspicious. She then commands the fountain to show her Spider-Man. The fountain shows Spider-Man crawling on what seems to be a wall made of wood. When she saw a window, she immediately turns around and fires a magic blast at the Queen Anne's Revenge. Spider-Man senses the incoming blast and dodges. The blast, instead, creates a hole on the ship.

Barbossa wasn't happy. "What did you that fo..." He paused when he saw Spider-Man descend to the ground. "Never mind."

Seeing the blue orb in Spider-Man's hand, Maleficent comes to a conclusion. "Zemo betrayed me."

"He has no interest in catering to your whim," said Spider-Man. "Now hand over my friends or I'm gonna have to open a can of butt-whooping on ya."

"Kill him," ordered Maleficent.

Stormtroopers started firing their laser blasters. Spider-Man dodges every single blast. Without any buildings or skyscrapers to swing from, he decided to use the Queen Anne's Revenge as a shield. The Stormtroopers continued firing, damaging the ship, further angering Barbossa.

"Hey!" yelled Barbossa at Kylo Ren. "Tell your hooligans to stop destroying my ship!"

"You should watch your tone, pirate," warned Kylo Ren. He tells the troopers, "Search the ship."

Two dozen Stormtroopers boarded the Revenge. They searched the ship above and below, but there was no sign of the wall crawler. Down below on the ground, a portal pops up behind Hans and he get sucked in before the portal disappears. A portal opens up in the sky, dropping Hans into the fountain, soaking Maleficent in the process. Another portal opens and sucks Elsa in. Portals pop up underneath Rey and Jack, sucking them in. The villains were left confused.

"Forgot someone?" said someone all of a sudden.

Everyone turns they heads and saw Spider-Man standing on top of the fountain.

"You may want to duck," he said.

On the Queen Anne's Revenge, the Stormtroopers continue looking for Spider-Man. Two troopers are searching through the cannons. They found a red "finger" sticking out from behind a cannon. One trooper pulls it, but it turns out to be a ploy. The "red finger" was attached to a string. By pulling it, the trooper fired the cannon. Everyone ducks at the incoming cannonball. Spider-Man jumps off the fountain before the cannonball destroys it.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got somewhere else to be," quipped Spider-Man.

Spider-Man opens a portal behind him and walks backwards into it before it disappears. Angered, Kylo Ren takes out his lightsaber and started slashing Merlin's tea table outside the cottage.

"Zemo will pay for this!" he yelled.

"Calm down, young man," said Maleficent. "Revenge can come later. Right now, we must find them."

"But without the fountain, we can't search for them," said Barbossa.

"It'll be looking for a needle in a haystack. A haystack the size of the universe," said Hans.

"If that spider boy is as smart as the fountain says he is, he'll likely try to hide his friends in a world we would never think of looking," thought Maleficent.

Maleficent opens another portal.

"Where will this take us?" asked Hans.

"A world full of monsters," answered Maleficent.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension, Rey is lying down on a bed in a room. After she wakes up, she looks around. There was old-fashioned technology, a dart board, a table filled with pencils, pens, and papers, and a blue glowing orb. She found her quarterstaff and lightsaber lying on the floor next to the bed. She picks them up and walks out the door. She found Elsa lying down on a couch and Jack sleeping on a chair. The queen and the pirate begin to wake up.

The three individuals looked at each other, but didn't say a word. The last time they were in the same room, they were fighting and lecturing each other. Clearly, the effect of their last meeting hasn't worn off yet.

They were startled when they heard a door open. It was Spider-Man, holding a bag of groceries. He puts them on the kitchen table before returning to the living room. The four individuals continue glaring at each other. No one was saying a word.

All of a sudden, Rey activates her lightsaber and points it at Spider-Man. Elsa and Jack respond. Elsa points her ice-lit hand at Rey, while Jack aims his gun at Rey. Spider-Man, for some reason, aims one of his wrist web shooters at Jack. Jack responds by aiming his other gun at Spider-Man. The web crawler points his other web shooter at Elsa, who, in return, points her other ice-lit hand at him.

Silence continued to fill the room. After a few more seconds of glaring, Rey's lips curled into a smile and started laughing softly. Spider-Man started chuckling. Jack started laughing as well. Elsa chortles. They laughed together for a while, until Rey interrupts the moment.

"Okay..." Rey points her lightsaber at Spider-Man's face again.

On cue, the rest return to their previous position, aiming their hands/weapons at each other.

"Nice to see you again, bug boy," greeted Rey.

"Likewise, young Padawan," greeted Spider-Man. He looks at Elsa and greeted her. "Your highness."

"Young man," greeted Elsa formally.

"This situation's definitely familiar," said Jack, referring to the way they were targeting each other.

"I know, right," replied Spider-Man, recalling what happened on the third film of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ franchise.

"Can we start with where we are and how we got here?" asked Rey.

"This is my home," answered Spider-Man. He looks at Rey and asks her, "You didn't happen to see the blue orb in my room, did you?"

"I saw it," said Rey.

"It was a gift from a villain in my world," said Spider-Man. "Long story short, he didn't want to work with Maleficent so he helped me. I used it to open a portal here."

"Merlin's wand could only take us to the location of the seven gems," recalled Rey. "The orb can take you anywhere?"

"You want to go home," guessed Spider-Man.

Rey moves the lightsaber's tip closer to Spider-Man's face. "I've had enough of this craziness. I'm going home."

"I may be home now, but I'm not going to abandon Merlin," said Spider-Man. "There's a lot at stake here."

"What is?" asked Jack, confused.

"Maleficent now has control of all the dimensions. If she keeps messing around with our worlds, it'll be chaos," said Spider-Man. "We have to stop her. We have to free Merlin. We have to fix the multiverse. FYI that's a term for a universe filled with different alternate worlds."

"FYI?" questioned Jack, confused, again.

"For your information," clarified Spider-Man. He looks back at Rey and said, "If you want to go home, that's fine. The rest of us can handle this."

Jack aims both his guns at Spider-Man. "You're not going anywhere, mate. I need my ship back."

Elsa moves her one ice-lit hand away from Spider-Man and points it at Jack. "We'll get your ship back if you cooperate. That's how we're going to win this. Cooperation."

Rey uses her free hand to take out her quarterstaff and points it at Elsa. "I tire of this nonsense, Elsa. I made a promise. I would protect the family of an old friend. The longer I'm with all of you, the more I betray the trust of the one I made a promise to."

Elsa aims both her hands at Rey. Jack points one gun back at Rey.

"Rey, saving our worlds means you're keeping your promise," said Elsa. "We stop Maleficent, she won't be a threat to any world."

"Even so, I'm not spending another minute with 'him'," said Rey, looking at Spider-Man.

"Well, being with you is no treat either," said Spider-Man. "But I'm willing to give it a try."

"You two have yelled at each other, criticized each other, and even tried to kill each other," reminded Jack. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because, on my solo trip across the stars, someone actually taught me a lesson," said Spider-Man. He looks at Rey. "Give us another chance. Give me another chance."

Rey glares at Spider-Man for a brief moment. She then looks at Elsa and Jack. When she was finished staring, she deactivates her lightsaber. Spider-Man puts his arms down, Elsa turns off the ice on her hands, and Jack puts his guns away. Awkward silence filled the room once again. Elsa and Jack avoid eye contact with the others while Spider-Man looks at Rey. Elsa looks at everyone and sighs.

She asks Spider-Man, "If you don't mind if I ask. I'm famished."

Spider-Man heads to the kitchen to see what he can serve a queen.

* * *

 _Corona_

Eugene shows up at his future wife's bedroom only to see her crawling on the floor, looking for something.

"Uh, did you lose something?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Rapunzel. "A gem on my crown. You didn't steal it just for laughs, did you?"

"All I remember stealing is the last cupcake this morning," said Eugene. "Which gem?"

"Take a look," said Rapunzel, giving Eugene her crown.

Eugene looks at it. He noticed that one of the "flowers" on the crown was missing.

* * *

 _DunBroch_

Merida and her father, King Fergus, were practicing sword-fighting when Queen Elinor shows up.

"What's the matter, dear?" asked Fergus.

"We've been robbed," said Elinor. "Someone stole one of our jewels."

"Which one?" asked Fergus.

"The purple one," answered Elinor.

* * *

 _Xandar_

Rhomman Dey was walking towards Nova Prime awkwardly. By the look on his face, he was panicking.

"Uh, Nova Prime," he called out.

"What is it?" asked Nova.

"Uh, one of the mystical gems in the vault is missing," he said.

"Do you mean the Infinity Stone?" asked Nova.

"No," said Rhomman. "The other gems."

* * *

 _San Fransokyo_

Hiro and his friends were about to be taken away by the CIA, until the agency got a report of a robbery at a jewelry store. The CIA director allowed Hiro and his team to investigate before taking them in. The six heroes arrived at the scene.

"What happened here, officer?" asked Hiro.

"Some black bird stole a necklace," answered the officer.

"Well, birds do love shiny objects," said Fred.

Everyone stares at Fred.

"What?" questioned Fred, not knowing why everyone's glaring at him.

 **Take a guess what happened. What happened in Corona, DunBroch, Xandar, and San Fransokyo is easier to figure out if you've been paying attention. Anyway, I hope you like it. Let me know.**


	19. See the Truth or Let It Go

**Time to take a break from the action for a moment. Here's a new chapter focusing on our four heroes. Hope you like it.**

 **Note: _Italics_ in this chapter means song lyrics.**

While Elsa, Rey, and Jack were still unconscious, Spider-Man found a note from his Aunt May on the fridge. She was working late, so she tasked Peter to buy some stuff from the grocery store. He kept his costume hidden in his backpack as he took the note and left for the store. He decided to buy some stuff for his "friends" just in case they're hungry. When he exited the grocery store and returned to his apartment building, he dressed up in his Spider-Man suit before entering the apartment, still concealing his identity.

Spider-Man bought ice cream for Elsa. He serves Jack some fruit and a bottle of rum. He gave Rey a plate of mashed potatoes. He treats himself to some cookies, eating them with only half his face exposed.

Elsa was enjoying her ice cream. As she eats, she noticed that her fellow companions are not speaking to each other. Spider-Man and Rey repeatedly exchange a few looks before turning away, while Jack acts awkward whenever he notices. Elsa was fed up with the tension between everyone. She knew she was no better than them since she chose to abandon them when she lost her temper and patience because of their bickering.

She puts down her spoon and stands up, looking at everyone.

 _Since the start of time  
There was the light and the dark  
You reach for the light, you see a mountain to climb  
You run from the dark, you make you mark  
_

 _Everyone is different, no one is the same  
One yearns to journey, the other stays at home  
When you fall, you fall with shame  
When you fall, your weakness shown_

 _But I believe we're better than we know  
If you would allow yourself to play in the snow  
Get off that chair and stand on your feet  
Get outside and feel the heat  
Don't get caught in the chill  
Just climb to the top of the hill  
_

 _When you're feeling down, never give up  
Enjoy the sun or sit down for a cup  
Listen to your heart and do what you have to do  
It's never simple to try something new  
But if you open yourself to the world  
You'll feel like you're caught in a swirl_

Elsa lights up her hands with ice and creates snowflakes floating in the air.

 _Magic is not the solution to everything  
A sword can't be used to deal with your pain  
A special gift should be worn like a bling  
Someone so young should be free to fly in the rain  
_

Listening to the previous lyrics, the pirate, the scavenger, and the teenage superhero pay full attention to Elsa.

 _You should know as I know  
Nothing can be done if you're all alone  
So much solitude means you have nothing to show  
You shut everyone out, you remain unknown_

 _Stand by me and maybe you can see  
Together, we're stronger than we know  
Stand together, see what we can achieve  
So much potential, yet you crouch so low  
_

 _Everyone is not the same, everyone is different  
It's never easy to see past another's flaws  
If you do, it's conflict you prevent  
The ice in your heart will finally thaw  
If you can't see it yourself, then take my advise  
Run up the north and stare at the ice  
If it melts before your eyes, it sends a message  
Cut the bars, free yourself from your cage  
_

 _Everyone is different, that we can see  
We stare at our reflection, we turn to the sea  
I know you all can't see what I say  
But if you dig deep, then today is your day  
Forget about your problems, step away from the dark  
Look up to the skies, reach for the light  
Every step you take a step closer to seeing the truth  
If you can't see it yourself, then take my advise...  
_

 _Let it go._

When Elsa was finished, she looks at her fellow companions. They couldn't say a word, but she can tell that her song hit them exactly where it should hit them. In their hearts. Instead of a lecture or another tune, she decided to leave them to work their feelings by themselves. She decided to go outside and get some air.

* * *

Rey returns to Peter's room and sits on his bed, staring at the blue orb. All she has to do is grab it and she can go back to D'Qar and keep Leia safe for Luke, but thinking back to Elsa's song, she hesitates. Spider-Man has been standing outside the door for the past fifteen minutes, waiting for Rey to do what she said she wanted to do, but all he heard was silence. He decided to come in and see for himself. The two teenagers just awkwardly stared at each other.

"Should I knock?" joked Spider-Man.

"This is your room," replied Rey.

Spider-Man sits on his bed next to Rey.

"So, Elsa has a really beautiful voice. Don't you agree?" asked Spider-Man.

"Absolutely," answered Rey.

"You know it's a message, right?" pointed out Spider-Man.

"Obviously," replied Rey, aware.

"We've done nothing but fight," started Spider-Man. "First, it was just words, then it led to a fist fight."

"Why do you think we do it?" asked Rey.

"I'm mad at you, but you're not really mad at me," said Spider-Man.

Rey looks at Spider-Man for a moment before looking away.

"You already said that," said Rey.

"I wasn't finished," said Spider-Man. "It's clear that you're angry at Luke. You're just looking for someone or something to release your anger on. You chose me."

Rey hangs her head. Deep inside, she knows he is right.

"I guess I just don't know what else to feel," said Rey.

"I can't blame you. It's Luke Skywalker. Of course, you want to learn from him," said Spider-Man. "Being turned down by a legend sounds rough, but you're letting your emotions get the best of you. I'm no Force user, but I understand enough about it to know that you don't know how to feel it without using anger."

"The first time I used it was confronting Kylo Ren," said Rey. "Everything from that point just made me either mad or nervous. You're right."

"I'm still willing to teach you, but you have to let me," said Spider-Man.

Rey looks at Spider-Man, who, in turn, looks at her. She slowly reaches for his mask, but he quickly grabs her wrist, stopping her.

"If you really want me to trust you, let me see who you really are," said Rey.

Spider-Man releases Rey's wrist, allowing her to take off his mask. What she sees is the face of a teenage boy.

"Elsa said you were young. I didn't image you'd be 'that' young," said Rey. "How old are you?"

"15," answered Spider-Man.

"Pretty young to be rustling criminals," commented Rey. "But who am I to criticize? I've been learning how to use a weapon since I was 11."

"Sometimes, you end up doing something you never even dreamed of doing," said Spider-Man.

"I know what you mean," said Rey. "What's your name?"

"Peter Parker," answered the web slinger. "You can call me Peter... or Pete. My friends do."

"Your voice sounds different," noticed Rey. "Is it the mask?"

"No, it's me," said Peter. "Just in case Spider-Man comes face-to-face with his aunt, he doesn't want her to recognize him by his voice."

"Impressive," complimented Rey. "But why hide this from your family?"

"Because she wouldn't approve of it," said Peter. "I may be too young to be doing this, but I need to do it. Before my uncle died, he always lectured me about responsibility. I never listened, until... you know. By putting on this mask and fighting criminals, I'm honoring his words."

"Does anyone know?" asked Rey.

"Just a few," answered Peter.. "The only one of them I'm worried about spilling the beans is Maleficent."

"We'll stop her," said Rey. "One way we can do that is if you teach me."

"Then let's get started," said Peter.

* * *

Before leaving the apartment with Rey, Spider-Man tells Jack not to go anywhere. The young superhero takes the Jedi warrior to an old train yard. The workers are only present there during the weekends, so it's empty for most of the week, which means it's the perfect place to teach Rey about the Force without drawing any attention.

"Okay, let's get started," started Peter, clapping his hands together. "You've learned how to use the Force to move things with your mind. A lightsaber. A tank. But it's time to think bigger."

"You're gonna have me lift one of these machines?" asked Rey, referring to the trains.

"Not exactly," said Spider-Man. "It's more like... what if you're mind in too focused on something else, you can't concentrate enough to use the Force? Well, that's what we're going to tackle right now."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Rey.

"Stand on your hands," answered Spider-Man.

"I beg your pardon?" Rey was confused.

"You heard me. Stand on your hands," repeated Spider-Man.

While Rey gets into position, Spider-Man webs up a bucket, a toolbox, and a crate and pulls them closer. He looks back at Rey and saw that she is struggling to keep herself balanced.

"So what now?" asked Rey.

"These," said Spider-Man, pointing at the objects he just webbed. "I need you to use the Force and lift them in the air."

"While I'm trying to keep my balance?" questioned Rey.

"That's the point," said Spider-Man. "No matter what happens, your have to focus less on any uncomfortable condition and focus more on using the Force to do what you need to do."

As she continues to keep herself balanced, Rey tried to use the Force to lift the objects in the air. After fifteen seconds of concentrating and nearly losing balance, she gave up. The objects never even moved a bit, as seen by Spider-Man.

"I can't do it," said Rey. "Not while I'm like this."

"Hey, a lot of Jedi warriors have accomplished this," said Spider-Man.

"I'm not a Jedi warrior... whoa..." Rey almost loses her balance, but manages to keep both her feet in the air and her hands on the ground. "I'm a Jedi-in-training."

"And every Jedi warrior goes through this kind of exercise," said Spider-Man. "Do it again."

"Okay, I'll try," said Rey.

"No. Do or do not. There is no try," said Spider-Man, trying to sound like a real teacher.

"What does that even mean?" asked Rey. "How can I accomplish something if I don't try to do it?"

"Beats me," replied Spider-Man, shrugging his shoulders.

Rey glares at him.

"Kidding," said Spider-Man. "What is means is, don't think about trying. Think about doing it. Now, keep yourself balanced, close your eyes, and use the Force."

Rey takes a deep breath before closing her eyes. Instead of thinking about keeping herself balanced, she focused more on feeling the Force. Spider-Man sees the bucket, the wrench, and the crate floating in the air. A smile becomes present in his face. After fifteen seconds, Rey puts the objects down and gets back on her feet, literally.

"How'd I do?" asked Rey.

"Amazing," replied Spider-Man.

Rey cracks a smile.

"Okay, now, let's test your senses," said Spider-Man.

...

Later, Rey is blindfolded with her lightsaber in hand and activated.

"What is this for?" asked Rey.

"You may have learned how to sense other's feelings, but have you ever used it sense incoming danger?" said Spider-Man.

"Not really," replied Rey.

"Well, then this is the perfect exercise," said Spider-Man. "Just keep feeling. Let the Force flow through you and protect your from danger."

"Like what?" asked Rey.

Spider-Man webs a tin can and throws it at Rey. The young woman was too focused on understanding the situation to focus. The result is a tin can to the face.

"Ow!" yelped Rey, clutching her forehead.

She removes the blindfold and angrily glares at Rey.

"Is this payback for everything?" she accused.

"No," said Spider-Man. "Luke Skywalker went through this exercise as well, and it helped. Just put the blindfold back on. Remember, use the Force. As in, forget anything else except protecting yourself."

Rey puts the blindfold back on and raises her lightsaber, prepared for anything. Spider-Man hurls another tin can at her face, but, using the Force, Rey senses the incoming projectile and slices it before it hit her. Spider-Man hurls a screwdriver towards her stomach, but she slices it just in time. He hurls more cans and tools at Rey and she successfully protects herself by blocking and slicing anything she can sense coming towards her. Spider-Man sends a brick towards her, but she slices it as well. Spider-Man then sends a web shot at her, but before it hit her face, she grabbed it. She pulls it hard, pulling Spider-Man with it. Before Spider-Man can crash into Rey, she kicks him to the ground. She takes off the blindfold and looks down at him with a smile.

"You're amazing," said Spider-Man.

"All because I have a great teacher," said Rey.

"I just used the lessons the Jedi masters have been teaching. Nothing new," said Spider-Man.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that you're helping me," said Rey, offering a hand.

Spider-Man takes Rey's hand and she helps him stand up.

"You wanna take a break?" asked Spider-Man.

"One strike and you're fed up? I'm the trainee here," replied Rey.

"Actually, I never really go to finish my cookies because I was moody at the moment," said Spider-Man. "But now, I feel better... and still hungry."

"Now that I think about it, me too," said Rey.

"Oh, but before we go, we may need to buy you some new clothes," said Spider-Man.

"Why?" asked Rey.

"You're gonna draw too much attention in those," said Spider-Man. "Don't ask why."

* * *

Later that day, Peter and Rey are out in the streets of New York. In order to keep people from thinking Rey is Daisy Ridley, Peter bought his companion some civilian clothing, including some black shades. The Jedi warrior's only issue were the tight jeans, but agreed to wear them since Peter says so. Peter takes Rey to a pizza restaurant. While they wait for the pizza to arrive, the two remained silent during the wait, until Peter speaks up.

"So, um, Rey... care to tell me where you've been?" he asked. "Well, apart from facing Jack Sparrow's enemy that is."

"On another planet," answered Rey. "Met some interesting people. Called themselves 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. Their leader, Peter Quill, is quite an interesting person. He's nice, he's cocky, but he's an all-around good person, apart from his criminal status."

"Not all law breakers are bad," said Spider-Man. "Look at me. What I do is an act of vigilantism, but I have good intentions."

Rey was silent, but smiled.

"What?" Peter asked, confused and weirded out by Rey's smile.

"Can you believe that we were rivals just a few hours ago?" asked Rey.

"Now that you mention it, it's kinda strange this entire adventure is all in one day," said Peter.

Rey chuckled. "Not what I meant. You know that you and I have never seen eye-to-eye."

"You pointed a lightsaber to my face," reminded Peter.

"I know," said Rey. "But look at us now. All it took was a little tune from Elsa, and all of a sudden, we like friends."

"We are friends," said Peter. "Always have been from the start. It's kinda like a 'love-hate' type of friendship."

"Does such friendship exist?" asked Rey.

"Han Solo and Princess Leia... well... before they coupled up," said Peter.

"How do you know so much about my universe if you're from another?" asked a curious Rey.

"That's tough to say," said Peter. "I don't even want to explain. I'm just glad you and I are finally playing nice."

"Elsa'll be glad to hear that," said Rey.

"Like a proud mother," said Peter.

"Has she been like a mother to you?" asked Rey.

"Hard to say. The two of us have been, like, disobedient children," said Peter. "It's hard to treasure moments with Elsa if I'm just being rebellious."

"It's mostly my fault, really," said Rey. "I was too mad at Luke, I couldn't think straight." After a short pause, Rey looks as Peter in the eye and said, "I'm sorry. I truly am. Can you forgive me?"

"I've said some mean stuff, too," said Peter. "Can you forgive me?"

The two didn't speak, but the smiles on both their faces tell each other that they're forgiven. However, the look on Rey's face was making Peter raise his eyebrow.

"You look red," noticed Peter. "Are you boiling with anger or is that a new Jedi superpower?"

Rey chuckled, actually amused by Peter's humorous way of talking.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Peter. "Do I have a pimple on my face? A scar? A mustache?"

Rey's smile grew wider as she continued to chuckle.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" asked a still-confused Peter Parker.

"Just keep talking. I never really know what comes out of that big mouth of yours," said Rey, still smiling.

"Aren't you taking this 'being nice' thing a bit too far?" questioned Peter.

"No, this is real," said Rey. "When I realized that I never really held anything against you, I started to wonder what I really thought about you."

"What do really think about me?" asked Spider-Man.

"You're juvenile, you talk too much, and you look ridiculous in your suit," said Rey.

Peter was offended, but didn't what to say as a comeback.

"But you also have a big heart, a north moral compass, and an admirable sense of humor," added Rey. "If I hadn't let my anger blind me, we'd probably share more laughs before now."

"My jokes are meant to just humor myself. Everybody just rolls their eyes and gets annoyed," said Peter.

"Well, there's a first for everything," said Rey.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" asked Peter.

"Elsa's right. If I don't do this, then I break my promise," said Rey. "Thanks to you, I'm more than ready to end this."

"What about Kylo Ren?" said Peter. "If you find him, what are you gonna do?"

Rey knew what was on his mind. She knew that deep inside her, she still seeks to avenge Han Solo's death. Her intention to take Kylo Ren's life was more than just an act of revenge. It was personal and driven by bloodlust. The smile on her face drops as she begins to think about.

"When I see him, I can't promise that I won't kill him, but I will do what's necessary to save our worlds," said Rey.

"I can't make the choice for you. Just don't succumb to the dark side. I don't want to have to fight you again," said Peter.

"It won't come to that," said Rey. "That I can promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa was at Central Park. The second she appears in plain sight, all eyes were on her. They all think she's a cosplayer, but they were absolutely stunned by her beauty and the accuracy of her dress design. Some children approach her and take pictures. They even talked about the movie _Frozen_ with her. Remembering that she, Jack Sparrow, and Rey are story characters in Spider-Man's world, she plays along.

"You're costume is amazing," said one girl.

"Um, thank you," replied Elsa.

"It feels cold," said another girl, feeling her dress.

"That's... actually the idea," said Elsa. "To fully capture the essence of Elsa, I thought it would be best if my dress was as cold as her powers."

"You even sound exactly like her," said another girl.

"It's all in the throat," said Elsa.

"Can you sing 'Let It Go'?" pleaded one girl.

"If you insist," said Elsa, agreeing.

All the boys and girls sat down as Elsa started singing the song she sang when she escaped to the North Mountains. As the children listened, they felt like they were looking at Elsa herself. Between her looks and voice, they believe this "cosplayer" is very convincing as the woman she "dresses" like, power or no powers. After Elsa closed her song with, " _The cold never bothered me anyway_ ," the kids started clapping and cheering, impressed by her singing. Elsa couldn't believe how loved she was even if she was a fictional character to the people of this world. From clothes to dolls, she can see the faces of herself, her sister, Kristoff, and Olaf plastered on pretty much everything.

It wasn't long until Jack Sparrow shows up at Central Park. Children who are fans of _The Pirates of the Caribbean_ run towards him, thinking he was the real Jack Sparrow. The pirate started running, screaming and bumping into others. Elsa and the children laughed at the sight of this.

"Excuse me, kids. I have to help my friend," said Elsa.

Jack was still running from the kids.

"Those little monsters have a lot of energy," he commented.

He can see Elsa from the distance, peering from behind a tree. She signals him to come to her. When Jack ran behind the tree, Elsa freezes him in place with a simple touch a finger. By the time the kids reached the tree, all they can see is Elsa taking a nap next to the tree. When the kids fanned out to look for the pirate, Elsa opens her eyes and snaps her fingers. All of a sudden a frozen Jack Sparrow reappears out of nowhere. With a simple touch of a finger, Elsa thaws Jack.

"That was cold," said Jack, shivering.

"But it worked," said Elsa. "What are you doing out here?"

"Spidey told me to stay at his place, but I couldn't," said Jack. "There was this contraption that turned on this magic box and what I saw was a man dressed as a bat. There was also this young lad accompanying him. They were fighting a blue guy who can shoot ice from his gun. There was too many jokes about ice and snow and I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't turn off the box so I just jumped out the window. I would've used the door, but our little spider has the key, and I'm pretty sure he'd be mad if bystanders intrude his sanctuary."

"How did you know I was here?" asked Elsa.

"I didn't," said Jack. "Just checking this place out. Can't believe he could live in this place."

"It's his world so he knows his way around here," said Elsa.

"One man said I look like someone called... Johnny Depp," said Jack. "That's the second time I've heard of that name."

"Don't think about it too hard, Mr. Sparrow," said Elsa.

"Noted," replied Jack. "By the way, I would just like to say that you have a lovely set of pipes, my dear."

"Thanks," said Elsa. "But I'm pretty sure you know that I wasn't just singing."

"You were sending a message," said Jack. "I may not understand it fully, but I can tell that you were trying to teach about 'letting go' of our issues with each other and just cooperate."

"Close," replied Elsa.

"I want to restore the Pearl," said Jack. "I can't do that if... I can't believe I'm saying... if I can't be fully committed to this crusade."

"Remember, Mr. Sparrow. Once this is all over, you get your ship back," said Elsa.

"I guess I'm sticking around then," said Jack.

"Glad to hear it," said Elsa.

* * *

After finishing their meal at the pizza restaurant, Peter and Rey returned to the apartment building. They went to the bathroom to change before returning to Peter's apartment. Peter kept his mask off so anyone who sees them will think of them as cosplayers. When they reached the apartment, Peter got a call. It was his aunt.

"Uh, hey Aunt May," he greeted.

"Yes, I got the groceries."

"No, I didn't leave the window open, why do you ask?"

"Oh, you're outside? I thought you were working late."

"No, I didn't jump out the window. Only Spider-Man would do that and I'm not him."

"You're coming up right now. Don't worry. I'm with a friend."

"No, she is not some secret girlfriend, I can promise you that."

Peter hangs up and takes Rey inside. He looks to see if Jack messed with anything while they were out. He quickly puts the remote back on the coffee table and empties the grocery bags. Rey, meanwhile, grabs the remote, trying to figure out how it works. She pushes the red button and the TV turns on. _Batman and Robin_ was still on. She pushes some buttons and switches to another movie channel. What she can see is a man in a blue suit with an "S" on his chest, flying.

"Okay, when my aunt gets here, just tell her that you're someone from far away who is looking for an actor for her Spider-Man project," said Peter.

"And she'll buy that?" asked Rey, not certain.

"Just do it, please," said Peter.

A few minutes later, Peter's aunt, May Parker, comes in through the door and saw her nephew wearing a Spider-Man "costume". Standing next to him is a young lady wearing clothes similar to a character from _Star Wars_.

"Who's your friend?" asked May.

"Daisy," answered Peter.

Rey looks at him. He gives her a look that says, "Just go with it."

"Daisy, huh? Interesting," said May.

"Yeah, I know," said Peter. "She's a big fan of Rey, who happens to be played by an actress who share the same name."

"And same looks," added May. "She's like Daisy Ridley's doppelganger."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Parker," said Rey, trying to act natural.

Rey and May shake hands.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked May.

"I'm working on a... Spider-Man project... and I needed an actor to play Spider-Man," said Rey.

"But my nephew is not an actor," said May.

"No, but I think he's got what it takes," said Rey. "He's got great looks. He's charismatic. Plus, he fits the costume."

"Well, the costume's great, Daisy, but I'm gonna have to pass," said Peter. "I've got school and an aunt to take care of."

"You? Take care of me?" joked May.

"Well, at least consider it," said Rey to Peter. "I should be leaving."

"Oh, no, stay. We got cookies, mashed potatoes..." said Peter, pretending to persuade "Daisy" to stay.

"Well, I did travel miles just to see you. I think I need a break," said Rey.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna dress up," said Peter, departing to his bedroom.

While Peter was in his room, May walks closer to "Daisy".

"You think he has good looks?" questioned May, suspicious.

Rey didn't know what to say. She just reacted by putting on a face that says, "What?"

 **Honestly, this was a lot longer than I planned, but I guess I got a bit carried away. Anyway, I hope you like it. We will be returning to the action in the next chapter.**


	20. A Battle Across the Multiverse

**The new chapter is complete. It's time to return to the action. Enjoy.**

Hans, Barbossa, and Kylo Ren return from the world of _Monsters Inc._ empty-handed. However, Maleficent was nowhere in sight. When they turned their eyes towards the Infinity Gate, their questions are answered. The seven gems are in place and the gate was wide open. The three villains, followed by Captain Phasma, enter the gate and found themselves in a land during nighttime. In the middle was a pool, where Maleficent was standing by.

"Maleficent, what is this place?" asked Kylo Ren.

"The Infinity Pool," answered Maleficent. "The fountain told me of it. Its waters hold great power. Once I dip my scepter in it, I will have all the power in the world. After that, I will be able to fulfill my promises."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked a suspicious Barbossa.

"I only sent you after those four ingrates so they won't get in the way of Diaval here from snatching the rest of the jewels needed to open the gate," said Maleficent.

"You lied to us," said Hans.

"True," said Maleficent with a smirk on her face. "But now that you've all done your work, it's time for the forces of the universe to put us in our rightful places."

Maleficent was about to dip her scepter into the pool, until, out of nowhere, it was snatched by a spider's web and ripped out of her hands. The scepter falls into the hands of Spider-Man, standing at the doorway with Elsa, Jack, and Rey.

"Well, well," started Maleficent. "Where have you been?"

"You don't have to know," said Spider-Man. "Where did you guys look? Monsters' world?" He chuckled.

"You could... say that," replied Hans, a little surprised how spot-on Spider-Man's guess was.

"If you and your friends want to be spared of a cruel fate this very second, you will return my scepter to me," demanded Maleficent.

"Why don't you come and get it," taunted Spider-Man.

Using the orb, Spider-Man opens four portals. He and his friends jumped into different portals.

"I'll deal with Elsa," said Hans, jumping into the portal Elsa jumped in.

"But who will deal with the spider?" questioned Barbossa. "Zemo bailed on us."

"I'll take care of the bug," said Maleficent. "You two go on ahead and settle your scores."

Barbossa jumps into Jack's portal, while Kylo Ren jumps into Rey's portal. Maleficent, meanwhile, didn't jump into Spider-Man's portal. Instead, she dips her hand into the Infinity Pool, absorbing some of its power. When the overload started to harm her within, she immediately withdraws her hand from the pool. With the power she absorbed, she closes her eyes and concentrates her power on Spider-Man's portal.

* * *

 _Somewhere outside Arendelle..._

Hans made it to the other side of Elsa's portal, only to fall face-first into snow. As he picks himself up, he observes his surroundings. He was in a forest, covered in snow, from the grass to the trees. He draws his sword and keeps himself alert, just in case Elsa is planning an ambush. He heard a noise behind him and turned around, only to see it was only a squirrel coming out of a bush.

"Come on out, Elsa," he yelled. "Arendelle needs a new rule. One who is not a monster like you."

"I'm the monster?" Elsa's voice echoed through the woods. "You left my sister for dead and tried to kill me. How am I the monster?"

"I'm only doing what's necessary to get what I want," said Hans. "Your powers are a danger to everyone around you. Being nice doesn't change that."

"You know what, Hans, you're right," said Elsa. "My powers are a danger. I may have conquered my fears, but that doesn't mean I ignore what I'm truly capable of."

"Kylo Ren questioned why you never use your powers for something more than just entertainment," said Hans.

"Didn't he tell you about his wound?" added Elsa.

"He didn't need to tell us. We all could see it," said Hans. "How does it feel? Spilling blood for the first time?"

"Horrible," said Elsa. "I see the blood on my hands... I'm just glad I didn't do anything worse. If I can't stomach a simple cut on someone's skin, then I can't stomach spilling blood."

"Then you're weak," said Hans. "Why else would you be hiding? You're afraid to use your powers on me."

"I'm not," said Elsa. "I'm just waiting."

"For what?" asked Hans.

"For sundown," answered Elsa.

Hans looks at the sky. The sun has just set and the sky was full of the color black with stars shining above. A wolf's howl can be heard. This startles Hans.

"You're gonna let wolves kill me? You might actually be a monster after all," said Hans.

"The wolves are not even the worst part," said Elsa. "By the way, you may want to start running."

"Why? They don't know I'm here," said Hans.

"Not yet," said Elsa.

All of a sudden, a pine tree begins to fall over to Hans' direction. The prince jumps out of the way before was crushed. Following the sound of the fallen tree is growling in the shadows. Seeing the glowing red eyes in the darkness, Hans picks up his sword and started running. The wolves gave chase. Hans knew he wasn't going to outrun them, so he tried to think of a way to escape.

Since the wolves can catch his scent through the snow, he knew he would have to get rid of his scent. Seeing a shallow stream nearby, he uses it. He follows the flow down river and hides in the bushes. He watches as the wolves ran across the stream, none of them having an idea where he is. He comes out of the bush and continues eying his surrounding, keeping an eye out for a blond woman in an icy blue dress.

"I'm impressed," said Elsa, still hiding. "It's nice to know you're not completely a brute."

"Why don't you come on out and deal with me yourself?" dared Hans. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Fear is a very complex emotion, Hans," said Elsa. "But one thing's for sure. We all have it."

"Even if I was afraid of something, it's not you," said Hans. "Come out of the shadows, Elsa. It's time we see each other face-to-face."

"I couldn't agree more," said Elsa. "But maybe we should meet on more friendlier grounds. Meet me at the North Mountain. I'll be waiting."

Later that evening, Hans makes it to Elsa's castle. He walks up the stairs and enters through the open door. He can see Elsa standing on the top of the stairway, just smiling and staring at a snowflake floating on the palm of her hand.

"You're not going to face me, aren't you?" questioned Hans.

"I will," said Elsa, still looking at the snowflake. "But first, I have some friends who would love to see you."

Hans heard big footsteps behind him. He turns around and saw Marshmallow. He also heard some giggling. He looks down and saw the Snowgies. Elsa gestures Marshmallow to step back and allow the Snowgies to have their fun. The Snowgies tackle Hans, wanting to play with him. They even took his sword away, thinking it was a toy. Hans tries to shake off the little snowmen, but they were relentless. He was tickled and playfully battered to no end.

Elsa watches from the stairway. She was giggling, amused at Hans' humiliation. After over a minute of watching Hans get massacred by the Snowgies, Elsa uses her powers and orders them to stop. They get off Hans and reunite with Marshmallow. Elsa walks down the stairs, with an icy blade attached to her wrist, via an ice bracelet, and stares down at Hans. He was still recovering from the "torture" inflicted upon him.

"I have to be honest. I was gonna let the wolves get you. I'd let them bite you, witness your humiliation before I save you, but this is way better," said Elsa, laughing under her voice. "Now get up. It's time to settle this."

Hans gets up and grabs his sword.

"If you hadn't given Kylo Ren that wound, I'd be more confident right now," said Hans.

Elsa and Hans started clashing blades. Hans was giving his best. Elsa was simply blocking Hans' strikes with a smile on her face. Elsa dodges Hans' next two strikes before whacking him in the back with her blade like a stick. Hans continues fighting using his anger, but Elsa still keeps the smile on her face as she calmly fights back, pretending not to worry about getting hit.

"One sword fight and all of a sudden, you're a master swordswoman?" questioned Hans, surprised by Elsa's skills.

"Not really," said Elsa. "I fear losing a sword fight because it might lead to my end, but all I do is just..." She sings the last part. "... let it go."

"Nice voice," said Hans.

"Thank you," said Elsa.

The blades just kept on clashing, until Elsa found herself stepping back outside and towards the stairs. Before she can fall, she turns the stairs into a slide. She and Hans slide down as they continued clashing blades. Before they can hit the ground, Elsa, in a split second, created an ice ramp just in time for Hans to stumble upon it. The prince flies high and once again lands face-first in the snow. He was gonna grab his sword, but an ice blast destroys it. Elsa walks towards Hans and points her blade at his throat.

"You gonna kill me?" questioned Hans.

"No," answered Elsa. "That's not part of the plan."

* * *

 _Tortuga_

As soon as Barbossa fell out of the portal and into the bar in Tortuga, he and Jack Sparrow started their sword fight. Barbossa has unleashed strikes high and low, but Jack Sparrow was too quick-witted to be slashed easily. The two take their sword fight on the top of the table. The people watching didn't abandon the place. They loved to watch a good sword fight and were cheering as the fight went on.

"Let's give these good folks a show," joked Jack.

"We will," replied Barbossa.

The two hop off the table and continue fighting. The people even started betting.

The fight between Jack and Barbossa was evenly matched and it looks like it can go on all day, if they had the stamina. The people back off wherever their fight stumbles upon. Barbossa unleashes a strong strike that staggers Jack for a moment. Barbossa uses this opportunity to charge, but Jack nonchalantly steps aside, all the while tripping Barbossa by sticking his leg out. Barbossa falls down the stairs and lands hard on his back.

"You really believe the nice lady is going to give you back your leg?" questioned Jack. "For all we know, she's just using you."

"We will never know if you and your crew keep on meddling around," said Barbossa, grunting.

Jack walks downstairs and watches as Barbossa picks himself up, clutching his back while doing so.

"You're a clever man, Jack," complimented Barbossa.

"What do you expect, mate? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," bragged Jack. "Now, are you going to be a good boy and surrender, or do I have to humiliate you again?"

"Revenge on Blackbeard for taking my leg was gratifying, but not as much as actually being able to walk like a pirate again," replied Barbossa. "I'm taking you back to Maleficent, dead or alive."

"Then it's on," said Jack in a quirky way.

And so, the sword fight continues. The people in the bar continue to cheer and drink. Once again, the fight between Jack and Hector is evenly matched. Jack once again tips the scales in his favor by slashing at Barbossa's wooden leg, causing him to step back. With Barbossa busy trying to keep his prosthetic intact, Jack takes another swish at his former first mate and leaves a cut on his shoulder. Barbossa steps back more as he tries to stop the bleeding. One spectator was kind enough to lend his scarf to wrap up Hector's shoulder.

"If you wish to board the Queen Anne's Revenge, be sure to send me a note on my next visit," said Barbossa to the spectator, offering him to be a part of his crew as gratitude.

Barbossa returns to his sword fight with Jack.

"You're not making this easy, are you?" quipped Jack.

"When has things ever been easy for you Jack?" replied Barbossa.

The two kept on fighting until their duel stumbled into the wine storage room. Some people watch from the doorway. As the people fight for a front row seat, Jack and Hector give it all they've got as the sword fight got even more intense. The strikes are coming in faster and stronger, but neither one is getting the upper hand. The get caught in a lock and push with as much might as they can force. It ends with both of them pushing each other back.

Barbossa was about to charge.

"Wait!" interrupted Jack.

Hector stopped where he stood.

"Let me get back to you in a moment," said Jack.

Jack picks up a mug and heads towards a tun of rum. He fills his mug to the brim and started drinking. He finishes half of it before putting down the mug and wiping some of the liquid off his face.

"I'll get back to that after this," said Jack. Raising his sword against Barbossa, Jack says, "Okay, let's continue."

Without further ado, Jack and Barbossa return to their sword fight. Just when it looks like the fight can go on forever, Jack pulls of a surprise move by stepping on Hector's foot, causing the one-legged man to take a moment to recover, giving Jack time to make his next movie. Instead of giving Hector another cut, Jack runs towards a tun directly in front of Barbossa. Using his gun, he shoots the tum and causes the rum to flow out. Hector gets caught in the flood and is pushed back towards a wall. The collision knocks him out.

The spectators cheered for Jack Sparrow.

"All in a day's work for a pirate," said Jack, bowing at the audience. "Alright, you scallywags, go out there and have a drink. I got business to take care of."

The people left the storage room. Jack picks up the half-full mug and continues drinking. He walks towards the unconscious Hector. He kicks his sword away before gently slapping Hector in the face. He didn't respond.

"Sleep tight, mate," quipped Jack, drinking his rum.

* * *

 _Tatooine_

Kylo Ren walks through the desert wasteland in search of Rey. It didn't take him long until he found a dome-shaped house. It was damaged, but still stable. Using the Force, he can sense Rey's presence inside. He goes inside to see Rey sitting down on a dining table, putting her feet up, and having a cup of a refreshing drink.

"Welcome," said Rey, acting like she's welcoming a guest. "Place looks familiar?"

"Luke Skywalker's old home," replied Kylo Ren. "We're in Tatooine."

"You were probably thinking of Jakku at first," joked Rey.

"Let's skip the formal conversation and get to the part where you come with me right now," said Kylo Ren.

Rey takes a sip of her drink before speaking. "What makes you think I want to come with you willingly?"

"Because you need a teacher," said Kylo Ren. "Under my guide and the Supreme Leader's supervision, you can become more powerful than you ever hope to be."

"Tempting," said Rey sarcastically. "But I already have a teacher. His name is Spider-Man."

"He's not a Force user," said Kylo Ren.

"He's not, but he has knowledge," said Rey. "He trained me, trained me well."

"I doubt it," said Kylo Ren.

Rey puts her feet down and finishes the last of her drink. "Then let's take it outside. I hate to damage this place any further."

Rey thrusts her hand forward and pushes Kylo Ren out of the house with the Force. The black knight picks himself up as he activates his lightsaber. Rey comes out of the house and does the same.

"You still refuse to see it," said Kylo Ren. "The darkness dominates you. I can help you control it and use it."

"The dark side of the Force dominates me all because you killed your father," said Rey.

"He was not my father!" yelled Kylo Ren.

"Well, he was like a father to me," said Rey.

It has barely been a day since their fight on Starkiller Base, but thanks to Maleficent's meddling with the multiverse, Rey and Kylo Ren clash their lightsabers once again. Just like before, both fight with as much ferocity as they can unleash. Unlike the last fight, Rey wasn't overwhelmed to begin with. She and Kylo Ren were evenly matched, since she has improved her skills with the Force since the first time she let herself feel it.

The lightsabers clash almost as fast as the speed of light as the battle gets even more intense with every passing second. Rey changes the flow of the battle by taking a quick spin and hits Kylo Ren in the shoulder, wounding him. Kylo Ren takes a second to fight the pain before returning to the battle. The lightsabers continue clashing until the two get caught in a lock.

"Maybe that bug has taught you well after all," admitted Kylo Ren.

"Do not call him that!" yelled Rey. "He's a warrior. He has more spirit than both of us put together."

Kylo Ren uses the lock to take his time as he uses the Force to read Rey's mind. Rey can feel him meddling with her head and tries to fight it.

"Zemo told me that you and the spider have a complicated relationship," said Kylo Ren. "Yet, here you are, talking about him like he's your best friend. It would seem that your feelings towards the boy are more than just mere respect."

Rey responds by pushing Kylo Ren back with all her strength. Rey ferociously attempts to strike Kylo Ren, who begins using his lightsaber as more of a shield. Rey overwhelms Kylo Ren with a swift, strong strikes before using the Force to push him back a dozen feet away. Kylo Ren responds by doing the same to Rey, knocking her off her feet. The two pick themselves up and glare at each other while circling across each other, each mentally planning their next move.

"I was taught that friends and family are the main reasons for compassion, which pull you to the light," said Kylo Ren. "That's why I had to remove Han Solo. Without him, I cannot be seduced by the light."

"Shut up," replied Rey.

"I see now that you need motivation to accept your destiny," continued Kylo Ren.

"One more word and I'll tear that mask in half," threatened Rey.

"When I get rid of the Spider-Man, you will have one less reason to stay in the light," said Kylo Ren.

Angered, Rey charges at Kylo Ren and unleashes her fury against, striking as hard and as fast as she can with her lightsaber. Kylo Ren tries to use the Force to keep Rey frozen in place, but the scavenger breaks free and strikes him in the face, literally cracking his mask in half. Kylo Ren removes his damaged mask and shows his scarred face to Rey. The lightsabers continue to clash, until Rey gets the upper hand with several powerful strikes fueled by anger. Rey hits Kylo Ren's wounded shoulder, then pushes him down with the Force. Kylo Ren tries to stand up, but Rey is keeping him lying down.

"You will never take anyone away from me ever again!" yelled Rey.

"The way I see it, you are in position to take your revenge," said Kylo Ren. "But keep in mind. If you do this, you will be cursed to fight the darkness for the rest of your life. Can you live with yourself if what you do right now turns you into a being of vengeance instead of satisfying your bloodlust? You can only..."

Rey interrupted Kylo Ren by punching him in the face. She raises her lightsaber over him and prepares to run it through his heart. Before she can deliver the killing blow, she hesitated. Spider-Man's voice echoes in her head as she remembers the promise she made him.

 _"I can't make the choice for you. Just don't succumb to the dark side. I don't want to have to fight you again," he said._

 _"It won't come to that. I promise," she said to him._

Rey repeatedly breathes in and out as she thinks about what she should do right now. End Kylo Ren's life and finally avenge Han Solo or spare his life and save herself from taking a dark path. She knows that if she spare him, his reign of terror will continue to spread throughout the galaxy. But if she chose to end him right now, she fears for what will become of her. She looks at Kylo Ren's face. There was no fear present. She knows that he knows that if she ends him, she might end up taking his place. She doesn't know who the "Supreme Leader" is, but if he is the one who turned Ben Solo into Kylo Ren, who knows what he'll do to her?

Rey decided to deactivate her lightsaber. She look at Kylo Ren and chose to simply put him into a state of unconsciousness using the Force. She stands up and looks down at him. She could've ended him with one move, but she chose to keep her promise. Then her mind shifts to what Kylo Ren said about her "feelings" for Peter. She mentally asks herself, "Is it true?"

* * *

 _Sokovia_

Spider-Man looks around the ruins of the country known as Sokovia. He's seen the damage in the news, but to be seeing it in person, he's beginning to understand why the government feels the need to put the Avengers under the watch of the US government. Being in the forsaken country just made him think back to one of its former inhabitants. Zemo. He feels bad for him. He lost his family and tried to avenge them by trying to get back at the Avengers.

"I'd hate to be that guy," he said to himself. "But I feel for him. Losing the people you love is tough to go through."

He sits down on a fallen building piece like a chair as he waits for a villain to pop up and face him. He even pretended to look at his watch, even though he doesn't have one. Before he was about to nap, he heard a portal opening. He swings himself to a higher area, preparing for battle. Expecting either Maleficent, Hans, Barbossa, or Kylo Ren, the web slinger was more than surprised when there was more than just one coming through the portal. Only, none of them were who he was expecting.

What came out of the portal was a big guy, emphasis on "big". He was seven feet in height. He had a purple face. He was wearing body armor and a golden gauntlet. Attached to the gauntlet is what seems to be a purple gem. What really scared Spider-Man was his intimidating physique. He was only big, but bulk.

"I'm gonna need a bigger suit," he joked, scared.

The titan eyes his surroundings, searching for something, or someone. It didn't take long until he saw the web slinger. He points his gauntlet at him and fires what seems to be a purple energy beam. Spider-Man swings away before the beam completely disintegrates the structure he was standing on.

"Not to self. Stay away from the purple beam," he said to himself, emphasizing "away".

The purple-faced titan fires another purple beam at Spider-Man. He swings away again and gets to even higher ground.

"My name is Thanos," introduced the titan. "I was sent here by some mysterious entity to destroy you. If I succeed, I will be rewarded."

"Maleficent," guessed Spider-Man.

Thanos fires multiple beams at Spider-Man, but he keeps on dodging every single one by swinging from structure to structure.

"Hey, grape face!" taunted Spider-Man as he fires a web shot, covering Thanos' face with webbing.

Spider-Man swings down and kicks Thanos in the face, staggering him, but he remains standing. Thanos rips the webbing off his face and fires another purple beam. Spider-Man dodges it again, but the beam vaporizes the rubble it hit.

"What is that thing?" wondered Spider-Man out loud.

"This is the Infinity Gauntlet," answered Thanos. "It is designed to hold the most powerful objects in the universe, the Infinity Stones."

"Infinity Stones? I don't know what they are, but I'm scared," said Spider-Man.

"You should be," said Thanos.

"You can keep firing those pretty little beams at me. You're not going to hit me," taunted Spider-Man.

"Maybe not," admitted Thanos. "But the stone is capable of more than releasing energy."

Thanos raises his hand high in the air, charging the purple stone, and drops his fist hard to the ground. The stone's power causes the land around them to literally rip apart, creating an earthquake. Spider-Man keeps himself glued to the wall of a structure, but it collapses. He manages to swing away before the structure squashes him. He lands on the ground, only to lose balance to the quaking. Energy rises from the cracks.

"Holy shoot," uttered Spider-Man.

"Now, feel the true power of the Infinity Stone!" screamed Thanos.

The stone on the gauntlet absorbs the energy through the cracks. Thanos fires another energy blast at Spider-Man. Only this time, it was bigger. Spider-Man tried to swing away, but gets partially caught in the blast, knocking him back almost a hundred feet away. He tumbles repeatedly across the ground until he crashes into a wall. His suit was partially torn and he was hurting bad. He tried to move, but his legs were hurt.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he uttered quickly in pain.

Thanos walks towards the crippled superhero and stares down at him.

"Pathetic," he said. "I expected a challenge, but I should've known better than to overestimate a mortal."

"I'm not done with you yet, big boy," said Spider-Man, trying to stand up, but his legs won't let him.

"Time to finish this," declared Thanos.

Thanos aims his gauntlet at Spider-Man, preparing to finish him.

"Not in this lifetime," said Spider-Man.

Just as Thanos fires another energy beam, Spider-Man puts his hand on the magical orb that Zemo gave him, opening a portal underneath him and taking him away before the beam can catch him. Before the portal can close, Thanos jumps in after him.

* * *

Spider-Man transports himself to Hoth, the snow planet he saw on _Empire Strikes Back_. He knew Thanos followed him, so he rolls away from the path of the portal and opens another one underneath it. Thanos comes out of the portal only to fall to the open below it. Spider-Man immediately closes both portals. His legs were beginning to heal, but his body still feels battered. He opens another portal below him.

Spider-Man transports himself back to Merlin's realm. His body was beginning to heal, but he still doesn't have the strength to stand. He decided to lie down and wait. However, he saw Maleficent coming out of the Infinity Gate.

"Can you give me five minutes? I'm beat," pleaded Spider-Man in his usual humorous tone.

"I thought Thanos would finish you by now," said Maleficent.

"Yeah, he would've," replied Spider-Man. "But I'm here and he's not."

"Where is he then?" asked Maleficent.

"Mustafar," answered Spider-Man. "It's a hot, hot place. But I'm sure a big guy like him can survive the heat."

"Well, if he can't get rid of you, then I'll do it," said Maleficent, reclaiming her scepter.

Maleficent points her scepter at Spider-Man. Spider-Man immediately webs her in the face before retaking the scepter. He opens a portal and throws the scepter inside, transporting it to a place only he knows. He begins to slowly get up. Maleficent was struggling to remove the web from her face.

"What's the matter, horns for brains? Got web in your face," taunted Spider-Man, still grunting in pain.

Maleficent uses her magic to remove the web.

"What do you hope to accomplish, boy?" asked Maleficent.

"If I can ask, where is everybody?" asked Spider-Man. "Shouldn't there be spaceships and a pirate ship here? Unless..."

Maleficent smirks, confirming Spider-Man's guess.

"I gotta go," said Spider-Man quickly before disappearing into a portal.

* * *

Spider-Man transports himself to Tatooine. He searches Luke Skywalker's old home, but Rey was nowhere to be seen. He opens another portal and transports himself to Elsa's ice castle. He can see a slumbering Marshmallow and sleeping Snowgies, but there was no Elsa or Hans. He transports himself to Tortuga, only to be met with dozens of pairs of eyes. He asks them if they've seen Jack Sparrow, but they all don't know.

Spider-Man transports himself back to Merlin's realm, only to receive a surprise. Elsa was tied up in enchanted chains, Jack was cuffed, and Rey was unconscious.

"Did you really think I'd let them face you on their own?" taunted Maleficent.

"Yeah," replied Spider-Man with a squeak in his voice.

"Don't blame yourself, mate," said Jack. "We didn't see it coming either. They just showed up out of nowhere and ambushed us."

"Looks like it's time to accept defeat, little spider," said Maleficent. "You can save yourself by going home. Spend some time with your loved ones before the inevitable destruction that will come to them and to your whole world."

"I'm not abandoning my friends," said Spider-Man.

"Your choice, spider. Stay here and perish or live while you still can," said Maleficent.

 **Things are starting to look bleak. Can Spider-Man save the day? Wait for the next chapter and find out. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know.**


	21. Can Spider-Man Save The Day?

**Last I remembered, I ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger. "Can Spider-Man save the day?" is the question. It's time to answer the question. Enjoy.**

Spider-Man is faced with a tough decision. He can use the orb to go home and spend his final moments with Aunt May as soon as possible. The hero side of him knows he has to stay, but his own life, along with his new friends, will come to an even quicker end if he does. He kneels down and slowly rolls the orb towards Maleficent before standing up and staying still.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Spider-Man. "Kill me now, but, please, spare them."

"Rey may live. After all, Kylo Ren needs her. But there are people who want the queen and the pirate dead," said Maleficent.

"I can still fight," said Spider-Man bravely.

"You are outrageously outnumbered," pointed out Hans. "How do you hope to survive?"

"It's not about survival. It's about being a hero," said Spider-Man. "The reason I wear this costume is because being selfish has cost me a great price. Someone I love. The day I became Spider-Man means I no longer look out for myself. I look out for others. Family, friends, innocent people."

Barbossa chuckled. "You may be a hero where you come from, laddie, but this is bigger than you are."

"It doesn't matter how big the challenge is," said Spider-Man.

"Why are we wasting time? Why don't we just turn this bug into a pile of ash?" complained Kylo Ren.

The Knight of Ren signals Captain Phasma and the Stormtroopers to aim their blasters at Spider-Man. Maleficent, however, commanded them to back off.

"I like his spirit," said Maleficent. "Surely, he deserves a more fitting end than being executed right away."

"What do you propose?" asked Kylo Ren.

"Another challenge," said Maleficent.

After closing her eyes for a few seconds, Maleficent waves both her hands in the air and redisgns Merlin's realm in an instant.

* * *

Spider-Man found himself standing on a floating piece of rock. Looking around him, he can see three pathways. Each path leads to a door. One door looks like it was built for a spaceship. The other door looks like it leads to a tavern. The third door was made of ice. Spider-Man knows exactly what the doors mean.

Maleficent teleports herself in front of the web crawler.

"We're going to play a little game," said Maleficent. "Each of your friends is in a different room. You must choose only one door..."

"I'm not saving just one of them," interrupted Spider-Man.

"You didn't let me finish," said Maleficent. "You must choose one door. If you succeed in saving the person behind the door in less than five minutes, then you made advance. Fail to save one in time, they're doomed. Rey will belong to Kylo Ren. Elsa will die by Hans' sword. Jack Sparrow will taste death once more."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" questioned Spider-Man.

"Pick one door and your questions will be answered," said Maleficent. "Tick, tock, Spider-Man."

Maleficent disappears, leaving Spider-Man to pick. His Spider Sense tells him that something is wrong, but he has no choice. He has to save them. He can't stop Maleficent without them.

"Alright, Spider-Man, think," he said to himself.

After looking at the three doors for half a minute, he chooses the futuristic-looking door. Inside, he finds himself in what looks like the inside of a Stormtrooper base. That's because he is. He would've stooped to sightsee, but he remembers that he has only four minutes left to find Rey. He swings across the hall. When he made a turn, he was meet with two dozen Stormtroopers firing their blasters at him. He manages to dodge every single one coming after him.

"Twenty years and Kylo Ren hasn't thought of teaching you guys to aim?" taunted Spider-Man.

As he continues swinging left and right to avoid the blasts, Spider-Man webs on trooper and tosses him across the room, knocking down ten others down like bowling pins.

"Strike!" he joked.

The blasts keep on coming, but Spider-Man was just too quick to be hit.

"If you guys can't hit a couple of droids only ten feet away, you seriously need more training," taunted Spider-Man.

Spider-Man lands on the ground and started fighting the troopers head-on. Punches, flip kicks, and webs kept on coming. Spider-Man knocks down the troopers fairly easily and webs up some of them to the ground. He grabs one of their blasters and uses his web to throw it at another trooper's face. Only three remain. He dodges their blasts with a series of flipping before taking them on hand-to-hand. He kicks one down, gives another a couple of blows to the face prior to a flip kick, and takes out the last one by swinging and kicking it to a wall.

"Okay, that was fun, but how much time do I have left?" wondered Spider-Man.

He walks through the next door, only to be greeted by a large laser turret.

"You have less than two minutes," said the controller of the turret, Captain Phasma.

Phasma started firing multiple blasts at Spider-Man. The web slinger swings across the room and jumps from wall to wall avoiding the blasts. Knowing that he has little time left to save Rey, he decided to swing himself towards the turret. He dodges the incoming blasts and kicks Phasma off the "driver seat". Phasma takes out her own blaster and fires, but Spider-Man dodges every blast, until she successfully hits him in the leg, causing him to drop.

"Any last words, bug?" asked Phama, aiming her blaster directly at his head.

"Uh, yeah," replied Spider-Man. "You have something on your face."

Before Phasma can pull the trigger, Spider-Man webs Phasma's eyes on her helmet, blinding her. Phasma started firing randomly, but was nowhere close to hitting Spider-Man. Spider-Man starts swinging and kicks Phasma to a wall. Leaving her to lie down and nap, Spider-Man swings to the next room. Once the door opened, he was met with a metal fist to the face, sending him up in the air and falls down hard. When Spider-Man stands up, he can see a ten foot robot designed to look like it was wearing a simple business suit. Behind him is Rey, locked in a cage.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi," greeted Rey.

"Saw the mark you left on Kylo Ren," said Spider-Man. "I'm kinda surprised you didn't kill him."

"I know that's not what you want me to do," said Rey.

"You have the Force. Why aren't you trying to escape?" asked Spider-Man.

"Maleficent's magic. Can't get out on my own," explained Rey.

"Hi, I'm Norm," said the robot. "I have been reprogrammed as a killer robot. I apologize for the need to destroy you, but it's just business."

Norm reveals his many different weapons in his arsenal, ranging from cannonball shooters to chainsaws.

"Just one question. How much time do I have left?" asked Spider-Man.

"You have sixty seconds," answered Norm.

Norm started firing lasers and cannon balls simultaneously at Spider-Man. The web crawlers webs one incoming cannonball and uses all his strength to throw it back at Norm. It enters one of Norm's cannons just as he was about to fire again, blowing up the cannon in the process, staggering the robot. Spider-Man swings towards Rey to open her cage, but it needed a key.

"The key is inside the machine," said Rey.

"Seriously?" complained Spider-Man.

Spider-Man swings towards the robot, only to swing away when another cannon ball heads his way. He sticks to the walls as he continues dodging the lasers and the cannons. Norm fires a rocket. Spider-Man swings away and kicks Norm in the head, causing him to stumble backwards and fall down.

"You have twenty seconds," said Norm.

"Where is the key?" asked Spider-Man.

"In his head," answered Rey.

Spider-Man runs towards Norman's head and grabs it. He pulls with all of his strength. Five seconds later, he finally rips Norm's head off his body. In his head was the key. Ten seconds remained on the clock. Spider-Man swings back to Rey's cage. He unlocks the cage and immediately grabs Rey. The scavengers holds on tight to the web slinger as he swings his way out of the room, just as the cage descends into a hole when the timer ran out.

"Thank you," said Rey.

"I kinda expected you'd be bothered about being a damsel in distress," said Spider-Man. "You're too good for that."

Rey smiled.

"Why're you smiling?" asked Spider-Man. "I mean I know you're grateful, but, again, Maleficent turned you into a helpless woman in need of help. I may not know you that long, but I think I know you enough to know you'd rather be on on the other side of the cage."

"You're right," said Rey. "But the reason I'm smiling is because..." She paused. "... you chose to save me first."

"How would you know that?" asked Spider-Man.

"I may not have been able to use the Force to free myself, but I can still use it to sense your presence," said Rey.

"I'm trying to save all of you," said Spider-Man.

"Every choice means something," said Rey.

"Can we talk about this later?" said Spider-Man, feelings embarrassed about the conversation. "We've got friends to save."

Rey kept the smile on her face as she continues to enjoy the web-slinging ride.

* * *

Spider-Man and Rey were heading for Jack Sparrow's door, until Maleficent pops up and says that Spider-Man isn't allowed to bring any help. It is his test so he must succeed on his own.

"Good luck," said Rey.

"I'm sure gonna need it," said Spider-Man.

Without warning, Rey leans forward and plants a quick kiss on his cheek, mask and all. The eyes on Peter's mask widened, clearly expressing shock and confusion.

"Go get 'em, bug boy," said Rey.

Spider-Man decided not to waste time and runs towards the second door, Jack Sparrow's door. Coming out of the other end, Spider-Man finds himself in some kind of cavern. There were gold coins and treasure covering the left and right sides of the pathway. Spider-Man ignores the bling and started swinging. When he came at the end of the pathway, he found himself in an even bigger cavern. He can see Jack Sparrow on the top of a pyramid-shaped rock, tied up and guarded by three pirates.

"Is this gonna be easy or what?" said Spider-Man to himself, feeling confident.

However, the ground started to shake. Spider-Man looks down and saw the ground below filling with lava. Spider-Man steps back off the edge and looks back at Jack.

"Never say things like that, mate," said the pirate.

"Noted," replied Spider-Man. "I can still take on these scallywags."

"I hate to break it to you, mate, but these rascals are the least of your problems," said Jack.

"Why?" asked Spider-Man.

"Two words. Metal. Big," said Jack.

Climbing out of the lava is a gigantic robot with a circular body, tentacles, and a headpiece with a blaster attached to it.

"The Omnidroid," guessed Spider-Man. "Sure, why not?"

The Omnidroid's exterior was still burning due to the magma, but it was clearly invulnerable to the temperature of volcanic lava. It aims its blaster at Spider-Man and started firing. Once again, Spider-Man is playing swing n' stay alive, using his webs to swing across the room and avoid getting hit. He fires a web shot at the gun. Due to the tensile strength of the webbing, the Omnidroid blows up its own blaster attempting to fire.

Analyzing Spider-Man's speed and length of swinging, the Omnidroid takes a shot that passes directly in front of Spider-Man's face, startling him. With Spider-Man losing grip on his rope due to the jump scare, the Omnidroid fires again and successfully hits Spider-Man. He hits the wall and was about to fall into the boiling lava, until he webs the ceiling and pulls himself up.

Spider-Man sticks to the wall and fire a web shot at the Omnidroid's head. However, before he can do anything, the Omnidroid slices the web rope with its tentacle blades. It walks its way closer to the web crawler with two tentacles raised and blades spinning. Spider-Man jumps off the wall, dodges the incoming blades, and sticks to the robot, in front of its eyes.

"Guess it was time for us to meet 'eye-to-eye'," joked Spider-Man, poking at the robot's eye.

The robot attempts to cut Spider-Man from behind, but the wall crawler's Spider Sense allows him to dodge the incoming bladed arm, causing the Omnidroid to slice its own eye in half. Spider-Man webs both of the Omnidroid's tentacles with activated blades and uses all of his strength to direct them to the robot's exterior armor. The blades cut through the armor and damages its own central processor. The Omnidroid shuts down and falls down back into the lava.

"I heard boiling rock is good for the skin, so I guess I'm doing you a favor," joked Spider-Man.

Jack smiled and chuckled at Spider-Man's comment.

"Alright, you bozos," said Spider-Man to the three pirates guarding Jack. "Untie my friend or I'm gonna have to knock you silly."

The pirates responded by firing their guns at Spider-Man at the same time. Due to his Spider Sense, Spider-Man jumps in the air and doges all three shots. He continues dodging the shoots until he made his way to the top of the rock. He swings towards one pirate and kicks him towards another, knocking them both off the rock. Before they can fall into the lava, Spider-Man cushions their fall with a web, trapping them. The last pirate was about to take another shot, but Spider-Man disarms him by webbing his gun away from him. Spider-Man descends and kicks the pirate off the rock before breaking his fall with a web.

"Thanks, mate," said Jack. "You're a natural."

"I'm just doing what I have to do," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man unties Jack. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. The lava started bubbling.

"We're in a volcano," said Jack.

"My five minutes are up," guessed Spider-Man.

"Time to go!" exclaimed Spider-Man immediately grabbing Jack and swings out of the cavern. He heads back to the passageway where the door was. The lava started building up and it flowed into the passageway. Spider-Man was swinging as fast as he can. With some time in the air, he webs the door open before swinging himself and Jack through it. He shuts the door before the lava can catch up.

* * *

"Shouldn't the lava be knocking down the door?" questioned Jack, confused.

"My guess is that the lava can't escape that world," said Spider-Man. "Good thing. You're safe and sound."

"You just have one more to save," said Rey.

The three looked at the third door, the one made of ice.

"I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," said Spider-Man.

Rey puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "You're just scared. Scared of failing. I can feel it."

"You're Force powers can sense my feelings but it can't sense my Spider Sense," said Spider-Man. "Before you ask, it allows me to sense danger before it hits, like a laser coming towards my face. It's telling me something big is about to happen."

"You'll get through this," said Rey. "I believe in you."

Rey and Spider-Man stared at each other, until Jack breaks the silence with a cough.

"I believe you have a damsel in distress to be rescuing," said Jack to Spider-Man. "You two can have your little make out session later."

"What?" The scavenger and the web slinger said simultaneously.

"I can see the looks in your eyes," said Jack. "You may have a mask on, Spider-Man, but I can still see it. It's the same look two old friends of mine gave each other."

"Like you know anything about that kind of thing," retorted Rey. "You only care about yourself."

"Not true," said Spider-Man. "He loved once. Her name is Angela. Angela Teach."

"How did you... wait... never mind," replied Jack. After everything he has seen today, he feels that he shouldn't be surprised that Spider-Man knows about the one woman he loves. "Just move it along, mate. Time to save the day."

"I still have a bad feeling about this," said Spider-Man.

Rey, for some reason, puts her arms around Spider-Man and holds him tight. When she lets go, she grabs him by the shoulders and turns him towards the door.

"Just go," said Rey. "May the Force be with you."

Without another word, Spider-Man walks towards the third door and enters.

* * *

The young man finds himself walking on the clouds, literally. Remembering his time limit, he looks down. He can see an island covered in ice and snow. He jumps down and lands safely on the ice. He started walking and looking around, trying to find Elsa.

"Trapping Elsa on an island made of ice?" questioned Spider-Man. "Does she want double trouble?" He climbs on an ice boulder and shouts, "Elsa! Elsa!"

Instead of an ice queen coming out in plain sight, Hans shows himself.

"You!" said Spider-Man. "Why are you here?"

Hans answers. "Well, I am the one who has a bone to pick with Elsa so..."

"No. No. That's not what I meant," said Spider-Man. "I mean, Kylo Ren and Barbossa weren't in my last two challenges. How come the enemy of my friend shows up this time."

"I wasn't even aware. Maleficent took me here and gave me instructions," said Hans.

"Where's Elsa?" asked Spider-Man.

"Just inside the castle," said Hans, pointing at the ice castle at the top of the snowy hill. "But first, you have to find the key."

"This island is huge," pointed out Spider-Man. "How am I supposed to find a tiny key in this big island?"

"That's not for me to tell," said Hans.

Hans takes out another jewel and uses it to transport himself away, leaving Spider-Man to find the key.

"I did say I have a bad feeling about this," said Spider-Man. "But I show up just to get punk'd? Maleficent sure does love to mess around like a child."

Just as Peter was about to start walking and find the key, his Spider Sense alerts him of something. Two giant hands rise from beneath the snow and attempts to crush him, but he manages to swing out of the way before the big clap. He stays on top of an ice column as he watches something rise from the snow. It was Marshmallow, except he was twice as big as he was.

"Oh, god," uttered Spider-Man, feeling scared. "Okay, Spidey, let's recap. Rule number one about facing giant snow monsters is never play snowball with them. So, how am I supposed to fight it and not make it sprout ice spikes from its body."

It didn't take long until Marshmallow spots Spider-Man.

"Be afraid!" yelled the snowman.

Marshmallow tries to grab Spider-Man, but the web slinger swings out of the way of the gigantic snowy hand. He webs both of Marshmallow's eyes, but he simply shakes it off by wiping his face clean. Remembering his fight with Ant-Man, he goes for the legs. He started winding them up, but as he exerts more force, his webs end up slicing the snowman's legs in half, causing him to fall down, as well as tossing Spider-Man into the snow.

"Well, at least he's down," said Spider-Man.

However, the two legs started walking on their own and reattaches themselves on Marshmallow. He stands up and roars, as well as sprouting ice spikes from his body.

"Oh, come on!" complained Spider-Man.

Marshmallow charges again, forcing Spider-Man to swing away. As he tries to escape the giant snowman, he starts thinking.

"Think, Spidey, think," he said to himself. "Maleficent brings you here to find Elsa. You have to find a key to get in the castle. Yet, you have to fight Elsa's rampaging snow pet. How am I supposed to..." Spider-Man stops himself as his eyes widened. "Unless..."

Spider-Man lands on the ground and faces Marshmallow.

"I'm going to regret this," he said to himself.

Marshmallow stops and looks down at the "tiny" web crawler.

"Be afraid!" he yelled again.

"No," said Spider-Man.

Marshmallow kneels down and looks at Spider-Man again.

"You no afraid?" he asked.

"No, I'm done being afraid," said Spider-Man. "You and me, frosty. Mano-a-snowmano"

Instead of pounding Spider-Man into paste, Marshmallow stands up and says, "Spider passed first test."

"Ha! I knew it," said Spider-Man. "Wait, what test?"

"Test of fear," explained Marshmallow.

"I'm gonna have to thank Elsa when I'm done," said Spider-Man.

Marshmallow shrinks to his normal size and steps aside. "Next test. To castle, you go now."

"You sound like Yoda," commented Spider-Man.

"Spider have one minute," said Marshmallow.

"Right, stop wasting time," said Spider-Man.

"You find key under stone," said Marshmallow.

"Seriously?" replied Spider-Man. "Maleficent sure likes to punk for fun."

Spider-Man swings towards the castle. He finds a stone lying on the snow-covered grass. He picks it up and found the key. He unlocks the door and enters. What he saw was Elsa, chained to the floor by enchanted cuffs to neutralize her magic. Hans was right behind her, his hand on his sword handle, ready to draw it.

"Welcome Spider-Man," said Hans. He takes out a pocket watch and checks the time. "Thirty seconds to spare."

"It's over, Hans!" said Spider-Man. "Let Elsa go!"

"You'll have to beat me first," said Hans. "If you lose, Elsa will be taking a trip to her parents' graves below."

"Below?" questioned Spider-Man.

"The ocean. This is where my parents' ship sunk," said Elsa. "If you fail, Hans will kill me and send me deep into the blue."

"I'm not gonna fail," said Spider-Man. "Why am I standing here talking?"

Spider-Man swings towards Hans and kicks him away from Elsa. Hans stands up and runs towards Spider-Man. He takes out his crystal and throws it at the ground. A portal opens and he jumps in it. Just as the portal disappears, another portal pops up behind Spider-Man. Before he can react, Hans punches the web slinger in the face before pointing his sword at his face. Hans looks at his pocket watch.

"Time's up, Spider-Man," said Hans.

Hans was about to strike Elsa, until the ground started shaking. Using this opportunity, Spider-Man kicks Hans away from Elsa again before using his strength to break the chains to the cuffs holding Elsa. The three tried to maintain their balance as the roof of the castle suddenly cracked and opened. What the three saw was the sky cracking open. Before they knew it, they started floating in the air.

* * *

As if the situation wasn't strange enough already, everything around them reverted back to Merlin's realm. The heroes and villains all stared in shock and confusion as they witness Merlin's realm literally breaking apart. The cracks in the sky revealed the dark depths of the multiverse. The ground beneath cracked into floating pieces of land.

"I'm guessing this is what my Spider Sense was warning me about," said Spider-Man.

"What is going on?" asked Hans. "Maleficent!"

"I'm afraid I have no knowledge of this," said Maleficent.

"Everybody hold on!" yelled Rey.

Rey was trapped with Hans. Jack was side-by-side with his former second mate, Hector. Spider-Man was stuck with Maleficent. Elsa was lying on the ground next to Kylo Ren. She looks up as she sees him activate his lightsaber.

"If we are to fall, then you fall with us!" yelled Kylo Ren.

"Elsa!" Rey yelled, throwing her lightsaber at Elsa.

Elsa catches the weapon and activates it just in time to block Kylo Ren's strike. The two are caught in a lock, until Elsa fires an ice blast at Kylo Ren, knocking him back a few feet. Elsa stands up and attempts to keep herself balanced as the floating land she was standing on continues to shake.

Meanwhile, Jack and Barbossa were engaging in another sword battle. Spider-Man was dodging every magic blast Maleficent was firing at him. Rey uses her quarterstaff in her fight against Hans. Jack and Barbossa were evenly matched, until Jack uses the lack of gravity to leap over Barbossa and kicks him in the back. The gravity was messing with Spider-Man's air time, allowing Maleficent to finally hit him, sending him crashing hard.

Seeing Spider-Man's state, Rey knew she had to help him. She uses the Force to separate Hans from his sword before hitting him hard in the head with her quarterstaff, knocking him out. Rey uses the gravity to float her way towards Spider-Man's land. Maleficent fires another magical blast, but Rey jumps in the way and uses the Force in an attempt to keep the blast away. Rey exerts as much force as she can to her powers, but Maleficent was too powerful. Rey closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

 _"Use the force as an ally, not as a weapon." Spider-Man's voice echoed in her head again._

Rey opens her eyes and concentrates on the Force. She manages to push back the blast back at Maleficent, giving the woman in black a taste of her own medicine.

Meanwhile, Elsa was struggling to stay standing against Kylo Ren. She knew how to wield her sword bracelets, but a lightsaber was far more difficult to handle than she thought. Kylo Ren kept on striking until he hits Elsa on her arm. Elsa takes a few steps back and clutches her burning arm.

"Without the Force, you can't beat me," said Kylo Ren.

"I don't need that kind of power," said Elsa. "I just need more comfortable clothing on the battlefield."

Elsa deactivates her lightsaber and raises both her hands, casting some ice magic. She created a light that was too bright for Kylo Ren to look at, causing him to shield his eyes. When the light disappeared, Kylo Ren looks at Elsa, only to notice she was different. Instead of a dress made of ice, she was wearing a suit of armor made of ice, fit for her stature. She also let her hair down, which was decorated with more snowflakes.

Elsa reactivates the lightsaber and charges at Kylo Ren.

While the ice queen and the dark warrior return to battle, Jack and Barbossa were floating in mid-air. Jack was having some fun by kicking back and looking at the sky. Barbossa attempted to reach Jack, but he couldn't control himself in the air. Rey was trying to wake up Spider-Man, but he was badly hurt from Maleficent's magic.

"Please, wake up," she pleaded. "I already lost someone I cared about, I'm not losing anyone again."

To Rey's delight, Spider-Man groans and whines as he opens his "eyes" and looks at Rey.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," said Spider-Man.

Elsa, meanwhile, was finally giving Kylo Ren a true fight. She strikes left and right as fast as she can. Kylo Ren uses the Force to push Elsa back, but the ice queen uses her ice powers to keep her standing. Elsa sends a wave of ice towards Kylo Ren and hits him, knocking him down. Kylo Ren attempts to get up, but sees Elsa coming straight at him. He uses his lightsaber to shield himself, but Elsa escapes the lock with a spin and strikes Kylo Ren across the chest, wounding him. Elsa takes a deep breath as she stands back.

Kylo Ren clutches his chest as he attempts to use the Force to cease the pain.

"As much as I want to end you here and now, I want this violence to cease," said Elsa.

"It doesn't matter," said Kylo Ren. "My fight is not with you."

Kylo Ren looks at Rey and Spider-Man. He stands up and jumps off the land, floating towards the scavenger. Elsa begins to create a bridge made of ice and runs over the gap as she continues casting her spell.

Rey and Spider-Man's silent moment was interrupted by Rey sensed Kylo Ren nearby.

"We're not finished," said Kylo Ren.

"No, we're not," said Rey.

Rey charges at Kylo Ren, but was pushed down when the knight in black uses the Force. Kylo Ren keeps Rey lying down as he walks towards Spider-Man. He pulls off the mask, seeing the face underneath.

"You are younger than I imagined," said Kylo Ren. "But it doesn't matter. Your beloved can now see the look on your face as you die."

"No, don't do this," pleaded Rey, trying to escape Kylo Ren's Force.

Kylo Ren grabs Spider-Man by the arm and prepares to run his lightsaber through him, until he sensed Elsa close by. Elsa, with the lightsaber in hand, charges at Kylo Ren, but he pushes her off the edge with the Force, causing her to drop the lightsaber. Elsa manages to keep herself floating by summoning some cold air.

Kylo Ren looks back at Rey.

"Let this be a lesson. Compassion is weakness. Love is weakness," he said.

Just as Rey broke free, Kylo Ren runs his lightsaber through Spider-Man's heart.

"No!" Rey cried.

Kylo Ren withdraws his lightsaber and lets the boy drop. Rey charges at Kylo Ren, retrieves her lightsaber with the Force, and engages the black knight in another lightsaber duel. Elsa, meanwhile, returns to see Spider-Man's state. She immediately runs towards him. Seeing the wound on his chest, she slowly lowers her finger towards it and casts a spell. Spider-Man shivers and shakes as he felt his body freeze, until he finally calmed down and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Elsa places her finger on his neck, looking for a pulse. She smiled, meaning he was alive.

Rey was fighting with as much rage as she can show. Kylo Ren was beginning to feel overpowered as Rey strikes hard and fast. She strikes his lightsaber off his hands and trips him with a low kick. She aims her lightsaber at his face, daring him to stand up.

"Stay down," said Rey.

"Doesn't it feel good?" asked Kylo Ren. "The darkness. You are finally giving in."

"If that's what it takes to finish you without hesitation, then so be it," said Rey, raising her lightsaber over him.

"Rey!" Elsa shouted.

Rey turns around and saw Elsa, sitting next to Peter's body.

"Is this what he would have wanted?" said Elsa. "Do you think he would want you to succumb to darkness and take a life in cold blood?"

Rey looks back at Kylo Ren, then looks back at Elsa.

"No. No, he wouldn't," said Rey, deactivating her lightsaber.

Before returning to Spider-Man, Rey removes Kylo Ren's mask with the Force before giving him the hardest punch she can throw, knocking him unconscious. She looks at him with anger before walking away. She kneels down next to Peter's body and puts her hand on his face.

"He's alive," said Elsa.

"I know," said Rey. "I can feel it. Thank you."

"He'll pull through."

Elsa and Rey turn around to see who spoke those words. It was Jack Sparrow.

"Sorry I couldn't be here. I had to take care of my first mate," he said.

Everyone looks at the other floating piece of land to see Barbossa, floating in the air and tied up.

"Now what?" asked Jack. "This whole place is tearing itself apart."

Suddenly, another voice surprises them.

"This is all Maleficent's doing."

Elsa, Rey, and Jack turn their heads to see an elderly man with a white beard and a pointy hat. He walks towards Maleficent's unconscious body and picks up the wand. Sensing the dark magic in it, he snaps his fingers and fills the wand with light magic once again.

"Merlin," guessed Rey.

"Greetings, my dear," said Merlin.

"But you said you were trapped," said Jack.

"I was," said Merlin. "But when my realm started to rip apart, I was freed from my dark prison."

"What is going on here?" asked Rey.

"The multiverse is falling apart," answered Merlin. "Maleficent tampered with forces beyond her control and caused this. All the different worlds cannot interact. It upsets the cosmic balance."

"We had to go to other worlds to find those gems," pointed out Jack.

"There is only so much other worldly interactions the multiverse can handle," said Merlin. "The magic keeping the universe intact is beginning to dwindle whenever more and more individuals from different worlds meet."

"How do we stop this?" asked Elsa.

"I can," said Merlin. "But I may need some help."

Merlin stands next to the edge and points at the center of the realm. "The fountain. It must be reassembled. There's too many pieces for me to assemble it alone."

"I can help with that," said Rey.

Rey stands near the edge and focuses on the floating pieces of the fountain. She closes her eyes and concentrates. She raises both her hands and uses the Force. She begins dragging the pieces together. When every piece was in place, Merlin starts waving his wand.

"Abracadabra!" Merlin casts a magic spell and reassembles the fountain.

Merlin jumps off the edge and floats towards the fountain. He waves his wand and casts another spell, filling the fountain with magical water.

"Forces of the universe, hear me, grant my wish!"

Merlin casts another spell. The realm begins to fix itself. Maleficent and the other villains are sucked into portals, transporting them back into their respective worlds. The sky begins to repair itself. Merlin keeps on waving his wand until the spell is complete.

"Abracadabra!"

With one last wave, the entire realm is engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

In a split second, the light disappears and once everyone opened their eyes, they were stunned. Merlin's realm was back to normal. From the grass to the trees to the sky, everything was normal. His cottage was repaired and there was not a single scratch on it. It's as if nothing ever happened to it.

"Would you look at that," said Jack, astonished.

"It's over," said Elsa. "We won."

"Did we?" asked Rey, looking at Peter, still unconscious.

"He's still alive," said Elsa. "But I can't do much more. The frost in his body will keep him under an endless slumber. The only way to wake him up is true love's kiss."

Jack looks at Rey. "That's your cue."

Rey, confused, looks at Jack. "What do you mean?"

"You heard the lady. The lad need a kiss from someone in love with him," said Jack. "You can save him."

"She said 'true love,'" corrected Rey. "I only just met him today. Even if I have those kind of feelings for him, it's not love."

"We'll never know unless you do something," said Jack.

Rey looks at Merlin. "Can't you do something?"

Merlin kneels down and waves his wand over Peter, sensing the magic within him.

"I'm sorry, my dear," said Merlin. "There's nothing I can do."

Rey's eyes begin to water as she stares at Peter's unconscious body. He was still alive, but he can't wake up without true love's kiss.

"Wait, he has an aunt," said Rey. "She loves him. She can wake him up."

Merlin raises his wand tries to open a portal. The tip of the wand started to glow with magic, until the light pops and the wand just releases sparks, meaning it's not working.

"I'm afraid my wand needs a recharge," said Merlin.

"How long will it take?" asked Rey.

After a brief hesitation, Merlin says, "A few hours."

Merlin walks away and heads into the Infinity Gate to recharge his wand with the Infinity Pool. Rey just hangs her head in response, annoyed. She felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Rey, if you really, really want Spider-Man to be alright, you should give it a try," said Elsa.

Rey responds. "But..."

"I know you just met him," interrupted Elsa. "But we'll never know unless you do it."

Rey returns her attention to Peter. She finally admitted that she had feelings for him, but are those feelings strong enough to save him? Willing to find out, Rey leans down and places her lips on Peter's. Seconds passed before she retreated. She stared at him for as long as she can, waiting for something to happen. She was beginning to feel that her kiss didn't work. Just as she turned her head away, she heard a grunt. She looks back at the web slinger and smiles when his eyes started to open.

"Why do I feel cold?" asked Peter.

Rey's smile grows wider as her eyes began to water. She grabs Peter and gives him a big hug.

"What just happened?" asked Peter. "For one moment, I was in a lot of pain, then the next, I felt like sleeping."

"Thank Elsa. She patched you up," said Rey.

"All I did was heal his wound," said Elsa. "You saved him, Rey."

"What do you mean?" asked Peter. "And why do my lips taste like sand?"

"How do you know what sand tastes like?" asked Jack.

"My parents took me to the beach once," said Peter. "Wait..." He looks at Rey. "Did you..."

Rey nods, confirming his guess.

Peter was confused, but also happy. He has heard about many stories of true love's kiss. Since Rey was just recently in the desert, he knew that the sand on his lips were from hers. He smiles and keeps his eyes on her, as she keeps hers on his.

"To think, I told my sister that feeling true love for someone was impossible if you just met that someone," mentioned Elsa.

"I guess it takes the right kind of people to feel this way after the first day," said Jack.

"So, did we win?" asked Peter.

"We did," said Rey. "Thanks to Merlin."

"Merlin's free?" asked Peter, surprised.

"Apparently, he was freed when the dimension was falling apart," explained Rey. "But it doesn't matter now. You're alright and that's what matters."

"I still feel cold inside," said Peter.

"Don't worry. It'll pass," said Elsa.

"Hey, nice armor," complimented Peter. "Where'd you get it?"

"I made it," said Elsa. "But now that the fight is over, I won't be needing this. You all may want to shield your eyes."

Everyone did as Elsa said and looked away just as the ice queen casts her spell. Light shines all around as she changes back into her ice dress. As the light disappears, she twirls around with her arms spread wide. She opens her eyes and sees herself back in her favorite dress.

"So, who wants some apples?" she offered.

 **There you have it. It's all over. Well, the battle is over. There's just one chapter left. It won't be long before I update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know.**


	22. Home

**This is it, folks. This is the last chapter of my crossover story. It's been fun writing, but this is where it ends. Enjoy.**

Merlin returns after recharging his wand with the Infinity Pool. He heads to the fountain and casts another spell. Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Rey were spending some time by themselves by the pond, Elsa was picking more apples, and Jack was taking a nap on the grass. When the wizard was finished with his spell, he started clapping, telling everyone to come forth.

"It's done," said Merlin.

"What's done?" asked Peter.

"I have wiped away the memories of this entire day from the minds of the villains," said Merlin. "That way, they can no longer fool around with the dimensions."

A thought came to Spider-Man and he speaks of it. "Wait, does that mean you have to..."

"Erase your memories?" guessed Merlin. "Yes. I'm afraid I have to. This dimensional adventure was just so I can be free to continue my business of making sure that the multiverse stay intact. Different people from different worlds should not meet. You just witnessed what happened because of it."

"Now, hang on a minute," interrupted Spider-Man. "You're telling me that we're just going to home without any memory of this? Does it affect the multiverse if we will always remember this day?"

"Well... not exactly," said Merlin. "I just don't want there to be any more tampering with these kinds of forces."

"But there's no danger of letting us remember this," said Rey. "We have no intention of destroying or meddling other worlds. We just want to keep the memory of each other strong."

"I'm just not so sure about that, my dear," said Merlin.

"Merlin, please," pleaded Spider-Man. "We weren't just collecting gems to free you. We spent the entire day trying to work together as a team. Rey and I kept on fighting each other. We even tried to hurt each other. Elsa and Jack may not be as worse as the two of us, but they were no different either. Their differences created a rift between them. These rifts affected all of us."

"What are you saying, my boy?" asked Merlin.

"What I'm saying is..." Spider-Man takes a deep breath before continuing. "After an entire day full of bickering and disagreements, we finally learned how to work together. We started to trust each other. We put aside our differences and united as one."

"You can thank Elsa for that," said Jack.

"You're welcome, Mr. Sparrow," replied Elsa.

Spider-Man looks back at Merlin and says, "After everything that's happened, we don't want to forget this. Maybe we'll never see each other again, but at least we can treasure our memories together." Looking at his fellow teammates, he asks them, "Don't you agree with me?"

"I do," said Rey.

"So do I," said Elsa.

"Me too," said Jack.

Merlin saw how they looked at each other. His mind shifted back to when Rey woke up Spider-Man with true love's kiss. That moment should've hit him that there was more going on between the quartet besides helping him be free from his prison. The way they speak about each other shows that they have formed a friendship. The affection between Spider-Man and Rey shows him that love has blossomed among them as well.

"I suppose you are right," admitted Merlin. "What kind of a man am I to ruin such a wonderful friendship?"

"So, you'll let us keep our memories?" asked Elsa.

"Of course," answered Merlin.

The four smiled.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay here and socialize, I have to return to my kingdom," said Elsa. "I'm missing my birthday party. My sister's probably worried sick."

* * *

Merlin raises his wand and opens four portals. He directs Elsa towards the snow-colored portal. Before Elsa can walk through, she turns around to say goodbye to her new friends. She puts one arm around Rey and the other around Peter, pulling them both into a hug.

"I'm proud of you two," said Elsa. "You learned to just 'let it go'."

"We couldn't have done it without you," said Spider-Man. To humor himself, he says, in a humorous tone, "Mommy."

Elsa rolled her eyes but cracked a smile. "At least my experience with the two of you will help me become a good aunt."

"Your sister's pregnant?" asked Spider-Man.

"No," said Elsa. "But in a few years from now, I know she and Kristoff will be happily married."

"Well, good luck," said Spider-Man.

Elsa walks towards Jack Sparrow and extends her hand forward. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Always full of manners," replied Jack, shaking Elsa's hand.

Elsa walks away and towards the portal, but not before picking up her basket of apples. She takes one last look at her new friends before walking through the portal. Merlin magically closes the portal, and then directs Jack towards the water-colored portal.

"Hang on a second, mate," said Jack. He reaches for his belt and shows his bottled shrunken ship. "Anything you can do for this?"

Merlin scratches his beard for a moment. "I think I got it."

Merlin magically poofs up a potion. He gives it to Jack. "Just pour one drop on the bottle and throw it into the water."

"After that, what am I supposed to do with this?" asked Jack, referring to the potion.

"Just drown it," answered Merlin.

"If you say so," replied Jack. He looks at the two teenagers and tells them, "Well, I have to admit, it was quite an adventure. Pleasure doing business with you."

"And us you," said Rey.

"So long," said Spider-Man. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I like you, kid," said Jack. "You're young, you have heart, and you're full of fire. You remind me of young Will."

"By the way, how is he?" asked Spider-Man.

"Just waiting for his the ten years to run out so he can see his wife," said Jack.

After exchanging some smiles with the two youngsters, he walks towards his portal. Merlin closes it and points Rey towards the space-colored portal. Before she leaves, she looks back at Spider-Man and takes off his mask, wanting to see Peter's face on last time.

"I guess this is it," said Rey. "Our journey ends here."

"I'm gonna miss you," said Peter.

"And I'll miss you," said Rey.

Rey leans in for another kiss. Peter reacts by kissing back. Merlin was beginning to tear up at the sight of love. After the kiss ended, Rey stares into Peter's eyes for a moment before walking towards her portal, returning to her universe.

"I can't believe I'm never gonna see them again," said Peter.

"Well, you don't know that, boy," said Merlin. "The universe has a way of making the impossible happen. Maybe one day, you will all reunite."

"The only way that's happening is if there's another interdimensional crisis we have to fix," said Peter with slight sarcasm. "But at least I'll always remember this. Spider-Man's adventure with the Jedi warrior, Rey, the ice queen herself, Elsa, and the great Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Doesn't it feel strange that you are befriending those who are just fictional in your world?" asked Merlin.

"Of course, it does," said Peter. "But it doesn't matter. In my world, they may just be stories told to kids, but in reality, they do exist."

"Well, time for you to go home," said Merlin, pointing Peter towards the last portal, which was colored red and blue, just like his costume.

"Was it really necessary to color the portals?" asked Peter.

"It does tell you which one heads to your home," said Merlin.

Peter puts his mask back on as he walks towards the portal. Before he can go home, he stopped.

"Wait a second," he said. "How did you get trapped in that prison anyway?"

Merlin suddenly looked nervous. "Um..." He started waving his hands around like he was telling a scary story as he says, "There are some things that must never be spoken of, young one."

"This whole mess happened because of a silly accident, didn't it?" guessed Peter, crossing his arms.

Merlin looks away and remains silent.

"You know what, never mind," said Peter. "I'm just glad I got to go on this epic adventure."

Spider-Man walks through the portal and goes home. Merlin closes the portal and returns to his cottage for his first cup of tea since his imprisonment.

* * *

 _Arendelle_

Elsa's birthday party was set and everyone in the kingdom was at the castle to celebrate their queen's special day. Two hours have past since the start of the party, but Elsa hasn't shown up. Olaf and Sven were asked to keep the public entertained when the people grew weary of waiting. Anna has sent a couple of guards to search the North Mountains for Elsa. When they returned, they returned empty-handed. Another hour past and Olaf was all out of ideas to entertain the people.

Anna started to freak out and rambled non-stop, with Kristoff trying to calm her down.

"What is she's in trouble? What if Hans has her? What if someone else bad has her?" Anna just continued to babble, extremely worried about her. "I have to go there. Maybe she'll come back if I showed up..."

"Anna, calm down," said Kristoff, grabbing Anna's shoulder and facing her towards him. "Elsa's fine. She... probably just fell asleep."

"She promised she'd be back," said Anna.

"And I am."

Hearing the familiar-sounding voice, everyone turned their heads and saw Elsa standing at the gateway, with a basket of apples in hand.

"Hi, everyone," she greeted.

Anna rushes over and gives Elsa a hug. Elsa hugs back in response.

"I was so worried," said Anna. "When the guards couldn't find you at the ice castle, I was afraid something bad happened to you."

"Well, as you can see, I'm alright," said Elsa. "And I brought apples."

"I don't remember seeing any apple trees in the North Mountain," said Kristoff.

"Let's just say I took a little trip someplace else," said Elsa, acting mysterious. "Met some 'interesting' people along the way."

"Then why didn't you invite them?" asked Anna.

"They had to go home," answered Elsa. "But now I'm here."

"Let's get this party started!" shouted Olaf.

The audience cheered. Anna and Elsa, along with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, walk inside the castle. In spite of everything that has happened, Elsa considers this to be the greatest moment of her big day. Celebrating it with her sister and her closest friends.

* * *

 _19th Century_

Joshamee Gibbs was sitting by himself on the Navy ship. He has been waiting all day for Jack Sparrow to return, but he hasn't shown up. Once every hour, he would check the island using his telescope. Another hour has passed so it was time for him to check again. When he looked, he saw Jack. From what he can see, Jack poured something on the bottle holding the Black Pearl before throwing it in the ocean.

After a few seconds, something started to rise from the ocean. It was a ship. It was the Black Pearl. Gibbs was clearly shocked and surprised at what he just saw. Seeing Jack hop on the life boat towards the Pearl, Gibbs raises the sails and steers the vessel towards his captain's ship.

"Captain," greeted Gibbs. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back, Gibbs," said Jack.

"Where have you been?" asked Gibbs. "You just disappeared in the blink of an eye."

"Let's just say Captain Jack Sparrow went on a wild adventure that may never be told," said Jack.

"Why not?" asked Gibbs.

"No one would believe me," said Jack. "But what I can tell you is that the trip rewarded me. I got this." Jack showed Gibbs the potion. "The Black Pearl can sail the seas once again."

"What about the bottle?" asked Gibbs.

"It's useless now," said Jack, immediately tossing the potion into the ocean. "Now, raise the sails, Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye, aye, captain," obeyed Gibbs, doing what he was ordered to do.

Just as Jack was about head to the quarterdeck, he was greeted by the monkey, who was sitting on the steering wheel.

"When we find Hector, you're going back," said Jack. "Get off the wheel."

Jack shoos the monkey off the wheel. Gibbs raises the sails and Jack steers the ship away from the Caribbean. He takes out his compass and looks into it.

" _We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs,_ " he sang. " _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._ "

* * *

 _D'Qar_

C-3PO and R2-D2 were told by Leia to look for Rey after she has been gone for so long. They wandered through the field she was recently seen at, but she was nowhere to be seen. They looked for over an hour, but the former scavenger was nowhere to be seen.

"This is hopeless," complained C-3PO. "She abandoned us."

R2 beeped. _"You don't know that."_

"If she didn't, then where would she be?" replied C-3PO. "If this is just some childish prank, then I question agreeing to search for her."

"Boo!"

C-3PO screamed and started running away. When he turned his head around to see what spooked him, he stopped when he saw it was Rey, smiling and chuckling.

"Don't do that!" said C-3PO, clearly annoyed.

"Apologies," said Rey.

"Where have you been?" asked C-3PO. "The general has been worried about you."

"I just... went for a walk," said Rey, hiding the truth. "Leia doesn't have to worry. I'm alright."

R2 beeped. _"You may want to come inside. It's about to get cold."_

"I can feel it," said Rey, hugging herself as she was clearly starting to shiver. "How's Finn?"

"Still in a coma," answered C-3PO. "But the doctors assure you that he will wake up."

Rey smiled.

"Seriously, young lady. I know you're young, but from what I've heard about you, you don't seem like the funny type," said C-3PO.

"Let's just say 'someone' taught me to lighten up," said Rey, smiling, thinking about that special "someone".

* * *

 _Queens_

May Parker was at her apartment watching one of her favorite late night TV programs. She someone open the door. She didn't to look to know who it was.

"Hey, sweetie," greeted May.

"Hey, Aunt May," greeted Peter.

"So, how did it go with Daisy?" asked May.

"She... I... uh..." stuttered Peter. "I told her I didn't really want to play Spider-Man, even thought I would love to. She took it well and now she's going home."

"Did she, uh, say anything before she left?" asked May with a look on her face.

"No, why?" wondered Peter.

"Let's just say I see the way she looks at you," said May.

"W-wh-what are you talking about?" asked Peter, flustered.

"She's a remarkable woman, Peter," said May. "I can't believe you let her go."

"Don't you think I'm too young to be dating?" replied Peter.

"Peter, you're almost 16," said May. "There are young kids out there who are already dating."

"Don't get me wrong. She's great, but, uh, I'm not so sure," said Peter.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find that special someone someday," said May.

"Yeah, I hope," said Peter, secretly thinking about Rey.

"Want me to cook you some dinner?" asked May.

"No, thanks," answered Peter. "Daisy and I, uh, already had some apples earlier."

"Well, goodnight," said May.

"Goodnight," said Peter.

The awkward young man entered his room and sat down on his bed. All he could think about since coming back was Rey. He knew he just met her, but he can't lie that he has feelings for her. The only reason they can't be together is because they're from different dimensions. It makes his sad to think about it, but he can still smile about the fact that he got his first kiss. Even if he moves on and finds someone else, he knows that he will never forget about the young Jedi warrior who was both an ally and a friend to him.

 **THE END**

 **That's about it. I know it's sad that they're never gonna see each other, but at least they can still remember each other. I've had a lot of fun writing this story, but now it's time to go somewhere else and write some new material. Leave me a review and tell what you think about the story. I would really appreciate. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask?**

 **I'd like to give a shout out to _Cowboy-4-Christ_ and _Dexter_. I hoped you enjoyed my story.**


End file.
